Cobra Regenerated
by Sithicus
Summary: Yet Another Halloween Fic, but with a twist. Xander's possession is more then a mere spell induced affair, someone made a Wish and we all know what that means on the Hellmouth or in this case, off the Hellmouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** I have decided to post this up here. Some of you may recognize it from Twisting the Hellmouth, the reason why I'm putting it up here is because I haven't posted anything here in a while and I figured it was high time I let my readers on see what I've been up to the past few months. So withut further ado here's chapter one of a new story titled Cobra Regenerated.

_Disclaimer: I make no claims to owning any of the characters in this story all of them wth exception to my fan made character Desdemona belong either to Marvel Comics/Hasbro/Devil's Due Comics/Hasbro Again or Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. Please don't sue me I am but a humble fanfiction author and have very little to my name. Thank you that is all._

**Full Summary**: Alexander 'Xander' Harris didn't just dress up as some generic soldier for Halloween, he became one of the worlds most deadliest Ninja Commandos. Who was intent on warning his comrades as to a grave development. Cobra is about to return and only one team can hope to prevent them. G. I. Scoobies.

* * *

G. I. Joe was the code name of America's Daring, Highly-Trained Special Mission Force; its purpose to defend freedom against Cobra. A Ruthless Terrorist Organization determined to rule the world, they apparently succeeded on June Twenty-Third Nineteen Eighty-Eight, Cobra attempted to invade American soil and engage a hostile takeover of the United States government. The price was high for both sides, many brave men and women gave their lives so that Cobra would be stopped once and for all, and in the end Cobra Commander apparently perished as his transport exploded during the fight.  
Cobra was defeated, G. I. Joe disbanded and a smaller task force known as the Initiative rose in its place to handle other terrorist threats, the world was free of the constant grip of fear that had been like a specter since Cobra first revealed itself. Cobra was eventually forgotten and eight years passed in relative peace, but that was precisely what the organization had wanted all along, and now in Nineteen Ninety-Seven Cobra would be making its triumphant return. The big question was could the world oppose. Deadliest of foes?

* * *

October Thirtieth; Thirteen Forty-Five Hours  
Sunnydale, California; World History Class…

"And so M.A.R.S. Corporation was at last detained for crimes against the world, its leaders arrested, tried and sentenced to maximum security prison The Rock." Mister Dennings read aloud from the history text, Xander barely paid attention wondering about Halloween and what he was going to do.  
He'd scrounged up some old army fatigues he'd found at his Uncle Rory's house for tomorrow nights' free candy-fest, they'd been packed up in the man's attic, but there hadn't been any weapons. He had enough cash to buy a plastic one the question was where to get it? You could always count on Party Town, but that new shop, Ethan's. Had a sign out front advertising special opening week prices, decisions, decisions. Maybe he should get Willow and Buffy to help that is if they wanted to get dressed up and go out Halloween. Xander really wanted to as a sort of last hurrah before growing up and being all serious Scooby sidekick, he'd thought last year when he did it to honor his best bud Jesse would be the last, but he couldn't resist the sweet siren call of tantalizing chocolate. Especially when it was free. "I want you to study chapters ten through eleven for tomorrow class, that's Dreadnoks and Political Sciences." Dennings called out as the bell rang snapping Xander from his thoughts, quickly gathering his things he made his way to next period and a quick discussion with Willow about the costume shop choice and Halloween plans.

* * *

October Thirty-First; Twelve Hundred Thirty Hours  
Secured Location Saudi Arabia; Cellblock A-One, One Thirty Seven…

The man sat silently in the darkness of the facility; he had been here less then five years awaiting the moment promised him. Others were held at this facility, some he knew, some he wished to kill and be rid of their annoyance, but at last the time had come. No longer would he be forced to rot in this so called impregnable prison; smiling to himself he listened to the almost imperceptible ticking of the clock at the guard station. At precisely Twelve Hundred Thirty-Five Hours and Three Seconds all hell broke loose, smoke filled the facility at the south-eastern quadrant and cries in Arabic could be heard.

"Security Breach!"

"Impossible."

"Go, go, go." Footsteps vanished down the corridors; the man sat patiently and as expected the wall imploded at the point of breach striking several guards. Uniformed soldiers marched upon the prison guards, automatic weapons fire reverberated amongst the walls and cries of the dead or dieing told the prisoners what was happening.  
A bright light penetrated the cell nearly blinding the man; two armored men in grey toned bodysuits entered the room, one of them carrying two suitcases the other guarding his flank.

"Ah precisely on schedule I see." The former prisoner commented shielding his eyes, the one carrying the suitcases opened both quickly and stood back awaiting his leaders' call. Approaching the larger of the two first he removed a change of clothing black and red in color with a pair of matching gloves and silver gauntlets, dressing in under five minutes he smiled as he pulled on the last glove. "Much more to my liking." Turning to the smaller suitcase he now removed two halves to an ornate metal mask polished silver; both uniformed men instantly snapped to attention and aided the man in putting it on. "Status report." He commanded his tone two octaves lower as the technology imbued in the mask was activated, the trio marched out of the cell as one and the man on the left began to speak.

"We have freed those ordered to; all other prisoners shall die in the explosion eradicating all evidence of our presence here."

"And the other plan?" He asked smoothly.

"Almost in motion." A new voice spoke up as a blue and red armored man with a helmet that covered the top half of his face joined the others.

"You've done well Scrap-Iron no doubt the Commander is pleased. And. The Baroness?" Though he tried to keep it out of his voice a tone of almost desperation slipped out.

"Eagerly awaiting your return Laird Destro." Scrap-Iron replied smiling James McCullen Destro the Twenty-Fourth emerged into the moonlight of the early morning sky a free and very dangerous man.

* * *

October Thirtieth; Isle de Cobra, Fifteen Forty-Five Hours  
Gulf of Mexico, Amphitheatre…

They stood at attention arms held tightly against their shoulders, battle masks or helmets polished to gleaming, equipment laden backpacks strapped into position. Backs ramrod straight, men and women devoted mindlessly to the cause gleaned from terrorist cells around the globe.  
Completely remorseless and brainwashed into the service of the glorious Cobra thanks to Dr. Mindbender's Brainwave Scanner all former ties and loyalties have been forgotten, each group of specialized troops had a single leader at the head of their formation awaiting the assembly to be addressed. Standing on the stage were the Imperial Procession, Crimson Guardsmen and elite Crimson Guard Immortals, protectors of the benevolent leader of Cobra.  
The Crimson Guard Co-Commanders stood to the left of the throne born on the backs of six strong men in service of the Royal Guard, to the right was a bald man wearing a monocle and a garishly flamboyant purple uniform. Beside him was a woman of stunning and exotic beauty in a form fitting black scale patterned uniform, and beside her was a man in a combination of black, brown and red with an eye patch over his right eye and a mechanical though sophisticated prosthetic below his right elbow. Seated atop the throne dressed in his full crimson colored battle regalia was the man himself, believed dead these past eight years. Cobra Commander.

"The men await your orders Commander." The monocle man informed, inching his head in brief acknowledgement the Commander smiled beneath his hood.

"Loyalists of Cobra, the day we have waited for these long eight years is at last upon us. Our existence to the general populace of Earth has remained a secret, fallen to the annals of history. A bogey tale told by aged soldiers and generals to mewling offspring in order to amuse and frighten, a credible threat made laughing stock, harmless." The Commander glanced to each face within range." But are we harmless?"

"Sir, no Sir!" The chorus cried an echoing sound that set the Earth to trembling.

"Did G. I. Joe succeed in Defanging us?" The Commander demanded his serpent headed battle staff gripped tightly in hand.

"No! Never!" The masses cried.

"And that is their undoing, their fatal mistake for in believing us to be neutralized they allowed us to amass the true power we required. Even as I speak those captured and imprisoned are being released, sleeper cells within every governmental body in the world are poised to strike and no one is prepared to stand against us." The Commander proclaimed a wide grin spreading across his face hidden from view beneath the crimson hood he wore as he watched his army cheer. It was indeed a heady feeling this sense of power, a feeling he could definitely become used to once he ruled all of creation.

"Bring out the prisoner!" A Crimson Guard shouted, four burly blue armored Cobra Troopers dragged a chained and beaten form up onto the stage. Stripped of his customary outfit he was barely recognizable, hideously scarred features marring a once handsome face, old scars from a time in his youth.

"Their spies came again; it was foolish to believe that all our enemies would fall for the ruse." The Commander began indicating the barely conscious man. "But this fool shall never report back and they will know the truth too late to prevent our triumphant and glorious return!"

"On and on he drones, the Commander should learn to get to the point." Baroness muttered.

"To right." Major Bludd agreed with a grown. "Hopefully Destro will bring his pomposity down a little."

"Executioner, show our troops what our enemies can expect upon our return." The Commander ordered, a fully covered man in black, grey and red marched up to the prisoner in polished black army boots. A brown holster was strapped just below his heart, reaching up he drew the pistol and pulled back the hammer. The prisoner having resigned himself to death once discovering the extent of Cobras' plans did not show a hint of fear, and as the trigger was inexorably squeezed he made a silent prayer, it might even be considered a wish. The gunshot reverberated loudly in the silence of the moment, and then every man and woman erupted into frenzied cheers.

"I mourn the loss of a worthy foe." Major Bludd whispered.

"Wherever Storm Shadow has hidden himself he probably is doing the same." Baroness murmured softly, cheering and reveling the death of an enemy in this fashion screamed of dishonor even to her, but she would not counter **his** orders for all the world.

"Farewell brother." Cobra Commander whispered his left hand clenched into a fist. "You made your choice long ago when I approached you that day." He added softly.

* * *

October Thirtieth Harris Household; Fifteen Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California; Alexander Harris' Basement Bedroom…

Xander was yet to return home; currently he was researching to help out his friend Buffy against a demon that showed up last night. She'd prefer to kill it before Halloween, so no one was present to notice the strange shimmering light, what might have been sunlight. Dance across the fatigues hidden in a box under his bed, the fact that the sun couldn't have possibly reached them was a big indicator that something Hellmouthy had occurred, for someone had saw fit to grant a wish to a desperate man before his death, a wish that would change the fate of three teenagers come Halloween night.

* * *

October Thirty-First Harris Household; Oh Seven Thirty Hours  
Sunnydale, California; Alexander Harris' Basement Bedroom…

Xander eyed himself in the mirror wondering if this was a good idea; the fatigues at least fit him, but Willow and Buffy and vetoed his idea of dressing up. Still he couldn't resist the call of free candy, childish it may be, to some candy was the be all end all to chocoholics the world over. Tugging the cap down he was surprised to find it practically covered his eyes hiding them in shadow; he was also surprised as a shock ran all over his skin.

"Whoa, static shock." He exclaimed jerking slightly. Something fell off the hat fluttering towards the ground; Xander reacted instinctively snatching the item from midair. "Ok that was a little freaky." He admitted to himself turning the object over he was surprised to find it was a picture, a picture of a pretty blonde woman burnt around the edges slightly. "Mmmm, wonder who she is." He mused aloud then he noticed the time and quickly pulled the shirt off over his head knocking the hat to the ground. "I'm going to be late." He grumbled.

* * *

Undisclosed Location Georgia; Ten Thirty Hours  
Current Headquarters of G I Joe Task Force…

The quartet gathered around the table, the room was nondescript featuring six chairs, the table, a lone light fixture and one square window barely big enough to let the sun shine in. Each of the four individuals knew the other by name, and hadn't seen each other for eight years; the one who had called this group together wore three stars on his uniform and a welcome, familiar general's hat.

"Gentlemen and lady." He greeted with a stern expression. "It's worse then we feared. Our three man reconnaissance team was killed in the line of duty, Cobra is ready to make a very unwanted return and none of the governments of the world are prepared to defend against them."

"Which of our men died sir?" The blonde on the left asked. Instead of his usual army fatigues he was dressed in a black and white business suit having just come from a meeting with the heads of CIA.

"Sneak Peek, Tunnel Rat and…" The General paused to eye the lone woman amongst them. "Snake-Eyes."

"No." She gasped her expression falling; the brunette next to her placed a hand on her shoulder. His uniform was still as neat as ever and his beret indicated his status as an Army Ranger.

"Where did we get this intel, sir?" He asked.

"A reliable informant operating deep under cover." The General stated. "We've known this day was coming, ever since the body failed to turn up after our last encounter with Cobra. We all know what must be done." The others nodded slowly.

"It's time then." The blonde stated rather then questioned.

"Yes, each of you will contact the men and women on your lists." The General reiterated. "The call sign is Delta Seven Oh Five."

"On it General." The blonde returned rising from his seat and offering a quick salute.

"Scarlett." The General spoke up as the others left the room, the woman paused resisting the urge to break down in front of her C.O. "He didn't die in vain; we'll get those snakes this time." He proclaimed.

"I know sir." She said her voice wavering. "He. He was a great man."

"He was indeed and a great soldier." The General agreed. "We will do everything in our power to recover his body Shana." Scarlett turned and made her way out of the room she needed to grieve, the General picked up a phone after she was gone and dialed a number by heart.

"Hello?" A voice answered on the other end.

"Mainframe, Delta Seven Oh Five." The General relayed.

"Understood sir." Mainframe replied before hanging up.

* * *

Sunnydale High; Oh Eight Forty-Five Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

"Snyder must be in charge of the volunteer safety program for Halloween this year." Willow observed as the trio passed the Principal and Lisa who was reluctantly signing her name onto a clipboard.

"Note his interesting take on the volunteer concept." Xander commented with a slight shake of his head.

"What's the deal?" Buffy asked. Willow started working the combination to her locker so Xander decided to field this one.

"Oh, a bunch of little kids need people to take them trick-or-treating. Sign up and get your own pack of sugar-hyped little runts for the night." He explained in usual Xander fashion.

"Yikes. I'll stick to vampires." Principal Snyder suddenly placed his hand on Buffy's shoulder causing her to spin around slightly startled and concerned that he may have heard her just now.

"Miss Summers. Just the juvenile delinquent I've been looking for." He pronounced.

"Principal Snyder!" Buffy exclaimed glancing furtively for a way out.

"Halloween must be a big night for you. Tossing eggs, keying cars, bobbing for apples, one pathetic cry for help after another. Well." Propelling Buffy over to the sign-up table he smiled, or at least his expression might have passed for a smile on anyone else. "Not this year missy."

"Gosh, I'd love to sign up, but I recently developed carpal tunnel syndrome and can tragically no longer hold a flashlight." Buffy stated in a pathetic attempt at escaping the inevitable, of course when the Powers that Be got involved even with a pathetic excuse for a man like Snyder there was just no escaping it. The Principal held up the clipboard and pen expectantly.

"The program starts at four; the children have to be back at six." He stated, reluctantly Buffy took the proffered objects and signed her John Hancock. Xander smiled at Willow, he'd wanted to get the both of them out with him and this was the perfect opportunity. Concerned Willow glanced up at Principal Snyder just as he produced two more pens for each of them, Xanders' expression changed and Willow claimed one of the two.

* * *

Sunnydale Art Gallery; Oh Nine Thirty Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Joyce Summers smiled as she examined one of the new pieces she'd just put out, it was a small sculpture from an up and coming artist in Baltimore they never gave her the artists name, but the piece was breathtaking. As she stood back to get a better view her office phone rang startling her, she wasn't expecting any calls today. Reluctantly leaving the sculpture she entered her office and answered the phone.

"Sunnydale art gallery, Joyce Summers proprietress speaking how may I help you?" She greeted.

"Delta Seven Oh Five." A voice out of the past answered taking Joyce by complete surprise, her expression of shock couldn't be seen by the person on the other end, but they would be able to tell by the quaver in her voice just how she felt about this unwanted intrusion.

"Is this genuine?" She demanded her accent slipping as the persona of Joyce Summers faded to be replaced by the true personality within.

"It is. We understand you've worked hard to replace your sister after her untimely death and the unfortunate business with her daughter, but your country needs you again." The man on the other end stated firmly, Joyce or rather the woman posing as her sighed a deep tired sigh and nodded in understanding.

"You're right as always Duke, but what am I going to do about Buffy? Hank is not getting custody of her that son of a bitch murdered my sister." She returned a dark edge creeping into her tone.

"Yes, it was unfortunate that she happened to marry a Crimson Guard Immortal." Duke began with an edge of steel in his tone. "General Hawk has informed me that Hank Summers is dead Courtney, apparently there was more going on with him then the usual M.O. He's also informed me that he will okay placing Buffy under surveillance and has already hired a Christine Sutherland to replace you for missions." Duke informed as gently as he could, Courtney nodded again this time with a reluctant sigh and removed her contacts revealing her grey eyes.

"Ok Duke, I'll be at the rendezvous tonight." She relayed. "I guess it'll be good to be a red head again." She added with a slight smile that failed to reach her eyes. "I'll miss her, we were actually bonding." Duke was silent for a beat.

"Wild Bill will be there, Duke over and out." Duke stated before hanging up the phone, Courtney Krieger glanced back to the beautiful sculpture with a last look of longing in her eyes. She was tired of fighting Cobra.

"I will tell her the truth someday Joyce I promise, but you know what happened when she found Hank and you that day." She sighed. "It took a year at that mental hospital to help her snap out of the trauma coupled with my posing as you and lying about your death. I'm sorry Joyce, I shouldn't be leaving her, but duty calls." She whispered speaking to her dead sister as she often did when Buffy began to try her patience just a little with all the late nights and sneaking out, being part of a covert task force in the United States Military Courtney wasn't as naïve as Joyce might have been had she survived. Opening one of her desk drawers and removing a patch from under a false bottom she eyed it. "Yo Joe." She recited bitterly.

* * *

Sunnydale High; Ten Forty-Two Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

The trio of Scoobies left class for free period and Xander was beginning to find it hard to keep his excitement down, the others knew he'd wanted to celebrate for Halloween, but there was no sense in being pleased the troll had shanghaied them into kiddy patrol.

"I can't believe this. We have to get dressed up and the whole deal." He complained or at least pretended to.

"Snyder said costumes were mandatory." Willow pointed out.

"Great." Buffy began as they reached the door to the lounge. "I was gonna stay in and veg. The one night a year things are supposed to be quiet for me."

"Halloween quiet?" Xander asked. "Oh, I figured it'd be a big old vamp scareapalooza." He remarked. Together the trio entered the lounge and made for their usual spot.

"Not according to Giles. He swears that tomorrow night is, like, dead for the undead." Buffy and Willow sat down while Xander swung around to the opposite chair and proceeded to drop his satchel down on the table. "They stay in." The Slayer added.

"Those whacky vampires." Xander smiled. "That's why I love'em, they just keep you guessing." Moving over to the vending machine he proceeded to drop his coins in and hit the button for his selection. When nothing came out he picked a different drink and began to get frustrated when nothing happened again, he proceeded to whack the machine. Larry chose that moment to come up and put his hand on his shoulder, a flash of something traveled through his mind and reflexively he spun around adopting a defensive position.

"Harris?" Larry eyed him warily, freaked out slightly Xander quickly returned to his usual laid back pose.

"Hey Lar. You're lookin' Cro-Mag as usual. What can I do you for?" He asked covering up his concern with a snarky joke that as usual went completely over the jocks head.

"You and Buffy, you're just friends, right?" Larry asked.

"I like to think of it less as a friendship and more as a solid foundation for future bliss." Xander returned.

"So, she, she's not your girlfriend?"

"Alas, no." Larry eyed Buffy as he practically stalked around Xander.

"Do you think she'd go out with me?" Larry eyed Xander no longer seeing Buffy, so he failed to notice when she and Willow looked over at them.

"Well, Lar, that's a tough question to… No. Not a chance." Xander replied keeping eye contact with his tormentor. "_Though I'd love to see you try._" He thought to himself.

"Why not?" He questioned. "I heard some guys say she was fast.

"I hope you mean like the wind." Xander cautioned something inside of him taking over inch by inch; mentally he began to assess Larry's current weaknesses and the tenseness of his muscles.

"Yeah, you know what I mean." Larry taunted, by now Buffy was approaching the duo silently with murder in her eyes. Or at least the threat of a possible berating, Xander tensed all of his muscles sub-consciously as ancient knowledge passed between his brain and his limbs, Larry was about to make his own move and now Xander was ready.

"That's my friend that you're talkin' about!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, what're you gonna do about it?" Larry demanded pumping his chest out in a sign of daring, in response Xander snapped his leg out catching Larry from beneath the knee and above the ankle before the teen could act on his own impulses. This sent Larry falling head first towards Xander, spinning around he chopped his hand into the small of Larry's back ensuring that the blow only winded him rather then cripple.  
Larry collided with the vending machine, a Diet Dr. Pepper rolled into the slot as the jock went down, hard. Xander and Buffy caught each others' gaze, the formers' shocked and scared the latter's stunned and confused. Turning Xander grabbed the can of soda and dashed out of the room leaving Buffy and Willow behind, he was completely freaked out.

"Ok, what just happened here?" Buffy asked as she returned to her seat next to Willow.

"I'm not sure." She admitted timidly. "Could Xander have been taking secret Karate training?"

"Not unless he's been doing it in his sleep." Buffy countered. "Should we go after him?"

"No, I think he was just as freaked out as we were." Willow returned. "He needs to come to grips with what just happened first, at least that's what my mom always says."

"Good idea, whatever just happened though I hope it wasn't Hellmouthy I couldn't deal with another Xander gets possessed deal like the Hyena episode."

"I suppose so." Willow shrugged. "So, how was your date last night?" She asked looking to change topics.

* * *

Xander was scared, ok so maybe not about taking out Larry with what amounted to one hit because he'd deserve it after talking the way he had. But still, Xander had never once done that before. He was freaked because he'd known exactly what to do, how to do it and even how to kill Larry with only a touch.  
It wasn't like the Hyena incident, but he was definitely getting a sense of someone else trying to possess his body. He needed to talk to Giles; the Watcher could do a bit of research and then help explain Kung Fu Xander.

* * *

November First; Oh Three Forty-Two Hours  
Tokyo, Japan; Arashikage Dojo…

Thomas Arashikage also known as Storm Shadow once the personal body guard and assassin for Cobra Commander in his quest to discover the identity of the one responsible for killing his uncle was in deep meditation when it happened, having woken up at One AM to prepare for the rigors of the training of his new student. He had sensed the loss of his sword brother Snake Eyes and had been having trouble sleeping anyway the past few nights, now he sensed a powerful yet familiar presence attempting to contact him, desperate to warn him.  
As well as another unfamiliar presence slowly coming into the world of the mystical, powerful and sometimes dangerous martial arts practiced by the Arashikage Clan, these two incidents were somehow connected.

"Sensei what is wrong? I sensed your distress." The voice of one of Snake Eyes and his shared students asked. Opening his eyes Storm Shadow grew solemn and thoughtful.

"I am uncertain Tiger Claw, but I fear it will have some bearing on us before the month is over." He returned. "Contact Kamakura and Desdemona in America, have them journey to California as quickly as is possible. Whoever, whatever I am sensing, it will be there that they shall make themselves known and I fear the other clans in league with Cobra will also sense his rebirth." The man codenamed Tiger Claw bowed respectfully and left Storm Shadow to his meditations, the current Hard Master of the Arashikage Clan closed his eyes once again and attempted to clear away the mystery surrounding the presence.

* * *

October Thirty-First; Eighteen Forty-Two Hours  
Trans-Carpathia, Scotland; Castle Destro…

Iron Grenadiers saluted at their posts as the lord Destro made his way through the hallways; Destro was proud to be free and smiled as he once again roamed the halls of his ancestral home. As he neared the central banquet hall two individuals joined him, one of whom was dressed rather impressively in the colors of clan Destro the other less flamboyantly attired in an advanced uniform of the Iron Grenadier minus the helmet-like mask.

"Darklon, Metal-Head tell me cousin how fare our weapons manufacturing plants?" Destro questioned joyously.

"The armed forces of the United Nations could not prevent M.A.R.S. from continuing operations." Darklon replied his voice reverberating strangely due to the helmet he wore.

"They need us to supply them with advanced arms to combat the impoverished fanatics unassociated with Cobra." Metal-Head pointed out with a dark grin.

"It pleases me that M.A.R.S. did not perish in my absence." Destro commented with a chuckle. "I assume that fool Cobra Commander is chomping at the bit to proceed with phase two of his Initiative plans, but I decided to return here first for personal reasons."

"True." Darklon agreed with Destro's assessment of the Commanders state of mind with a nod. "But the Initiative program is failing miserably now that Hank Summers is in hiding, his own fault for allowing his wife to discover the truth about his status as Crimson Guard Immortal."

"Summers is not in hiding I'm surprised your intelligence on the man is so incomplete dear Cousin Darklon." Destro countered knowingly. "Before our fall Firefly was ordered to execute him."

"Was his death verified?" Metal-Head wondered uncertainly, Destro paused outside of one of the rooms and pushed the doors open revealing a well kept master bedroom. His parents' former room, approaching the portrait of his father and mother he glanced upwards at the image with a hint of longing in his eyes.

His father had been a broad chested man with dark brown hair and clear green eyes, his mother was an elegant woman dirty blonde hair and blue eyes gracing her beauty, her smile had been radiant and it was said she could charm the Banshee herself with but a single look.

"Of course it was verified." He growled. "The bastard son of my father was delivered to me personally while I was imprisoned prior to his execution."

"Hank Summers was the son of Uncle Destro the twenty-third?" Darklon blurted. Smiling secretively Destro nodded.

"Though that's not what his blood tests showed, mother always was one to keep the family skeletons in other peoples' closets."

"Too true." Darklon agreed with a laugh. "We have the files you requested on Doctor Walsh, but…"

"Laird Destro." An Iron Grenadier interrupted from the doorway, the three men turned as one to acknowledge the man. "The Baroness has contacted us; her Night Raven is about to land."

"Thank you Iron Grenadier." Destro said with a brief incline of his head. "Metal-Head, Darklon come we must greet our lovely new guest and we shall discus Maggie Walsh afterwards." He stated striding purposefully from the room; his allies complied in the request and followed him out leaving only the empty room and the painting of Lord and Lady Destro.

* * *

Ethan's Costume Shop; Fourteen Forty-Five Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Buffy Summers, completely oblivious to her strange and perhaps far too coincidental lineage being discussed a continent away was browsing for a costume that would spark an interest in Angel, currently she was examining a plastic pumpkin wondering whether or not it might be practical. Willow approached just as the pumpkin went off lighting up and screaming, hastily placing it back on the shelf Buffy turned to greet her friend.

"What'd you get?" She asked impatiently.

"A time-honored classic." Willow returned with a small grin as she produced a ghost costume. Buffy wasn't sure where to start on this one so she decided to bite the bullet and plunge in.

"Okay, Will, can I give you a little friendly advice?"

"It's not spooky enough?" She asked slightly disappointed.

"It's just… You're never gonna get noticed if you keep hiding. You're missing the whole point of Halloween." Buffy stated taking her friend by the arm and leading her down the aisles.

"Free candy?" Willow asked hopefully her eyes darting towards the rack of costumes Buffy was leading them towards nervously.

"It's come as you aren't night." Buffy corrected. "The perfect chance for a girl to get sexy and wild with no repercussions."

"Oh, I don't get wild. Wild on me equals spaz." Willow babbled.

"Don't underestimate yourself. You've got it in you." Buffy stated firmly removing the ghost costume from her friends hand and tossing it clear across the store narrowly missing the proprietor in the head, it vanished in a bin of other costumes and Willow watched as a younger girl snatched it up forlornly. "Now this, this screams wild." Her friend stated holding up a tight looking black scale patterned suit with a red Cobra emblem on the chest.

"Oh no." Willow blushed furiously. "I can't, I, I, I'd look too much like a tramp or something."

"Nonsense you'll look fabulous." Buffy argued thrusting the outfit into her friends' hands; Willow held it up uncertainly while Buffy bent to retrieve the accompanying black boots.

"But who am I supposed to be?" She asked.

"The Baroness, a former operative of the now defunct Cobra terrorist organization." A cultured British voice responded with a friendly smile the proprietor stepped into view from behind the two girls eyeing Buffy as though she might be dangerous.

"Gah." Buffy exclaimed. "Do all you British guys have to sneak up on people?" She demanded with a pout, Ethan smiled knowingly.

"My humblest apologies young lady, but it's a habit I can't break." He returned sincerely. "Secrecy and stealth are the first things you're trained for with MI6." He added cheekily.

"Ha, ha very funny." Buffy dead panned. Ethan grimaced slightly at the bad attempt at humor, but after all the Slayer wasn't exactly known for her wit.

"So you're Ethan?" Willow asked politely, the older man nodded with a winning smile.

"Guilty as charged. And might I say that costume will be most becoming on such a rare flower such as yourself." He added. Willows cheeks grew hot and she mumbled something incoherently. "Now, what about your breathtaking blonde friend?" He asked glancing to Buffy with a charming twinkle in his eye. Buffy didn't respond instead she seemed to glide over to a dress makers' mannequin on display near the window, Willow and Ethan followed both with smiles on.

"Wow." Buffy said fingering the material of the elegant dress in the window, earlier an eighteenth century noblewoman's dress had sat there, but Harmony Kendall bought it before the Slayer arrived. Now an elegant old style Royal Blue ball gown rested there with matching sapphire necklace and elegant looking slippers, the self same gown a certain Scottish noblewoman had worn for her portrait in the early nineteen twenties.

"Please, let me." Ethan requested removing the gown and holding it up so Buffy could see what she looked like in the mirror.

"Oh, i-it's…"

"Magnificent." The proprietor cut in grinning broadly. "Yes, I know. Almost as if it were made just for you."

"Oh, uh, I-I'm sorry." She began turning to Ethan. "There's no way I could ever afford this."

"Oh nonsense. I feel quite moved to make you a deal you can't refuse." Looking back to the mirror she took the dress from Ethan and held it up to her chin with a dreamy smile.

"It's amazing." Willow opined softly.

"Too bulky." Xander spoke up joining his girls at last. "I prefer my women in spandex." Ethan glared at the young man, Willow squealed and wrapped him into a hug and Buffy managed to snap out of her reverie.

"Xander what happened?" She demanded. "You've been avoiding us since the Larry incident."

"Uh, nothing." He replied softly his mind still haunted by what he and Giles had discovered in his books. Or rather what they hadn't discovered. "It just startled me what I did that's all."

"You've got some explaining to do." Willow accused forgetting that Ethan was there.

"Not now Wills, please?" Xander pleaded seeing the haunted look in his eyes the red head nodded.

"All right, but we're having that talk before next year." She stated.

"So what did you get?" Buffy asked while Willow hid her suit behind her back so Xander couldn't see what Buffy had talked her into getting.

"Just some weapons to go with the fatigues I found in Uncle Rory's attic." He replied holding up a replica gun and knife, something else was strapped to his back, it almost looked like a sword.

"Excellent." Ethan clapped his hands together. "Shall I ring them up separately or would you prefer the group package discount?" He asked smiling like the chesire cat; Ripper was going to have one hell of a night.

* * *

1630 Revello Drive; Fifteen Twenty Hours  
Sunnydale, California; Buffy Summers' Bedroom…

"Where're you meeting Angel?" Willow asked as Buffy tried on a different pair of earrings, nothing seemed to match with the so-called fake sapphires she'd bought with her dress.

"Here. After trick-or-treating mom said she's gonna be at a party tonight." She replied examining her new look, satisfied she smiled.

"Does he know about your costume?"

"Nope. Call it a blast from his past; I just hope this isn't too modern it isn't like the picture." Buffy admitted. "But I'll show him I can coif with the best of'em." She added turning to the bathroom door. "Come on 'Baroness' you can't hide in there all night."

"O-okay, but, but promise you won't laugh?" Willow half asked half pleaded.

"Pinky swear." Buffy returned with raised hand.

"God this is way tighter then I-I would have thought." Willow complained at last emerging from the bathroom, her costume clung to her in all the right places revealing curves Willow herself did not acknowledge at all. The bust was eye catching almost at once due to the red on black Cobra symbol placed centrally across her breasts, her boots made her appear a few inches taller and the fake glasses she'd found in the pocket made her look what some would call 'sexy beyond belief.'

"Wow." Buffy smiled. "You're drop dread gorgeous Wills." Embarrassed Willow looked around for a place to hide. "I mean that really." Buffy said with genuine conviction in her voice, unused to the compliment Willow just shrugged.

"Th-these pockets are, are murder." Was the first thing she could think of to say. "I don't think I want to keep this on Buffy, it just isn't me and, and I couldn't find the right kind of black wig. The Baroness isn't a red head."

"But Willow that's the point." Buffy retorted walking around her best friend so she could use the mirror. "Look Halloween is the night that not you is you, but not you. Y'know?"

"I g-g-guess you're right Buffy, but are you sure dressing up as a terrorist is the way to go?"

"Willow." Buffy started only to be interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Oh! That's Xander." She announced. "Don't worry so much about who you are tonight Wills, the Baroness is just a character and you'll probably never meet her anyway. So let's go."

"Yeah. O-o-okay." Willow reluctantly agreed following Buffy out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs 'Joyce Summers' left the kitchen where she'd stashed her suit case to answer the door, upon opening it she was surprised to find Xander there in genuine military fatigues. Something about them nagged at her, but her thoughts were dismissed as soon as Xander snapped to attention and offered a salute to which she reflexively responded.

"Evenin' ma'am Private First Class Alexander Harris here to escort your daughter to our appointed rounds." He stated almost as though he were a genuine soldier, 'Joyce' couldn't remember the last time she'd ever heard him use his full name, something was wiggy to use her niece's catchphrase.

"At ease soldier." 'Joyce' returned with a genuine smile. Xander instantly relaxed seemingly unaware that he'd been standing at attention since greeting her. "Where'd you get those fatigues Xander? They look genuine."

"My Uncle Rory's attic, he said they belonged to the son of one of his old business partners though don't ask me why he has them." 'Joyce's' smile widened until her gaze fell upon the picture tucked away in the corner of Xander's hat, it was a picture she'd seen before. Buffy came downstairs though before she could bring it up. "Buffy! Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe. I completely renounce spandex!" Xander exclaimed upon catching sight of Buffy, 'Joyce' eyed her niece in utter confusion at the sight of her in the floor length gown.

"Thank you kind sir." Buffy returned with a curtsy to which Xander bowed in such a way as to remind 'Joyce' of the one who once kept that picture with him at all times. "But wait till you see…"

"Baroness!" 'Joyce' blurted reaching for a non-existent gun as Willow appeared at the top of the stairs, both girls eyed her warily while Xander looked both awestruck and ready to pounce gun clutched tightly in hand pointing in Willow's general direction. His other hand was clutching the hilt of the plastic knife tucked away in his belt.

"Mom?" Buffy asked, 'Joyce' shook her head.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Willow I spoiled your big entrance." She apologized.

"Th-that's ok Mrs. Summers." The red head returned looking slightly downcast; Buffy shot her mother a questioning look. In all the confusion no one noticed Xander snapping out of his trance, but the boy looked powerfully upset due to the fact that he'd actually pulled the trigger on his plastic gun upon first seeing Willow in her costume.

"Willow words can not express… You are H.O.T. Hot." He blurted covering up his growing fear, Willow blushed.

"R-really Xander?" She asked meekly a hopeful look passing through her eyes all too briefly.

"I hereby retract my previous renouncing of spandex." He replied right hand raised as though taking an oath, her cheeks blushing furiously Willow joined the others.

"Mom we're gonna be back early I think." Buffy began suspiciously. "Have fun at your party, I… Want to talk when you get back."

"Right, you three have fun too." 'Joyce' returned as the three teens left the house, she waved after them and then shut the door with a sigh. "Smooth move Courtney you practically declared yourself to be a completely different person with that, I'll blame Duke if he hadn't called I would still be in Joyce's right mind instead of my own." She muttered to herself. "Better tell that Christine woman to think fast, but still what could have possessed Willow to dress up as that European trash?" She asked herself with a shake of her head.

* * *

Undisclosed Location; Same Time  
Sunnydale, California…

"Mrs. Edith will be cross." Drusilla spoke aloud picking up her doll. "Naughty snake comes to gobble up the kitten, snap, snap the naughty snake will go."

"Dru what the bloody hell are you on about?" Spike asked entering the room. "Nobody does anything on Halloween, its tradition."

"Changes come, naughty snakes want to control the garden and red, white and blue will fight them." Dru replied. "Mrs. Edith says she will go, my poor Spikey and I are doomed, the kitten has claws." Spike looked worried at that, years had taught him never to take Dru's ramblings for granted.

"Dru, luv, are you sayin' we're gonna be dust?" He asked seriously.

"Grandmummsy is waiting Spike my pet." Dru replied simply. Spike's eyes widened in fear and he quickly left the room hollering for his minions, Drusilla giggled madly and stroked her dolls' hair. "Father will be lost, the great snake rules all. Kitten needs help; does Mrs. Edith think we could help the itty bitty kitten?" She asked. Her eyes widened in shock and for the first time since being turned sanity graced them again, Drusilla screamed loudly at the top of her lungs almost wailing and flung the doll away causing it to collide with the wall and shatter to pieces.

* * *

Sunnydale High; Sixteen Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

"Okay, on sleazing extra candy. Tears are key; tears will normally get you the double bagger. You can also try the old 'you missed me' routine, but it's risky. Only go there for chocolate. Understood?" Xander's group all nodded some with awe twinkling in their little eyes, smirking Xander straightened from his crouched position. "Ok troops, let's move out."

"Stop staring Billy." Jane, Billy's sister ordered with a pout. "It's rude."

"But, she's so pretty." Billy pointed out; Willow blushed and tried to get the little boys in her group to pay attention. Even without hormones they obviously liked the way she was dressed.

"Miss Rosenberg I see Miss Summers' delinquent habits are rubbing off on you." Principal Snyder stated approaching Willow's group from down the hall. "I trust you won't be coming to school in that." He added disdainfully.

"Uh, n-n-no Principal Snyder." She returned before hastily leading her children out of the building. "Now I wish Buffy had let me go as the ghost." She muttered humiliated, one of the other boys whistled from where he was. Larry grabbed him by the shoulder and shook his head, apparently what Xander had done to him made him a little more careful about what kind of rumors he spread around. As well as how he treated girls.

* * *

The night was warm and filled with the cries of children trick-or-treating, a party for the parents was being held on Sunnydale Universities campus and the Bronze was about to host a killer party for the teenage set. As promised the night life were off hiding or whatever it was they did on All Hallows Eve, but in the back room of the newly opened Ethan's the man in question was incanting a spell.  
What Ethan couldn't know was that his so-called harmless fun for the evening was about to turn the lives of three particular teenagers upside down. And The Powers that Be were about to have all their plans for the next five and a half years completely destroyed, the Fates had woven new destinies for the Slayer and her friends.

"Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!" Ethan cried out completing the spell a smile gracing his lips as he imagined the utter chaos soon to be unleashed.

* * *

Unknown Street; Sixteen Fifty-Nine Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Snapping back to reality with a jerk he glanced around wondering where he was, disoriented his memories assailed him up to the moment of his first death, alongside them the life story of a young man also became revealed. Shaking his head to clear it he suddenly realized two things, first of all his spirit had taken possession of another's body most likely because of his silent wish made upon the moment of his death. And secondly the woman calling herself Joyce Summers would most likely have a ride out of here and he needed to debrief the others on what he'd discovered on Cobra's Island.

"Sunnydale." He stated to himself the sound of a voice almost like heaven after four decades of silence. "Local military base unlikely, the Initiative could get wind of her evac, which only leaves one possible location. Stowing the automatic MK 16 over one shoulder with its strap the young man in a body previously home to the soul of Alexander Harris quickly faded into the night, blending into the surrounding darkness with practiced skill and ease.

* * *

Her vision clearing slowly she looked around at the utter chaos in the streets as creatures out of Mindbender's worst dreams stalked others or fought even uglier creatures. She had no clue what had happened, but she was certainly not on Cobra Island any longer or with Destro in his bedroom.

"If this is another one of the Commanders' little games of loyalty testing I will snap his neck when I get back to the island." The Baroness complained seeking out any possible avenue of sanity amongst the darkness. "I should seek some semblance of shelter considering I have no weapon." She observed. The owner of the house she was in front of lay in a growing pool of blood two midget monstrosities devouring the hags flesh. Curling her lip she made her way off into the night ignorant not only of the fact she was currently not in possession of her own body, but that this persons' body had twenty-twenty vision.

* * *

Lady Margarite O'Shaunnesy Destro could barely believe her misfortune, the demons were running rampant and she had no husband at her side to aide in defending herself, she also had a strange sensation that something wasn't right.

"I am too short." She announced as at last the uncertainty cleared up and she became aware of her strangely shrunken state. Reaching into her handbag she removed a mirror and examined her face, it was not her own, far younger and lacking the high cheekbones that had graced her own face. "If I have told James once I have told him endlessly not to play with magics." She sighed returning the mirror to its place; slipping a stake from her handbag she sorely wished she had a better weapon. "I shall have to locate a telephone and attempt to undo what my dear husband has wrought, I just hope that the Giles family is still employed by the Watcher's Council, I fear much time may have passed judging by the state of the automobiles parked here and I seem to recall my death." Lady Destro searched the handbag and found a student ID card with an address on it; surely they would have a phone. Leaving the chaos in the streets she walked off into the night intent on her mission unaware that a pair of eyes watched her.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Wow I can honestly say this fic has netted me more story alerts then any other I've put up on this sight. I do hope you'll all appreciate where I'm taking this story. Chapter Three is being typed as we speak and Chapter Four has one whole mondo-size paragraph done soon to get many more scenes added. Cobra Regenerated will follow througha much alternate Season Two. With Spike dead and Drusilla soon to be, indisposed as it were Buffy the Vampire Slayer is going to be dealing with an all new Big Bad as you'll find out in this chapter. Season Three will follow the events of this story in a tale entitled... Well that would just spoil it too much if I revealed it now, suffice it to say Mayor Wilkins won't be the Big Bad snake this time around.  
I do hope you'll all review after reading Chapter Two, and so without further ado I now present to you...

**Cobra Regenerated Chapter Two  
Nighttime Activities**

* * *

This world is older then recorded history would have you believe. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their… Their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for, for man.  
All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures and vampires. The books tell the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul.  
He bit another, and another, and so they walk the Earth, feeding… Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the old ones to return. Fortunately, in every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is… The Slayer.

* * *

November First; Zero Hundred Hours Fifty-Nine Minutes  
Castle Destro; Trans-Carpathia, Scotland the Laird Destro's Bed Chambers…

Ethan Rayne's spell had caused hundreds to be possessed by fictional beings, but in the case of three particular individuals their souls were displaced and the dead walked again in their bodies. Save for one Willow Rosenberg who was mistakenly soul-swapped with the soul of a living woman using the name Anastasia DeCobray, as such one moment Willow was watching children trick-or-treat in Sunnydale, California. And the next she was experiencing something almost completely foreign to her in an alien body, at least alien to her soul as the euphoric sensations slowly began to fade away brought on by the orgasm The Baroness had been in the middle of.

"Oh my God what happened, where are the kids, where am I, who are you, what are we doing?" Willow babbled her voice completely foreign to her ears. The man beside her eyed her completely surprised and placed a hand on her thigh as he pulled out of her vagina making her uncomfortable, Willow jerked back slightly.

"My dear Anastasia I do not pretend to know where you learn some of these kinky ideas or why you persist in them at times, but I have exhausted myself for tonight you are well aware that five times is my limit." The man informed with a smile, Willow was still confused and a little terrified at feeling this vulnerable. Glancing down at herself she was shocked to find proportions that were at odds with what she remembered, her bust was at least twice as large as she was accustomed to and her hips never looked this good. "Come let us rest, tomorrow shall be trying as it stands thanks to our dubious ally and his constant demands."

"Ally?" Willow questioned confused.

"Anastasia what is the matter with you?" The man demanded. "This goes beyond pleasant diversion; I do not enjoy this game." Willow squirmed under the intense gaze her eyes lowered, cupping her chin the man forced her to look at him, what he saw hardened his gaze and in the blink of an eye a gun was pressed into Willows' face.

"Oh no please don't kill me." She begged.

"You are not the Baroness, but considering I just spent the last four hours with my love I can only assume that you are also not G. I. Joe." The mysterious man informed. "I think it is time we had a talk." He added coldly.

"Sure, sure, but could you put the gun down?" Willow asked softly, the man nodded and lowered his firearm. "Who has sex with a gun under the pillow anyway?"

* * *

October Thirty-First; Seventeen Twenty-Two Hours  
1630 Revello Drive; Sunnydale, California…

Lady Destro found the key in her purse to this body's home and had entered, the phone was easy to find, but pictures around the home distracted her from trying the number ingrained into memory. Specifically the image of the teenagers' father hanging almost forgotten behind a tall plant, it was an image that almost mirrored one she'd seen many times of her husband back home.  
Despite some features not matching one hundred percent the aristocratic glare in those cold blue orbs was one accustomed to having his way, and the mark of a Destro. With crystal clarity she realized who this was, it could only be one person and the irony that her spirit would possess this form was not lost on her.

"My Granddaughter." Lady Destro made her way into the bathroom and examined herself in the mirror, the body was lithe yet petite and the blonde streaks in her hair told a story of obvious colorings. "Such a shame she tries to pass herself off as a vapid blonde, her noble heritage speaks of so much more." She commented. The dress was one familiar to her though it had been hemmed for a much shorter stature. "How on Earth did she get a hold of this? If James has been selling off my clothes I shall certainly see to it he learns the error of his ways." A sudden knock at the door brought her up short, turning she wondered if she should answer it.

"Buffy are you home?" A man's voice called from outside, Lady Destro stared at herself in the mirror somehow accessing the memories of her Granddaughter she became stunned.

"Buffy." She repeated. "That will never do for an heir of M.A.R.S. Corporation." She decided.

"Buffy why are you talking to yourself?" A tall dark haired pale skinned man in a long coat was suddenly standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

"How dare you barge into my home uninvited, who do you think you are sir and how did you get in?" She demanded angrily, the young man stared completely at a loss.

"I just came in the back door; I thought you might be in trouble. Have you seen the chaos going on out there?" He asked his tone one of uncertainty, Lady Destro glared at him coolly.

"You presume much of my Granddaughter sir and I… See no reflection! Back, back you undead thing!" She exclaimed holding up her crucifix and forcing the vampire to back up recoiling from the holy symbol, the vampire tried to say something, but a scream from outside and a crash from the rear entrance served to distract the both of them.

"Someone's in trouble." The vampire said. "We've got to help."

"A vampire who shows concern for others. Now I have seen everything." Lady Destro remarked.

"Buffy, or whoever you are, trust me I'm not evil." The vampire pleaded, a second of the undead creatures appeared then hissing and without a word the first vampire tackled him and knocked him out cold.

"Trust is earned vampire and this day you have proven your intentions, come let us aid that person." Lady Destro commanded; trained by her husband in the art of defense she easily paced the vampire as they rushed out the front door, not an easy feat in her current attire. A woman dressed as a cat-person was being chased by a hideous canine faced beast, the vampire made to attack it only for another monstrosity of equal repulsiveness to beat him to the punch.  
The cat-person, Lady Destro and the vampire returned to Buffy's house together, as they did so the cat-person kept shooting her Granddaughters' body with a curious look.

"Cordelia are you alright?" The vampire questioned as they settled in the living room eyeing the massive bloodbath going on outside warily.

"No! I was just attacked by Jo-Jo the Dog-Faced Boy. Look at my costume! Do you really think Party Town's gonna give me my deposit back?" She demanded the vampire rolled his eyes unseen; Lady Destro had to share the sentiment. Not all vapid teenage girls were blonde unfortunately.

"She's not like you." The vampire observed. Lady Destro eyed him curiously for a moment before recalling her predicament.

"Thank heaven for that." She retorted with a sneer.

"Hey. What's your damage Summers?"

"Silence. You have the privileged honor of addressing Lady Margarite O'Shaunnesy Destro young lady and you will show me the respect my station deserves." She commanded with haughty airs, Angel took a step back at the revelation, he knew of the Destro Clan. "I believe our Vampiric ally was referencing the fact that unlike myself you have not become possessed by whatever magic was used to turn 'Jo-Jo' into that beast."

"Huh?"

"Of course." The vampire spoke up. "Someone's cast a spell to turn people into their costumes they wore for Halloween." He explained.

"Then why didn't I become a reject from Cats?" Cordelia asked.

"Party Town." The vampire said as though it should be obvious. "You're not affected because you got your costume from Party Town."

"Then where did Buffy get the evil step-sister gown?"

"I have no idea; the memories of my Granddaughter are not as pronounced any longer." Lady Destro informed.

"Maybe Giles can help us figure it out." The vampire mused.

"Did you say Giles?" Lady Destro queried.

"Duh Buffy or whoever you are. Giles is your watcher remember." Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Watcher." Lady Destro repeated intrigued. "That would explain the energy I have been feeling, so my Granddaughter became the Slayer James would be proud." The others were eyeing her as if she'd just grown a second head. "Well then why are we standing around, lead us to this Mister Giles vampire." She ordered imperiously.

"It's Angel."

"I care nothing about your name creature, I may trust you, but if you don't take us to Mister Giles immediately I will stake you."

"God she's worse then mom." Cordelia muttered as the trio once again vacated the Summers home.

* * *

Private Landing Field, Sunnydale Airport; Seventeen Fifty Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

The familiar and welcome sight of the Tomahawk made the man currently trapped within Alexander Harris' body smile; the operatives of G. I. Joe had been working with standard military equipment since Cobras' supposed defeat the custom military helicopter brought back memories of happier times when the team was still active, it was good to see it again. Snake-Eyes knew he could always count on his comrades in arms, and since Wild Bill hadn't taken off yet he could only surmise Cover Girl wasn't here yet.  
Which presented somewhat of a problem to be honest, Wild Bill wasn't the trusting sort and quite frankly many of G. I. Joes' members would be hard pressed to believe in the supernatural. A fact they'd need to alter if they hoped to stand up against Cobra now and their corrupted Initiative replacements.

"Perhaps I should have contacted my sword brother first." He mused, thoughtful gaze studying the parked Tomahawk. Standing next to it was the familiar figure of Wild Bill, native born Texan and G. I. Joe cowboy. The pepper red hair and mustache were dead giveaways even at this distance, but how to approach him? "Hi Wild Bill it's me Snake-Eyes… Doubt that would fly especially since I'm in a teenager's body, but perhaps if I snuck aboard the troop transport area. I'm small enough for that, but still the trouble is convincing Hawk I am who I claim to be it was difficult enough the last time I 'came back from the dead'." Snake-Eyes stopped talking to himself and smirked. He'd spent so long in silence where his thoughts went unheard he would have to train himself not to be so vocal again, or Alexander would need to train himself. Snake-Eyes was no fool, magic did not last indefinitely and he had only desired to alert G. I. Joe, once accomplished his soul would return to death while Alex would retain the knowledge and the skills. Possessions of this sort were well known to Snake-Eyes, his long studies in Japan had led to his spiritual awakening on a scale that young Alexander had yet to face. "Although he does have some small experience with possession, the Hyena is a powerful totem and properly trained Xander could tap into those primal instincts to enhance his natural gifts, without the attempted rape." Snake-Eyes thought aloud, movement near the Tomahawk forced him to return to the moment as Cover Girl began walking towards her ride. Stealthily he crept through the night using the shadows for cover, as he neared his former body's old friends however movement of a different sort caught his attention.  
A host of vampires were circling the Tomahawk, that they could spoke little of the designers of this private airfield, Snake-Eyes suspected that Spike had decided to kidnap who he perceived was the Slayers' mother. Sliding the once plastic katana silently from its sheath Snake-Eyes stalked the stalkers, part of him wishing he had his commando uniform rather then the old 'Nam fatigues.

* * *

Courtney's thoughts were on her niece and not the mission ahead of her, whatever it would be; she wished that she could understand all of the strange events surrounding Buffy. Something was going on, but despite Snyder's beliefs Courtney knew it had nothing to do with gangs, no it was something more.

"Hello little lady, it's good ta see you again." Wild Bill greeted tipping his cowboy hat in greeting, Courtney smiled. She'd missed talking to adults her own age to be honest, as Joyce she'd practically had to lead a sheltered life considering the rest of her family and Joyce's friends refused to play the charade even for Buffy's sake.

"The same goes to you Wild Bill." She returned passing one of her suitcases to him. "It must be really serious if they got the old Tomahawk out of moth balls." She added.

"You should have seen Wet Suit when he saw the SHARC." He returned. "Ornerier then a polecat."

"I'll bet." Courtney frowned as she turned to give one last look at Sunnydale part of her still with Buffy. "Well, I guess it's time to." An unearthly roar startled both adults and together they turned to the hangar close by, a bleach blonde man charged them while two others and a swaying brunette woman followed him. Courtney didn't know what to make of them; they almost seemed to have disfigured faces with pronounced brow ridges and glowing eyes.

"Holy." Wild Bill pulled out his twin six-shooters and started firing while Courtney dove for cover, the blonde snarled at the gun fire, but kept coming. Without warning another figure appeared, he was holding a katana and the way he moved, his style reminded Courtney of someone else. The blade lashed out almost to fast to track, as the two figures passed by one another the blonde came to an abrupt stop a fury clear in his eyes even at this distance. Courtney couldn't believe her eyes as the blonde man literally turned to dust before them, the brunette woman howled in agony and the other two disfigured men turned and fled.

"Kitten has slain my Spikey." The woman stated clawing at her eyes as if to tear them out. "Death, ashes, bones. Kitten must kill me too."

"I do not kill defenseless women." The figure in shadows called in a frighteningly familiar voice.

"Mrs. Edith has told me what to expect, ropes and chains and all those nasty things. I am to be punished in bondage." The woman shot back swaying almost drunkenly on her feet a small smile crossing her lips. "The one who sees and the serpents' eyes must bring me along, I promise to be a good little girl, I shall eat all of my cookies and drink my tea and won't need to be whipped. I shall become a demonstration model for the red, white and blue before joining my poor Spikey."

"You are insane, but you can read the stars. Swear on the dust of your undead lover that you shall not harm another living soul and I shall bring you." The katana wielder ordered, the woman approached him and collapsed to her knees before the dust that had once been a man.

"I swear, cross my heart and hope to dust." She giggled head bowed, the katana wielder nodded and turned to face the two members of G. I. Joe still staring in confusion, fear and awe at the events playing out before them. Remarkably Courtney recognized the katana wielding teenager.

"Xander?" She questioned trying to grasp at some sense of normalcy.

"Actually Cover Girl I'm afraid he is currently displaced at the moment." Alex replied bowing apologetically. "Wild Bill, Cover Girl. It's me, ah, Snake-Eyes." He added with a sheepish smile, Wild Bill holstered his guns and took his hat off in utter confusion.

"I'll be a son of a cattle rustler." He proclaimed.

"Snake-Eyes." Cover Girl repeated staring at the boy as if he'd lost his mind, fingering the knife tucked in his pants nervously he bowed his head slightly.

"It's a long story Courtney, I'd really rather only have to explain it once with Conrad and Clay present." Xander said in a soft barely perceptible tone, approaching him Courtney was still in shock, but she placed a hand on the young mans' shoulder more to steady her own nerves then show any kind of support at this junction.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." She said smirking slightly to hide her growing unease and fears, Xander nodded and pointed at the unnamed woman. Obediently she climbed up into the Tomahawk looking almost meek in comparison to the attacking creatures of before.

"We've got to hurry." Xander said rushing to the helicopter. "It… I mean I haven't much time."

"This is goin' to be one hell of a debriefing." Wild Bill remarked tugging his hat back on and hopping back into the pilot's seat.

* * *

November First; Oh One Fifty Hours  
Castle Destro; Trans-Carpathia, Scotland Laird Destro's Bed Chambers…

The Destro clan was well aware of the world of demons and magic, their M.A.R.S. Corporation once supplied weapons to bloody demonic clan wars that lasted decades, but James Destro the Twenty-Fourth had long since been educated in the disasters deals with demons could lead to. So it was that discovering his beloved had become possessed by a fifteen year old girl from Sunnydale, California was not that much of a surprise. The fact that the possessor was still alive and had no idea how it had happened was.

"You said you were dressed as Anasta… The Baroness for Halloween?" Destro sought clarification, Willow nodded as she struggled to get back into Anastasias black PVC-like suit. "How did you come to choose this costume?"

"Well it was really Buffy. She kind of insisted I get dressed as someone else."

"And this Buffy chose a known Terrorist." Destro smirked bemused at that, climbing out of the bed he started to get dressed himself noting the flush of Anastasia's cheeks. He had believed Willow, but he felt a test was in order and even had she been play acting, Anastasia would never blush at witnessing his nudity.

"I told her it was kind of wiggy, but she can be. Ah, persuasive."

"Yes I know the type." Destro observed wryly recalling his brief encounter with Zarana when her brother Zandar was captured. "What concerns me though is how this Ethan character got hold of one of Anastasia's uniforms. We of Cobra are not so careless."

"Cobra." Willow squeaked Destro eyed her suspiciously. "M-Maybe someone stole it; I mean how can you trust everybody who, ah, works for you?"

"Those under my personal employ would never seek such petty acts of vengeance or personal enrichment." Destro informed poignantly. "However this Ethan sounds, familiar. A pity you do not know his last name."

"Yeah, yeah." Willow stammered. "Why couldn't Buffy have been the one to get body swapped? I don't trust this Destro guy and at least all her Slayer-ness might help her get out of here in one piece." She complained to herself, but she did not go unheard. Destro was quite adept at hearing half-muttered remarks. Whirling to face her suddenly Willow had little time to react as her face was grabbed in one iron-gripped grasp.

"You know of the Slayer?" Destro demanded, Willow trembled fearfully, she shouldn't have said that out loud. "Tell me her name child." He ordered all warmth gone from his tone.

"It's, it's B-Buffy." Willow complied not realizing that Destro wouldn't kill her while she was in Baronesses body. "My friend Buffy Summers, and if, if you hurt me she'll so kick your ass." The expression on Destro's face made Willow want to crawl back into the bed and hide under the covers, it was an expression of cool calculation.

"Come with me and do not address anyone." Destro commanded moving to the door, following obediently after him Willow was led from the bedroom through numerous halls. Men in strange suits stood guard at practically every interval and Willow was clearly nervous, but also surprised to discover she was in a castle.  
Peeking into some of the other rooms she found many interesting pieces of art, eventually Destro led her into an ornate office with an old looking desk covered by a red tapestry. Marching straight to the filing cabinet he reached in and removed a black folder with a big red X across it. Willow watched confused as he leafed through the pages and pulled out a birth certificate, brow furrowed he eyed Willow and then the paper.

"Is, is something wrong?"

"Tell me, this Buffy. Does she speak of her parents?"

"Yes, her mothers name is Joyce and her fathers name is Hank. They're, ah, divorced." Destro closed the distance between them and grabbed her face again staring into her eyes.

"You wouldn't lie to me… No, you are to naïve for such a foolish and dangerous ploy." Destro glanced back to the folder, inside was information on the mother and of course his bastard brother, but the information on his dead sister-in-law was woefully incomplete as was the niece. His own fault for failing to keep abreast of everything, but with the fall of Cobra and his being asked to head the Initiative plan he had let thins lax. "Have you seen pictures of this Buffy as a child?"

"Oh yes, she wanted to share everything and we got to talking one day and I got curious so she pulled out the family albums to compare and." Destro moved his hand to cover her mouth and was amazed that she continued to talk, it was a miracle she didn't run out of breath, hyperventilate or shut up knowing of her danger.

"Is this the girl you know?" Destro held up a school photograph, one he'd been sent by Hank himself apparently the bastard had at least been proud of his daughter, or more then likely of the fact that he had a legitimate heir to M.A.R.S. while Destro had yet to father any children of his own. Willow answered his question without words, the look in her eyes told all he needed to know. "Coincidental beyond all belief, that she would become the Slayer of all potential candidates. A being of her strength and skill. If the Commander found out about this it could destroy everything I have worked for." Willow didn't like the look Destro gave her as he trailed off, it was a look that spoke of wheels turning, she really hadn't meant to get Buffy in trouble. "You must bring the Slayer to me."

"But, I can't she's needed to guard the Hellmouth." Willow returned at last able to speak.

"If Willow Rosenberg will not then I shall have to create someone who can." Destro smiled and Willow backed away from him in fear, but as she did she felt a presence behind her and spun around to find one of the guards standing there with a strange device in his hand.

"When did you?" She started to ask and then the device was placed onto her head, pain spiked through her mind and she screamed before everything went dark.

* * *

October Thirty-First; Seventeen Fifty Hours  
Unspecified Location, possibly Rosenberg House; Sunnydale, California…

Anastasia DeCobray was temporarily seeking shelter from the chaos around her in a house she'd discovered the key to in one of her pockets when something happened and she felt a strange spasm through her entire body. Screaming she collapsed and images seemed to flood her mind, at first they sped by to quickly for her to make any sense out of them. Gradually they became more manageable until at last she no longer saw anything except a young red headed teenager huddled in the corner of her mind, which was curious and a little unsettling.

"No, Destro don't I promise I won't tell anyone. I'll bring Buffy to you, I swear it no more pain."

"Child, what are you speaking of?" Anastasia demanded as gently as she could, in response the child jerked up and looked around in fear. Her gaze met the Baronesses and another series of images flashed between the two of them, the girl jerked back in shock and Anastasia recoiled suddenly aware of things that she hadn't been before.

"You." The girl gasped. "How is this possible?"

"The spell must have caused a connection to be formed between us child, when Destro placed the brainwave scanner on my head it created. What I presume to be a feedback loop, your soul is now back where it belongs." The girl trembled backing away from her.

"Then you go back." She ordered, but her voice was weak and the fear tangible, Baroness laughed in mocking only to stop as a stray memory of the girl's childhood struck a chord with her.

"Your parents, have they ever spoken to you in love?"

"What? No, not that I can recall, but why should you care?" Baroness smiled and suddenly she was beside Willow a hand gently pressed against her shoulder.

"You have had the unique privilege of being Anastasia DeCobray for one night, we are connected child, Willow you have such potential." Willow shook her head in denial. "You are intelligent beyond what you show to others, and you are beautiful, yet you refuse to see this. Willow I am ashamed, ashamed that you do not live up to what you could be, you could be as great as myself some day. Our backgrounds could almost be mirror images of the other."

"I could never be a Terrorist." Willow said in shock. The Baroness chuckled.

"Cobras goal may be radical to the extreme, but so was Julius Caesar's in his day."

"What's a brainwave scanner?" Willow asked determined to change subjects, yet curious.

"It is a device to brainwash those not loyal to Cobra into mindless obedience." The Baroness replied bluntly. "Destro and I never agreed with the Commander concerning his policy in using it, he must truly be desperate for this Buffy to be brought to him to have even attempted to use it."

"But why? And why does he have a picture of her in that file?" Willow looked pitifully lost and part of her could sympathize with the girl's emotions on the matter, it wasn't like James at all.

"If we are to discover the answers to that my dear then we shall have to get Buffy to Destro." She eyed the girl thoughtfully a plan beginning to form.

"B-B-But I can't, I mean the Hellmouth, we can't leave it undefended."

"You must, if you do not Destro will send the Iron Grenadiers and that will only serve to attract the attention of Cobra Commander. Trust me you do not want to attract **his** attention."

"I know." Willow agreed her voice catching with fear as imagined threats and perceived danger filled her mind. "What can I do, I don't want to betray my best friend. We're supposed to be fighting demons and vampires, not, not running from terrorists."

"Then we shall do what Destro planned, only instead of replacing Willow Rosenberg we shall mask her behind a new personality." Baroness decided with a shake of her head. "It is she who will betray your friend and you shall have the perfect alibi, I'm certain Buffy shall not hold you accountable. Better for her to be angry with myself and Destro."

"A new personality." Willow repeated slowly. "How would it work?" Baroness smiled and ran a hand through Willow's hair; perhaps because their souls were touching each others she felt remarkable kinship with this child. She wished to help her and it would be the closest she would ever have to having a real daughter, children were a luxury she could never hope to afford, it would be unfair and dangerous for the child.

"I shall explain." She began and sat down beside Willow with a small smile on her lips, if the girl agreed to this the mystery of Buffy Summers would be open to her and if it was one thing Anastasia DeCobray could never turn down it was the promise of more knowledge.

* * *

Sunnydale High Library; Eighteen Oh One Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Rupert Giles was not pleased; currently Snyder had for all intents and purposes forced him to remain here until the students got back while he had run off to some faculty gathering, obviously a party to which Giles had not been invited for whatever reason. Although it was possible Snyder really had pressing matters to attend to. Considering the man had been dressed as a Ferengi at the time, Giles seriously doubted it. Still no sense in wasting perfectly good time, removing a large stack of cards from the card catalogue and leafing through them he sorted two to one side for further perusal.  
An explosion and suppressive gunfire distracted him briefly, but he paid precious little attention to it until the far wall of the Library imploded raining books and shelves down on the lower floor. Stunned Giles could only watch as a large man with half his face torn away revealing a metallic skeleton grabbed a strange looking demon by the tail and spun it around.

"Hasta La Vista Baby." The half-man said hurling the creature clear across the parking lot.

"Seriously ewwww, who dressed up as the Alien?" The familiar voice of Cordelia Chase asked as she, Angel and Buffy entered the library through the gaping hole in the wall.

"So cool, Terminator versus Xenomorph." A fourth person commented as a short young dark haired boy in a homemade Captain Kirk outfit joined the trio.

"Tell me again why the Dork had to come along?" Cordelia asked of no one in particular, Buffy eyed her with an air of aloofness that Giles couldn't believe to ever see on his Slayer's face.

"Because he has knowledge we do not as well as that." Buffy pointed to the phaser in the boys' left hand, Cordelia rolled her eyes before noticing the damage all around her.

"I still don't understand why only Jonathan's phaser became real." Angel commented utterly mystified, Jonathan made to speak only to be interrupted by the sound of Giles clearing his throat. The Watcher was pinching the bridge of his nose attempting to stave off a headache.

"Would someone care to explain what is going on and why you are blowing holes in school property walls?" He asked patiently.

"That wasn't my fault." Jonathan defended. "He messed up my aim; I was trying to kill the Xenomorph."

"One of your friends trapped in a Halloween costume by the spell." Angel shot back.

"Andrew would have understood. Better dead then Trans-Gendered into a Queen Xenomorph." Jonathan muttered under his breath, Giles had to clear his throat again to get back on track. Buffy approached him with a warm smile on her lips a large contrast to the cold and silent glare she'd been sporting previously.

"Rupert, all grown up and following in Lady Edna's footsteps I see." She greeted surprising the older man by offering a hug, not to mention knowing his grandmother's name.

"Someone mojoed the costumes of the students, but as far as we can tell only those who bought them at that new Ethan's place are affected." Cordelia explained bluntly. "And for the record, I'm not cleaning this up, his phaser, his mess." Jonathan looked upset at that and muttered something under his breath; Angel smirked at the comment only he could hear.

"Ethan." Giles repeated a dark shadow passing briefly in his eyes.

"Yes little Ethan Rayne, I was just as surprised as you Rupert." Buffy stated matter of factly.

"Uh, not to sound rude Buffy, but you aren't exactly yourself." Giles observed trying not to ask the obvious question.

"Lady Margarite O'Shaunnesy Destro, I doubt you'd remember me my clan had little to do with your Watcher's Council and I was an old woman by the time you reached age ten." She revealed Angel once again grew paler then usual. He was old enough to remember the Destro clan when they had actively aided the demonic clans. The Master had, had the misfortune of siring one of their offspring once, the only case where a vampire staked their own childe only twenty-four hours after siring them.

"Good Lord." Giles proclaimed before gathering his coat. "Stay here I will handle this."

"But Rupert." Buffy Destro protested, Giles spun back to face her a touch of darkness in his gaze.

"Stay here." He repeated firmly, his tone filled with such command Angel actually sat down before realizing he was sitting. Giles left and the others gathered around Buffy Destro, Jonathan setting his phaser back to stun in the process.

"Suits me just fine my feet are killing me, why couldn't you have gotten an Enterprise instead of that useless gun?" Cordelia blurted pulling out a file and beginning to do her nails with a bored expression, Jonathan opened his mouth to say something only to have a hand clamped over it by Angel.

"Don't antagonize her." The vampire whispered.

* * *

G. I. Joe Flagship U.S.S. Flagg; Eighteen Fifteen Hours  
Anchored somewhere off the coast of Santa Barbera…

The Tomahawk landed and the quartet climbed out, standing to meet them were General Hawk, Duke, Flint, Lady Jaye, Scarlett and Beachhead, having radioed a brief explanation ahead everyone was both ready and a little on edge. Courtney had no idea what to do, but she'd be damned if she sat this one out.  
Words were not exchanged, but she could tell tensions were mounting; together the entire group of ten left the deck of the aircraft carrier and made their way down a few flights to the central mission debriefing room. Xander kept eyeing the mysterious brunette with a look of uncertainty, Courtney for her part couldn't believe this was the same boy she'd come to know, his mannerisms so like Snake-Eyes as to almost be indistinguishable from the ninja commando.

"Before we get into the how's and why's of the matter how can we be sure you are who you claim to be?" Hawk demanded as the group settled into their seats the brunette giggled, but a look from Xander shut her up.

"I doubt reciting my clearance codes would work they've most likely been decommissioned, considering you've mobilized I have to assume you had more then one team active." Xander noted casually. "But how could any possible Cobra infiltrator know my real name?" He asked producing pen and paper from somewhere on his person. "Only my C.O., Storm Shadow, Scarlett and other close friends some here in this room know it. Cobra Commander himself knows the name I gave at enlisting, but my full birth name has remained classified since my family died in that accident." He continued writing even as he spoke, turning the paper around he slid it over to Hawk. A few others glanced at it over his shoulder, Scarlett visibly reacted, but Hawk didn't bat an eye.

"Snake-Eyes." Scarlett started.

"How the hell is this possible?" Duke demanded, the brunette giggled again placing a hand on Xander's shoulder making him jerk back in disgust.

"Kitten is all jumbled together with the one who killed my poor Spikey. The souls share the body, I saw it in the stars I did. The Great Snake rules all, plots nasty little things he does, but shhhhh, shhhhh mustn't tell or Mrs. Edith will be cross." She said laughing, Courtney had no idea what the woman was talking about and judging by half the faces in the room neither did anybody else.

"Drusilla." Xander stated tonelessly, the woman bowed her head as though physically struck. "You'll have to forgive her General; according to the memories of the boy I am cohabitating with she's completely insane, but quite necessary to help explain certain things. Seeing is believing."

"Cohabitating." Courtney repeated. "You mean somehow you and Xander are sharing that body?"

"Yes Cover Girl for all intents and purposes that is exactly what happened, is happening."

"But, how? Why?" Flint questioned impatiently.

"When Interrogator shot me I prayed to God that I could be given the chance to warn you. I don't know if God granted my prayer, but someone saw fit to do so, it wasn't pure chance that Alexander Harris found my old 'Nam fatigues in his uncles' attic and chose to wear them for Halloween." Snake-Eyes explained.

"Interrogator shot you." Hawk repeated. Snake-Eyes nodded a haunted look passing over his eyes.

"No one should remember their own death." He stated sagely. "What you all have to understand is I'm not simply possessing the boy, it may have started out that way, but a powerful spell triggered our essences to become one."

"Spell, as in magic?" Beachhead demanded skeptically, Snake-Eyes nodded.

"Magic is very real and comes in many forms; a similar skill is practiced by the ninja." Snake-Eyes pointed out. "You will recall the technique I used to fake my death once before, that was what could be considered a type of magic utilizing the chi energy of the human soul. Other types exist, Wicca the magic of the Earth, sorcery the magic most commonly practiced by the majority of mystics and then there is chaos magic. It is the most dangerous and the most unpredictable, I am not as familiar in detecting magic as the Hard Master was, not all of the Arashikage secrets can be taught, but I am certain that this magic is what was unleashed on Sunnydale."

"Buffy." Courtney gasped not even questioning what she was being told; some innate part of her just knew Snake-Eyes spoke the truth.

"Magic is real?" Lady Jaye repeated.

"Bullshit." Beachhead denied with a snort.

"Magic **is** real." Snake-Eyes shot back angrily the expression looking almost comical on young Xander's face. "Demons are real, hell is real, werewolves, creatures of nightmare it is all real. G. I. Joe just hasn't had need or call to face them; that is the task of others more suited for the job. If you fail to take my word for it allow Drusilla to demonstrate." The brunette smiled as she eyed each of the adults present, right before their eyes her face changed, grew deformed and her teeth became fangs. Her eyes shone yellow and she laughed at the sight of the others trying to come to terms with what their eyes were telling them.

"What is she?" Scarlett asked finally venturing to speak.

"The most common of demon, a vampire." Snake-Eyes replied casually. "Soulless corpses possessed by the demon, retaining all the memories of those they have killed. Drinkers of blood, despoilers of land, the walking undead and all that." He added a part of Xander peeking through in that instant as he smirked in a decidedly un-Snake-Eyes-like manner.

"If all that you're saying is true why tell us at all?" Duke wondered. Snake-Eyes visibly paled and Courtney felt a brush of cold air run up her spine.

"Cobra is not just coming back with the same old plans; they have completely corrupted the Initiative and are using them to study the demons. Cobra Commander's goal is to create an army of unstoppable killing machines blending man and demon together in an unnatural process; they've already managed to create one such creature. They call it Nemesis Enforcer." Snake-Eyes shuddered at the memory of seeing that thing, man was not meant to fly like that, the others were silent, fearful of what Cobra might be messing with. "If we are to stop Cobra we will need the aid of those gifted with the task of killing the demons, we will need the Slayer."

"The what?" Lady Jaye questioned.

"The Slayer is the one girl in all the world chosen to stand against the forces of darkness, the Japanese considers it a great honor when one of their daughters is appointed this task."

"A girl, as in a child." Duke said what most were feeling, to think that a mere child would be forced into fighting that kind of a war. No one doubted Snake-Eyes now, Alexander sighed.

"It has always been a teenaged girl. When wishing to lure your enemies in with a false sense of easy prey what better tool is there then the innocent and seemingly weak image of a young girl?" Snake-Eyes questioned.

"That's just sick." Courtney spat, Snake-Eyes turned to look directly at her and a jolt passed up her spine once again. Before she could voice the horrifying thought that gripped her Snake-Eyes seemed to grow very afraid, and then his entire body spasmed almost out of control.

"Snake-Eyes!" Scarlett cried in desperation, Duke physically had to hold her back. Blinking in sudden fear and confusion the teenager looked around almost dazed.

"Mrs. S. Courtney. What? How'd I get here, what's going on, where's the kids I was chaperoning and. Willow, Buffy!" Xander exclaimed leaping to his feet and pulling out his katana completely out of some reflexive action that was so much like Snake-Eyes though less refined. "Oh my God, I was shot." And much to the surprise of the members of G. I. Joe Xander started to cry, Courtney, unable to repress the instincts born after taking over as Buffy's mother rushed to his side to comfort him.

"It's ok Xander, you're ok. We're going to help you." She whispered soothingly, Xander shook his head denying her words and a bitter expression clouded his features.

"No Mrs. S or whoever you are. It's not." He said. "It's happening all over again, first when I discovered about the nightlife and now, the memories, they're in here." He explained pointing to his head the katana still gripped in his left hand so tightly that his knuckle was turned white. "His parents, his sister, they loved him. My parents. My parents are dirt compared to them, hell they're dirt compared to Snake-Eyes. And now. Cobra." Xanders' resolve grew hard and he pulled away from her turning to face Drusilla his blade now level with her chest. "Give me one damn reason I shouldn't dust you like I did Spike." He commanded something passing in those eyes that Courtney could never recall seeing before, this was a Xander completely alien to her, he looked almost like he was willing to die to take the vampire in their midst down with him.

"The stars sang to me Kitten and oh what lovely words they used, blood and destruction, the Great Snake rules all." Drusilla laughed and danced about the room. "They told me so much, so much that I broke Mrs. Edith. And they told me a name, such a glorious name. Itty bitty Slayer can't hurt him, not alone, red, white and blue will rise up to destroy him and oh the blood, my head swam with it."

"Spit it out." Xander growled, Drusilla pouted.

"Little kitten not like Spike, my Spikey loved me he did. The name they sang, Over Kill." She said. Xander lowered his blade a haunted look suddenly on his face.

"What is it Xander, what's wrong?" Courtney asked. Xander was lost in a memory not his own, Snake-Eyes had seen something with that name on Cobra Island it had been incomplete at the time, but it had been something he had little to go on because he didn't know what Xander knew about a certain blonde.

"Hank Summers." He whispered recalling the name on the file he'd read and his gaze fell on Courtney's a sense of foreboding entering him. "Buffy."

* * *

Sunnydale High Library; Approximately Exact Same Moment of Xander's Return.  
Sunnydale, California…

Buffy blinked suddenly very confused and just a little bit unnerved, she remembered being Lady Destro, she remembered a lot of things chief among them the fact that Lady Destro called her Granddaughter.

"What just happened?" She asked for the sake of covering up her insight.

"You weren't yourself." Cordelia replied. "I guess Giles fixed it then, good I'm exhausted and would like to get out of this cat suit." She stated moving towards the library entrance.

"Are you really back to normal?" Jonathan asked showing some concern for Buffy.

"As normal as I've ever been." She lied.

"I wonder if this still works." Jonathan mused pointing his phaser at Cordelia he pulled the trigger not expecting anything to happen, a beam lanced out and struck her down causing her to collapse stunned. "Whoops." He said with a sheepish expression, Angel took the phaser out of his hand.

"We'll keep that."

"No fair."

"We might need it to destroy any other weapons that remained after the spell was broken." Buffy pointed out. Jonathan grew pensive.

"Oh. **Oh** right, don't want a Skynet incident if Andrew's brother remained a Terminator." He acquiesced with a little nod; Angel rolled his eyes while Buffy eyed Cordelia.

"I suppose we have to get her home." She sighed.

"I'll carry her." Angel volunteered, Buffy frowned as she realized that statement didn't make her jealous anymore and Jonathan glanced outside the hole in the wall wondering if Andrew was still a Xenomorph.

"Wait a minute." Buffy spoke up cutting into Jonathan's thoughts as she realized two very important people were missing, had been all night in fact. "Where are Willow and Xander?"

* * *

Rosenberg House; Same Time  
Sunnydale, California…

Willow sat up with a groan reaching up to her head as it throbbed fiercely, she could remember a lot of strange things even a naked man sharing a bed with her for some reason. Willow wanted to go find Xander or Buffy to tell them about her experiences, but the phone rang shattering the silence of the house.

"Rosenberg residence. Willow speaking." She answered a conditioned response.

"Willow. Sheila is an embezzling adulteress." Willow instantly stiffened, her eyes grew harsh and cold as she smiled a sultry smile her body shifting so that she threw out her hip in an almost sexual come hither pose and flashed her teeth as the smile widened.

"Hello mother." She greeted her tone confident and stripped of all weakness.

"Raina my pet you know what must be done." The Baroness reminded and the girl, formerly Willow Rosenberg now Raina DeCobray secret daughter of The Baroness and Destro smiled.

"Bring Buffy Summers to you and daddy Destro of course." She stated with a laugh. "Don't worry mother, you've trained me well, the Summers girl will soon be ours."

* * *

Isle de Cobra; Twenty Fifteen Hours  
Cobra Terror Drome Research & Development…

Cobra Commander, now wearing his less formal blue uniform, entered the room with a grin beneath his mask. Mindbender and his staff stood amongst the equipment working on the pet project, when Destro found out there might be a small upset, but he could handle Destro. Mindbender tilted his glasses as the Commander approached having also changed into a less flamboyant lab coat and turned to greet him.

"Commander how good of you to join us." He greeted.

"I came to see if the programming has been completed." Cobra Commander informed. Mindbender nodded and turned to the prone form on the operating table.

"The grafts have taken, the implants work, but unfortunately the demon attachments refused to integrate with those of the human donors and our own mechanical additions." Mindbender informed disappointed.

"What reason did they fail?" The Commander demanded.

"To incompatible, we just don't understand enough about demon physiology to integrate them yet Commander. Cloning on the other hand is perfectly capable at this junction as evidenced by our combining the genes of the male specimen and the demonic beast which resulted in Nemesis Enforcer's birth."

"The mental reconditioning is also complete." Crystal Ball spoke up with a slight smile. "All vestiges of Hank Summers have been removed; he is Over Kill now in body and mind."

"Yes." Mindbender agreed testily the two of them rarely got along. Professional differences. "Well as you can see our attempt at creating a line of super soldiers has met with dismal failure, but as leader of the Battle Android Troopers Over Kill will prove most efficient." Cobra Commander circled the operating table and stared at the half a face remaining of the former Initiative head of operations, when Firefly revealed Destro's connection to Summers the Commander just had to interfere in Destro's assassination attempt even though it cost him a fair amount of cash to sway the mercenary to his side.

"Let us test Over Kill then, we require more information on demon physiology and the Initiative project is still somewhat lacking due to Summers' failures." The Commander began turning to a monitor beside the table with data on known demon hot spots around the globe. "So let us gather more knowledge." He suggested with a laugh.

"Of course Cobra Commander a brilliant idea as always." Crystal Ball concurred; Mindbender pushed the kiss-up out of the way.

"What are you thinking Commander?" He asked.

"We're going to send Over Kill on a little intelligence gathering expedition to." The Commander trailed off determined to make a decision and then stabbed at a random point on the map. "Sunnydale California, La Boca del Inferno according to our mystical informant." He added with a smirk.

"Should we send him in alone or with a contingent of Battle Android Troopers?" Mindbender questioned an eager glint in his eyes.

"Send out the B.A.Ts Mindbender, Sunnydale's demon community will be ours for the taking." The Commander decided breaking into malicious laughter; Mindbender smiled sinisterly and activated Over Kill. Blinking the cyborg creature sat up the claw on his right hand opening and closing as his body seemed to jerk in spasms.

"Over Kill reporting for duty Cobra Commander, Commander. What are your orders, orders, orders?" The cyborg asked his claw spinning around a hundred and eighty degrees with electrical spurts and sparking noises.

* * *

Spike's Former Mansion Home; Twenty-One Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

The shadow melted out of the deeper shadows, Ethan Rayne coughed having suffered indignities thanks to Ripper who couldn't exactly take a joke he wasn't feeling a hundred percent judging by the blood on his lower lip. But the meeting was scheduled and he wasn't one to break an appointment, especially when money was involved. The person cloaked in shadows tossed a bag of gold at him and Ethan caught it.

"I take it you were pleased with the results." The British man commented feeling the heft of the bag was greater then the agreed upon sum, a bonus was obviously included for a job well done. The shadowy person smiled his eyes glowing a slight red for an unknown reason.

"Indeed sorcerer. Both of our goals were accomplished tonight." He said in an indistinguishable voice.

"Ethan Rayne always delivers; you'll keep me in mind for any future projects of course." Ethan hinted with a wide grin, chuckling the man in shadow nodded. "Well I'll be off then, and thank you for the wonderful opportunity." Ethan said with a tip of his hat, metaphorically speaking, turning the sorcerer left the mansion and his business partner behind. A second shadow detached from the others around the pillars in the room as a group of individuals joined the original.

"We got everythin' in place; the base under UCS is ready for them Initiative blokes to set up shop whenever they decide on gettin' here." The red head wearing mirrored shades informed.

"Are ya sure that Mayor guy won't mind?" The blonde asked tilting an odd portable chainsaw weapon onto his shoulder.

"Positive Buzzer, Mayor Wilkins won't be troubling anyone any further the intelligence report from our mutual acquaintance was accurate." The shadowed individual replied. Emerging into the light the man revealed himself to be Zartan the leader of the Dreadnoks, standing around him were his followers Ripper, Torch, Buzzer and Monkey Wrench as well as his brother Zandar still hiding in the shadows. "Those who oppose Cobra shall be removed from the playing field, now come my loyal Dreadnoks we need to report back to the Commander as to our successes this evening." Zartan ordered his eyes shining again.

"What about that girl?" Zandar questioned softly as the others left the empty mansion. "Destro would pay handsomely to find out about her and then there are her. Unusual nighttime activities, we've been observing this place for weeks and she is. Definitely Cobra material." He pointed out with a smile.

"Zarana will make sure she doesn't slip off the radar dear brother." Zartan replied, nodding at that the two of them left.

* * *

1630 Revello Drive; Twenty-One Oh Six Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Buffy entered her house after gathering up all the kids and helping their chaperones get them home, remarkably no one was hurt and only she seemed to have retained any knowledge or skills related to the events of that night. Jonathan's phaser, much like Jonathan himself, was an enigma best left for the morning. Stifling a yawn she started up the stairs. Her mom appeared at the top of the stairs looking haggard and out of breath though still capable of the motherly glare of disapproval.

"Where have you been young lady?" She demanded Buffy eyed her nervously.

"Uh, there was a. Gang out there tonight, the police got involved and I, ah, had to answer some questions." She lied; Joyce sighed in relief and eyed Buffy with concern.

"Next time phone ok?" Buffy nodded and hugged her.

"Promise, good night mom." She said heading for her room.

"Night pumpkin." Joyce called back smiling. Buffy yawned exhausted and entered her room.

"Talk about close calls." Joyce heard her mutter. She began down the stairs to lock up and prepare for bed herself as she passed the mirror she noticed a strand of pink hair was sticking out from under her blonde wig. Tucking it away she shook her head, that's what she got for rushing into her costume.

"More then you realize Buffy." She remarked with a smirk. "You're goin' to fetch the Dreadnoks a pretty penny you are."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** I am now employed at Wal-Mart, hence the delay in posting this. I don't get as much free time to write anymore so updates will come slower then I would like, but hey. Money, Money, Money right? LOL Nothing much else to say until we get to the end of this chapter, so I'll just finish off by saying other Fanfics referenced by me in this chapter is done with permission from the other authors over at TtH and also here in the case of the Jedi Harris/Terran Jedi series.

**Chapter Three: The Aftermath, Part One**

* * *

The Arashikage Clan: an ancient, respected clan of ninjas. Centuries ago in Japan, the Arashikage Clan was a renowned family of ninjas. The clan was famous for their techniques, including the 'Arashikage Mind-Set', the 'Sleeping Phoenix', the 'Ear That Sees' and the 'Cloak of the Chameleon'.  
By the time of the Vietnam War, the size of the clan had dwindled, but still remained powerful in Japan. The head of the clan at that time was known as the Hard Master. He and his brother, the Soft Master, gave their nephew, Thomas Arashikage, an important role in the clan. Calling him the Young Master. Near the completion of his training, Tommy was sent to fight in the Vietnam conflict. For him, it was a rite of passage; only in war could he become a true warrior.  
While in Vietnam, Tommy served in Long Range Recon Patrol. There he met Snake-Eyes. The two soldiers became close friends. Tommy was so impressed by Snake-Eyes' fighting skills, he offered him a place in his 'family business' when the war was over. For Snake-Eyes, it was not long before he returned home. Their LRRP unit was attacked by North Vietnamese soldiers, and a patrol of six became a patrol of three. Tommy, Snake-Eyes and Lonzo R. Wilkinson, future member of G. I. Joe code named Stalker. Were the only members of the team to escape. During which Snake-Eyes was wounded and was sent back to America. On arrival, Snake-Eyes was informed by Clayton Abernathy, future General Hawk of G. I. Joe, that his parents and twin sister had been killed in an automobile accident.  
The driver of the other car was drunk and the brother of the man who would one day become Cobra Commander, Cobra Commander sought Snake-Eyes out attempting to sway him to his side and his world view. After wandering for a time Snake-Eyes realized the extent of Cobra Commanders ideals and left, traveling to Japan where he intended to join the clan as Tommy had asked him to. He was welcomed into the Arashikage clan and some believe that it was this which led to the clans ruin, those who felt this way eventually allied with Cobra as the Red Ninja clan. Snake-Eyes and Tommy had an unfortunate falling out when it was mistakenly believed that he assassinated the Hard Master attempting to slay Snake-Eyes due to growing jealousy. It was only years later that the duo could set aside their problems as they discovered that Zartan was the true assassin working for Cobra Commander, who sought to eliminate Snake-Eyes for his earlier betrayal in America. And the Arashikage Clan was restored, Storm Shadow becoming the Hard Master and Snake-Eyes the Silent Master, but while on a mission for General Hawk Snake-Eyes was killed and his soul took possession of a young boy's body thus passing on all of his skill and knowledge.  
For the Arashikage Clan soon a new pupil would join the ranks of the privileged few, for young Alexander Harris, his life was to become infinitely more complicated.

* * *

November First; Oh Four Thirty-Two Hours  
Los Angeles International Airport; Los Angeles, California…

The green clad twenty year old and his blue haired Asian companion left the terminal together ignoring the Taxis waiting nearby and making their way over to a clichéd black Sedan, an older bald man was waiting for them a smile on his lips.

"Blue this time Kira." He commented wryly.

"I was not matching him." Kira spat indicating her traveling companion with the jerk of her head; the greeter laughed and opened the car door for the two of them.

"Color coordination with me isn't that bad Des." The man quipped a twinkle in his eye.

"Honestly Kamakura you and Tiger Claw are impossible. Green and Orange ninjas." Kira retorted shaking her head exasperatedly.

"Sensei Storm Shadow wears white."

"Hai, and that is a respectable color for a ninja. You two look like Super Sentai rejects."

"Now Kira do not mock those who have chosen their colors." The driver chastised as he loaded the two carry on bags. "When you have passed the last of your trials you too shall have need of choosing."

"Hai master T'J'Bang." Kira bowed in respect, Kamakura snickered, the nineteen year old girl was such a kiss-up.

"Do you know what Master Storm Shadow sensed?" He asked as they piled into the Sedan and drove out of the airport.

"Not precisely, but it rang with a sense of familiarity. Bushido and I both thought we recognized it." T'J'Bang replied a confused expression gracing his features, Kamakura frowned.

"What do we know of Sunnydale?"

"Only that it is a demon hot spot known as La Boca del Inferno." T'J'Bang informed, Kamakura and Kira shared a look. Sunnydale was beginning to look like it would be an interesting place; hopefully it wouldn't take too long to locate this mystery player.

* * *

Undisclosed Location; Nineteen Thirty Hours  
Himalayan Mountains, Tibet….

They sat legs crossed eyes closed in deep meditation, each of them breathing deeply. Their leader entered with silent footsteps blade poised for the killing blow, as one the duo wove through a series of fluid moves evading each attempt to cut them. In three minutes the exercise ended, each individual eyeing the other, a thin trickle of blood began to fall from the leader's cheek. Touching it the man examined the red liquid clearly impressed.

"You have both done well." He stated. "Now you must go to America, the student I have sensed has appeared there; you will find them and bring them into our fold."

"Yes Master Sei Tin." They replied in unison bowing to their sensei.

"Do not fail me Vypra or you and your sister will face a fate far worse then death." Sei Tin cautioned, the Vypra twins bowed once again and left the leader of the Red Ninjas to prepare for their trip.

* * *

U.S.S Flagg; Oh Eight Hundred Hours  
Anchored off the Coast of Santa Barbera…

Xander had barely been able to sleep after the events of Halloween, nightmares plagued him surrounding an army of Nemesis Enforcers and creatures genetically born in labs, past campaigns of Snake-Eyes as well as the haunting image of a blonde he'd never seen before crying out as a car collided with hers head on, Snake-Eyes' twin sister. Finding his way to the gym was like finding his way home with his eyes closed surrounded by vampires, he'd come here many times before. Members of G. I. Joe were performing calisthenics when he arrived, the energy he was feeling he just had to get rid of it.  
His weapons had returned to normal once the spell ended a fact he hadn't realized last night when threatening Drusilla; his own fault for getting the chrome plastic blade. But fortunately Snake-Eyes kept weapons practically everywhere and Xander now knew where to find them, so he was standing across the way from several practice dummies twin Ninjato in his hands. Taking a few calming breaths to center himself Xander closed his eyes and opened himself up to the memories and the primal spirit of the Hyena which had lingered, his body moved before he could think and within seconds all seven dummies were fatally injured.

"Snake-Eyes." A voice whispered forlornly, eyes snapping open he spotted Scarlett across the room and his heart skipped a beat.

"Shana." Xander called not realizing how much it would hurt the woman, others continued their exercise ignorant of what was going on, some were curious as to the identity of the sixteen year old. Xander knew they'd be fully debriefed after General Hawk and the others figured out what to do about him, and everything they'd learned last night. Shana turned away her face falling, Xander felt something in his heart, but he was a little nervous about confronting the red head. Still he had to deal with this now before it literally tore him apart; the Snake-Eyes portion of his brain had wanted to go to her quarters last night to comfort her then, but luckily the Xander side won out in the end. So he approached the woman who despite her age still looked like a beautiful twenty-seven year old, all the G. I. Joe operatives seemed ageless, which confused Xander. "Uh, I think we need to talk."

"Alexander." She started to argue, but he shook his head.

"You think it's any easier for me? A part of me wants to hold you in my arms and kiss you, heck he. I want to propose all over again." Xander revealed speaking softly so the others couldn't hear them. "Please, can't we get rid of this before I go insane?" He pleaded, Shana smiled despite herself.

"Sure kid." She agreed placing a hand on his shoulder. "What did you have in mind?"

"Ah, I'm not sure. I'm kinda making it up as I go along." He returned rubbing his neck nervously. "Havin' another guys memories in my head is a little uncomfortable, especially the, ah, private stuff." Xander blushed as a memory of the two of them together in bed chose that moment to pop up, she was a gorgeous woman. "I, ah, guess telling you his last thoughts were of you is a little cliché." He quickly spoke up trying to erase the mental image before his body reacted to it and embarrassed him even worse.

"Perhaps." Shana remarked with a sad smile. Xander frowned and glanced up into her eyes, the memories were really making this hard.

"You know I'd really have liked to have known him." He said. "Tony and Jessica Harris weren't, I mean. Snake-Eyes, he'd have been way better as a dad. My dad even." He stammered, Xander really didn't know what to say. What did you say to the girlfriend slash fiancée of a guy you had running around in your head and using your body for one night?

"You don't have to call him Snake-Eyes you know." Shana returned with a charming smile making Xander really wish he'd gotten more sleep last night, the teen shook his head.

"It wouldn't feel right, I mean the guy called himself Snake-Eyes in his head so much it's like his real name was the code name. Do you understand what I mean?" Shana nodded and closed her eyes briefly.

"I don't know if I can help you Alexander. The pain of his loss is still so real; I'm not ready to open my heart up again, even just to be a friend." She told him, Xander nodded and reached up to touch her arm only to stop halfway.

"I think I'd like to see their graves when this is all over, could you take me?" He asked.

"Of course." Shana agreed a tear streaking down her cheek. "Tell me something. Why don't you like your parents so much Alexander?" She asked changing topics. Xander frowned unsure if he should tell her, but then again he'd been keeping it to himself all this time, not even Willow knew.

"Uh. Well I guess you could say the Brady's their not, heck even the Ozbournes are better parents then they'd ever be." He finally got out trying to make it sound like a joke; Shana took him in her hands and knelt to eye level looking very concerned.

"Alex, do they hit you?" She demanded.

"Not mom, never mom. Dad. Dad's just got a problem with his liquor and I guess I just kind of get in his way."

"No." Shana gasped.

"Xander I had no idea." Courtney spoke up startling the both of them. Xander chuckled to himself and shrugged.

"It's not a big deal Mrs. S. Er, Courtney." He returned non-committed. "I'm good at going ignored when he gets like that."

"Never think like that again son." General Hawk stated as he joined the trio from the entrance, Xander hadn't realized they'd been talking so loud if the General could hear them from down the hall. "Abuse is a serious crime, it's one of the things we fight Cobra for and no one deserves to be treated less then a human being." He added.

"No sir." Xander agreed saluting out of habit. "My options are kind of limited until I turn eighteen. No way Tony Harris would sign any emancipation papers."

"You just leave that to us Alexander." Shana said placing a hand on his shoulder; once again he resisted the urge to cover her hand with his.

"Sure ok, but can we stick to Xander. Or give me a code name, I really don't like Alexander, too many years with Willow callin' me Xander I guess. I'm more used to it." He explained.

"You aren't part of G. I. Joe." Hawk pointed out.

"But General, sir. I can't just turn my back now, sure the vampires and all that still need to be dealt with and the Scoobies are kind of the only ones preventing the apocalypse every night. But with what I know now, I have to fight Cobra, they're messing with stuff they can't possibly understand and I can't let Buffy go it alone." Xander stared up at the General with a firm resolve in his eyes, Hawk, Courtney and Shana shared a knowing look.

"Calm down son you didn't let me finish, I was going to say you aren't part of G. I. Joe yet." Hawk pointed out. "Not until you pass basic training with Beachhead and the Sergeant."

"And believe me kid, you may have his memories, but you're scrawny. So we're gonna bulk you up some before the month is out." Beachhead spoke up from the other side of the room arms crossed eyes blazing every bit the part of a Drill Sergeant.

"Uh, right. You mean even though I'm under age you'll let me enlist?" Xander asked skeptically, Hawk laughed.

"Kid half of us were under age when we joined up and look at us now." He pointed out. "G. I. Joe isn't your standard military unit after all.

"Ok, so. Snake-Eyes knew a lot of Sergeants, which one were you talkin' about?" Xander wondered curiously.

"In G. I. Joe there's only one Sergeant soldier and that's me, Sergeant Slaughter." A big man Xander recognized from wrestling programs his dad used to watch when he was really young stated hands on his hips as he joined the slowly growing group. "And believe me just because you've got ol' Snake-Eyes in that noggin of yours doesn't mean we'll be goin' easy on you." He barked poking Xander in the chest with one index finger the shades the man was wearing not moving once from their perch. "Now I want you to run eighty laps as a warm up and then give me two hundred push ups, you got me?"

"Uh. Sir, yes sir!" Xander shouted back before turning and taking off at a clipped jog, General Hawk, Shana, Courtney and a few others laughed good natured at his response. Xander was in good spirits too, anything that helped him protect his girls better was ok in his book and just because he remembered basic training before didn't mean he had any real hands on experience.

* * *

Watcher's Council Headquarters; Fifteen Hundred Hours  
London, England…

Quentin Travers was a man who had ideals once, but as was typically the case the British man had suffered the most once moving up to head of the Watcher's Council. The power had corrupted him just as it had his predecessor before him and instead of abolishing traditions that had no business in this modern world he had decided to maintain the status quo.  
Quentin Travers became everything he had set out to destroy in his youth, but now as he sat face to face with a man that embodied true power he seriously began reconsidering his position in life.

"I could have had you killed Mister Travers, but I chose to retain a low profile." Travers' guest stated coldly. "Therefore I trust you will give in to my demands. All files on Buffy Anne Summers, the hard copies will be given to me; all others are to be erased including any off the grid. You and your Council will have no further contact with her, Mister Giles is not to be told, he is now on my companies' payroll. And finally, this meeting never took place.

"By what right do you make these demands?" Travers demanded a sick sensation falling into the pit of his stomach.

"By the right of the girls legal guardian as stipulated in this contract signed by the late Hank Summers absolving all inalienable rights as parent and father to the girl." Travers took the contract and examined it rapidly, it was both legal and unbreakable, Travers had no choice to agree considering the Council unlike Slayer Summers was well aware that Joyce Summers had been dead for over a year.

"Very well." The head watcher acquiesced. "Mrs. Jones get me Wyndum-Price." He called over the P.A. "Personally I'll be glad to be well rid of her; she's been nothing but trouble since her calling and as fortune would have it Fate has seen fit to grant us an escape, as it were." He revealed trying to put a favorable spin on this mess, his guest smiled warmly and offered a polite nod.

"You, you wished to see me sir?" A young man asked coming through the door, he had on a pair of glasses and looked as though he hadn't seen daylight in weeks.

"Yes Wesley, events have come to a head as it were and Slayer Summers is no longer our concern, please have all the back up files destroyed and bring the main copies to Mister Destro here." Travers ordered. The young man tilted his glasses up higher on his nose and nodded quickly.

"Yes sir." He returned swiftly making his way out of the office, Destro smiled. All had gone exactly as he'd hoped, now all that remained was to ensure both Cobra Commander and Buffy failed to discover about this little altercation.

* * *

"I take it this went as planned." Anastasia observed as Destro climbed into their vehicle an hour later a file tucked under one arm, smiling Destro nodded.

"Quite well my love." He stated kissing her before the two of them drove off, Anastasia frowned slightly her thoughts returning to a conversation held earlier that morning.

"Are we doing the right thing James? Willow and your niece are both innocent of any ties to Cobra. By taking them into our lives and our confidences they could become targets, or worse **he** might choose the more drastic approach." She pointed out. "I refuse to be the cause of that child's' conscription into a life which sadly will lead to death or worse incarceration." Destro sighed and placed a hand on her leg squeezing it affectionately.

"If we did nothing we would be unable to protect them from Cobra entirely." He said. "Like it or not they are both connected to our lives now and I would sooner join G. I. Joe then betray family to Cobra Commander." Anastasia grimaced distastefully at that.

"Do not joke about such things Destro, Cobra is where we belong, but it does not have to be for them." She stated softly. Destro smiled and kissed her once again to show both his love and support.

"Once we control the world life will be less difficult my love, for all concerned."

"Of course my darling." She agreed with a winning smile, but deep in her heart Anastasia felt something she had never felt for another living person in her life, save her now dead brother. She felt afraid. Afraid for what could happen if she became forced to choose between her loyalty to Cobra and the slowly growing affection for a young girl whose memories she'd shared for one night. Because she wasn't certain when all was said and done that she'd make the right choice.

* * *

Sunnydale California; Ten Hundred Hours...

Kamakura did not like the sensations he was detecting, a point of fact he did not like Sunnydale at all. It was an evil place, a place filled with death and dead things. T'J'Bang seemed to sense it as well, Kira on the other hand appeared to be honestly unaware of the dark energies permeating the place; either that or she was forcibly not communing with her Chi.

"Sensei this place clouds my senses." He spoke up. "How are we to locate the one we seek?" He questioned, T'J'Bang shook his head in response and eyed a few citizens as they walked by. One man felt off to him for some reason, as though he were slightly mechanical in his movements, years of tangling with Battle Android Troopers made it easier to notice.

"That guy creeps me out." Kira announced breaking into his thoughts. "He keeps checking out the women like he's picking a target or something."

"It would appear Sunnydale's reputation was not exaggerated." T'J'Bang noted. "I will follow him, you two go to the local High School. It is there I believe we will find our quarry." He added before blending into the crowd seamlessly, Kamakura sighed and turned to Kira.

"I hate it when he does that." Kira shook her head and led the way to Sunnydale High, the joys of going back to school.

* * *

Pentagon Building; Thirteen Hundred Hours  
Arlington, Virginia…

General Winters read the report with an emotionless face, nothing that came up surprised him anymore. His hair was whiter then it had been when he first started out at this job and his skin had a few more lines, but he was still a General of the United States Army and damned proud of it. Once he had been in league with a secret cabal of Generals known simply as the Jugglers as well as collaborating secretly with Destro of M.A.R.S. Corporation in order to fund Project Phoenix Guard the intended replacement for G. I. Joe, but as time wore on and the war against Cobra began to take its toll the goals and aims of the Jugglers slowly died out, figuratively and literally.  
Now Winters was the sole survivor and continued his work to keep America safe, even if the enemy had changed quite drastically as evidenced by his complete dismissal from Destro's services upon the rise of the Initiative. The Initiative had been working for some time on studying and classifying the so called Hostile Sub-Terrestrials, but as time wore on and Winters noticed a decisive lack of proper military decorum amongst her soldiers part of him suspected corruption of the highest order. It was ironic that a man who had been just as corrupt as they were now was concerned enough to attempt to eliminate the threat they now posed to national security.

"General Sir a Mister Finn and Gates are here to see you." The voice of his secretary cut into his thoughts and Winters dropped the current folder onto his desk.

"Thank you Harold, send them in." He ordered. The door opened and two young men entered fresh graduates from West Point. One was a tall muscular Caucasian with light brown hair and brown eyes; the other was an African-American with a tendency for talking back to his superiors according to his file.

"You wished to see us sir?" Finn questioned standing swiftly at attention; Gates copied him, but kept his mouth shut.

"I did indeed." Winters began rising from his seat to stare out the window. "Gentlemen I am forced to admit that I have a quandary on my hands. I suspect a branch of our Armed Forces has been infiltrated and corrupted to its highest level, what do you know about The Initiative?"

"They replaced G. I. Joe after Cobra's fall and have been engaging terrorist cells ever since." Gates replied.

"Formerly the Demon Research Initiative its goals have always been the classification and attempted recruitment of demons, thought to be myth by most civvies sir. Hank Summers took over as head of the project once it replaced G. I. Joe until it was discovered he was a plant by Cobra's remnants, he murdered his wife and then disappeared off the grid. Confirmation of his death remains unverified and General Phillip Rey assumed his position as leader of the Initiative." Finn recited from memory. Winters was impressed, the young man did his homework and not many believed all of that mumbo jumbo talk about the Demon Research Initiative's existence.

"Correct Finn, Gates. I have been operating an intel gathering mission since Hank Summers was discovered to be a former Cobra sympathizer, what I have uncovered is quite troubling to be honest." Winters picked up the file and tossed it to the two young men, Finn caught it. "Terrorist Cells across the globe have up and vanished, several of them slaughtered by the Initiative's covert special forces unit. It's gotten too quiet and I suspect that Cobra isn't as dead as we were led to believe, I fear they've been using the Initiative as one big wetworks team since day one. Eliminating the competition as it were, a few years ago a large faction calling themselves Al-Qaeda were thought to be operating in the Middle East, today all intel points to their being wiped out, every last man of them. It happened so suddenly and quietly their supporters lost all traces of them and their doctrine. Let me tell you some of what they had planned. Well let's just say I'm not sorry to see them go, but from what I've discovered Cobra and the Initiative are both up to." Winters paused to wet his lips and shook his head. "It's all there, and it isn't pretty, which is why I've asked you here. You're both men I can trust, I want you to study that file. You're going to be infiltrating the Initiative gentlemen." Winters finished, both men remained silent some of the pictures catching their eye. Winters waited until they were ready to speak, calmly examining the view from his office window hands clasped behind his back.

"When do we leave sir?" Gates asked for the both of them, Winters smiled a cunning smile before turning back to the men expressionless he had his men. And this time he wouldn't be making the same mistakes as the Jugglers had before.

* * *

U.S.S. Flagg; Nineteen Hundred Hours  
Mess Hall…

Xander Harris was exhausted, every part of his body ached, muscles, bones, skin, hair even his eyelids. Basic Training was the biggest misnomer he'd ever heard, Beachhead never let up once as he ran through obstacle courses, practiced firearms, several of which looked a little strange even for the military and of course ran laps, did pushups, jumping jacks the whole works.  
And then Sergeant Slaughter got involved again, that man wasn't called Slaughter for nothing, he'd made him literally swim eight miles alongside the Flagg as it maneuvered to a new mooring spot, eight miles in freezing cold ocean water. He was seriously reconsidering his earlier thoughts concerning his belief that this would make him better able to protect his girls, he couldn't believe what he had to go through and it made him respect the soldiers all around him even more.  
Not many were eating dinner this late, but at least Xander Harris didn't get seasick. Xander eyed his choice of meals uncertainly; he didn't know if he could keep awake long enough to do the whole three square meals a day.

"I think Sergeant Slaughter is insane." He decided speaking out loud. "Who the hell agrees to let a guy like that train new recruits, sixteen years old and I'm swimming a marathon or something like that. Buffy would be hard pressed to keep up, how the hell did I even manage?"

"Willpower can do wonders kid." The chef spoke up from behind the serving area, Xander knew him, or at least Snake-Eyes had. His name was Roadblock.

"You'd better eat kid, Beachhead and the Sarge will have you up at Oh Four Hundred tomorrow for sure and you'll definitely need the energy." One of the pilots stationed on the Flagg stated, his name was Airtight from what Xander could dredge up from Snake-Eyes' memories. Knowing all these code names was a little daunting, he'd fought beside many of them, or at least a part of him had.

"Uh right, thanks for that wonderful day to look forward to." He quipped before digging in, at least Roadblock was a good cook and Xander's taste buds were not disappointed.

"Xander." Courtney spoke up coming to sit across from him. "Snake-Eyes, said some things. He inferred." The woman bit her lip nervously. "Is my niece the Slayer?" She got it out; she hadn't wanted to face the truth. Last night she'd been too worried for Xander, the teen was like a son to her. But now, now she knew it had to all come out in the open otherwise she would never get to sleep.

"Ah." Xander stalled it really wasn't his secret to tell, but the pain in her eyes, he couldn't keep it to himself. "Yeah, Buffy's the Slayer Mrs. Er, Courtney, and uh should I even be using your first name?" She smiled despite the ice covered dagger that had just been plunged into her heart; reaching across the table she laid a hand on Xander's shoulder.

"If it were anybody else but you I'd break your wrist." She teased. Xander grinned. "Tell me about my niece please." She requested desperate to learn everything she could about Buffy's calling, Xander took a bite of beef and chewed thoughtfully, he didn't know if he should. But the expression in her eyes, that haunted look of longing and desperation made him choose to reveal all secrets he felt were reasonably justified.

"Well ok, it's like this and bear in mind this sounds way better with a British accent." He started to explain and Courtney listened with rapt attention to every word, it was a lot to take in, Xander told her everything leading up to Halloween. He couldn't leave anything out, he obviously wanted to, but Snake-Eyes' memories forced him to disclose every last drop of pertinent information. And the confidence even made him choose not to downplay any of his own contributions especially when he forced Angel to take him down into the Master's lair to rescue Buffy from herself.  
When he spoke about wanting to rape Buffy under the influence of the Hyena possession tears plagued him and eventually he lost his appetite, Courtney comforted him then and in turn he comforted her when he reached the part concerning both the Master and the Anointed's little plan to bring him back at the beginning of the school year.

"Thank you." She whispered when no more words were forthcoming, Xander shrugged lacking anything else to say. "You'd better get to bed; we've given you his old quarters. He would have wanted it that way."

"Yeah, well good night Courtney. And don't be too harsh with Buffy when we go get her. To be fair you've been covering up something pretty big yourself." Xander pointed out as he got to his feet. "What happened to the real Mrs. S?"

"She died." Courtney replied flatly unwilling to tell Xander the whole truth after what had just been shared between them, she knew it would only serve to keep him up all night. Xander took her words at face value and left, once he was gone she broke down into quiet sobs. Life had dealt Buffy one hardship after another and it wasn't over yet, there was still Over Kill and Cobra for her to face, hopefully she was ready now to face up to the truth. Her father was a cold blooded murderer and even in supposed death he would come back to haunt her until she got over the trauma of what she'd seen that night.

* * *

The Powers that Be Plane of Existence; Infinity Hours  
Celestial Temple of Ra…

"Wilkins dead, Spike dead, Drusilla on the side of angels, Angelus no longer certain to re-emerge. You royally screwed us over again Janus." The Power who would be known as Jasmine pointed out.

"Oh be quiet, you're a lesser Power worshipped by Demons and Rats. Do not presume to judge me whelp, on the Cosmic scale of things you are nothing compared to the rest of us." Janus retorted. "Your plans work out so well in so many alternate universes what does it matter if I change things here or even there, it is after all about balance. I could have turned him into a Jedi Master or trans-gendered him into the daughter of Spider-Man, and least we forget the one who inherited Thor's legacy. Though admittedly I had nothing to do with that one. All in all I'd say I did you a favor, Cobra is the least of the threats to your precious balance to manifest itself." He finished arms crossed and eyes glaring at Jasmine while his other faces' eyes glared at the silent head of The Powers seated shadowed in his throne.

"Noted." The booming voice of Ra concurred. "To be honest I was getting bored with the monotony of it all, out of a possible ninety billion realities a fair percentage of them follow the events laid out so seamlessly these alterations allow for a break from the tediousness of it all." He admitted the harshness of his voice giving way to light amusement. "Personally I think I prefer the reality where you turned him into Batman and that Cordelia girl into Catwoman, mostly for what you caused to happen between the blonde and the red-head." He added with a wink.

"Here, here." Odin spoke up raising a tankard of meade in the air; Jasmine huffed and pouted folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't make me send you to your room." Aphrodelia threatened.

"At least this version won't die to stop Glory." Janus pointed out with a smirk on both his faces. "A Destro would never sacrifice themselves."

"I would not be so sure of that." Ra broke in. "Who granted the ninja's wish anyway? Surely not one of D'Hoffryn's."

"Don't get me started on his ilk." Janus growled his faces clouding with anger. "They took a perfectly wonderful situation and completely ruined it, although I must admit to some grudging respect for their twisted thoughts. Following the path of the Sith instead of the Jedi did allow Harris to progress much faster in his dealings with SGC and numerous other developments, a shame I had to kill the dark side user by tampering a little with the witch's spell. Don't tell her I did it though." He threatened those present with a piercing gaze that fell upon all.

"Actually that would have been me." The unlikeliest of them all spoke up answering Ra's question, all eyes turned to her in utter disbelief. "What? I can't do something nice for somebody for once?" The others shared looks varying from utter bemusement to sheer disconcertedness.

"Well now Takhisis you must admit you've rarely favored humanity in the past, you didn't even want to create the Slayer." Aphrodelia noted calmly.

"I had a sudden urge for mischief." The eldest and most duty bound Power stated in response to the unspoken question. "Also I just knew our adversaries might never recover from this, there's no place for two rulers of all creation and Cobra Commander is the lesser of two evils to deal with." She pointed out smirking; Ra shook his head turning back to the tapestry of fate and pulled out an image of the boy as he slept.

"Janus you favor that one too much, in many universes." He pointed out wryly; the lone God among Powers shrugged and removed a deck of playing cards from his pocket.

"I like him, there aren't many in all of **Her** vast creation that strike me as this one does. Something about the eyes maybe." He revealed with a thoughtful expression. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a poker game to get to, I just hope this time Hawkeye isn't filling in for that pest of an alien, that doctor is far too lucky when it comes to cards." He muttered and vanished in a pillar of smoke, Jasmine was still sulking, but she knew she couldn't do anything to change what would happen now. It was unfortunately all out of their hands, some of the Powers didn't even realize what this meant for them, Jasmine did not want to become a mortal and lose her powers. She also didn't like what was going to happen to Angelus, Cordelia and the others involved in her little ploy and what's worse Janus had offered Skip more money to do something for him, the turncoat.

"I would love to see ol' Fenris's face right about now." Odin commented generally, Aphrodelia laughed at the thought and once again everything resumed its normal course, or as normal as it could be in a timeless plane of existence where a bunch of lesser deities met and oversaw the great tapestry of the Universe.

* * *

November Second Isle de Cobra; Oh Five Hundred Hours  
Airfield…

The troop transport intended to carry the Battle Android Troopers to the main land waited patiently in the predawn light, several H.I.S.S. tanks rumbled onto the tarmac carrying the payloads, Wild Weasel sat up expectantly the Cobra pilot already dressed in his red flight suit and matching helmet. Cobra Commander had not come out to witness his departure for a change, he was probably to busy preparing for the next phase of the operation, whatever that was.

"You have the co-ordinates, don't mess this up Wild Weasel." Mindbender threatened. The Cobra pilot glared at the mad scientist in secret and climbed into the cockpit, Cobra Troopers loaded up the cargo, for secrecies sake the B.A.Ts were not to be activated until touch down in California. Over Kill marched up into the cargo bay purposefully ensuring his soldiers were properly secured, his claw appendage constantly spun and whirred and the lower half of his face was covered by an orange scarf or perhaps it was a wrap.

"I'm the best pilot." Wild Weasel growled. "I've shot down nine Joes and never miss when it comes to my mission." He added.

"Be that as it may take extra care with these B.A.Ts." Mindbender cautioned. Their mission is crucial to completing our work with demons and they have sensitive new monitoring equipment on their person." He added pompously, Wild Weasel glared again and ran his pre-flight checks.

"Cares more about his bloody machines then anything else." He muttered.

* * *

U.S.S. Flagg; Oh Four Hundred Hours  
Detention Center…

Drusilla had kept her weakness well hidden from the others, but she was upset beyond what she'd hinted at, her precious Spike was dead and she was caged like a poor beast. This wasn't what was supposed to happen, daddy was supposed to come back and join them and make the prettiest things happen. Mrs. Edith was not supposed to be broken and what about her precious surprise, daddy had promised it to her, the stars said so before the change. Angry, weak and tired Drusilla wanted to kill her kitten, but she'd promised to be a good little girl, she'd promised.

"Poor Dru." A voice whispered from the shadows. "Shackled and caged and soon to be dust."

"Spike? Spike my love?" Drusilla questioned trying to see who was talking, chuckling the figure slipped into the light. It was a demon, a stranger she'd never seen before not even the stars sang to her about him.

"Name's Skip." He replied in introduction. "Guess you could say I work for the Powers, but I'm here on freelance at the moment. Guys gotta pay the rent you know." The demon chuckled and Drusilla smiled broadly.

"I like the Powers, they plan such fun. Makes me all tingly inside it does like ants dancing in my blood." She said her head lolling to the side as she began to feel tired yet again.

"Sure do." Skip agreed with a bemused expression. "But like I said, freelance. Someone must really like you kid, they've decided to help you out." He revealed.

"Return my Spike to me?" Drusilla wondered. Skip shook his head. "Then why should I let them help, my Spike understood me he did. Not like kitten, kitten has nasty claws and nasty thoughts wants to dust me with a plastic sword he does." Dru giggled and Skip smirked.

"This proposition is more like a get out of jail free." He explained. "Plus you won't have to die; though it is going to hurt I'm afraid. You're a seer, you get visions, my employer wants the kid up there to have an ace in the hole. See the Powers plans sort of got thrown out the window, now someone else decided to start calling the shots, an older force then even the Powers you might say. A lot of the stuff meant to happen won't and some stuff that's way worse is going to, but an insane vampire psychic isn't going to help, you agree to this you get to help your, ah, kitten. Trust me it's all good, have I ever lied to you?"

"Good, good girl Drusilla? Mummsy and Daddy and Mrs. Edith would be proud again, not cross, never cross?" Dru asked her eyes shining with unwept tears, the demon was insane, the demon didn't really want to exist in this stagnant state she couldn't do anything for herself anymore and hadn't fed the past few nights. Not to mention there was no fun and no reason to continue existing without Spike her only Childe.

"You got it." Skip replied with a winning smile. "Of course the visions won't be as clear anymore, but hey human and visions just don't mix." He remarked with a casual and knowing look in his eyes. "So we got a deal?"

"Yes, make kitten happy." Dru agreed smiling dreamily.

"Not exactly." Skip returned a darker look entering his eyes for a brief moment, confused Drusilla tried to back away, but there wasn't much room in her cell and she was still suffering from her strange disease. "Janus." He called, a burst of light filled the room and Drusilla screamed as her body began to burn. Footstep rushed down the corridor, but it had already started and there was nothing anybody could do for her. The demon writhed in agony, faintly she heard voices, but she couldn't make out the words and then she died just as she'd seen in the stars.  
Her body turned to dust the demon fell back into hell, but Drusilla remained naked as the day God made her and slightly shorter too. Screaming as the fires of purification purged the last remnants of her insanity she felt strong yet gentle hands lift her up onto a gurney and then she passed out due to the pain, Skip's laughing the last thing she heard.

* * *

U.S.S. Flagg; Oh Four Hundred Twenty-Five Hours  
Sickbay…

"You're saying she's completely human?" General Hawk demanded. Lifeline the resident medic of G. I. Joe nodded adjusting his clipboard in the process.

"Vital signs are stable, her heart's beating again and for some reason her tissue is much younger. Whatever happened in that cell the vampire is dead sir and this sixteen year old girl is all that remains." He said, General Hawk frowned and stared at the eerily familiar facial features. He didn't know what to make of it, but if she wasn't a vampire anymore then there was no reason to keep her locked up.

"Lifeline I want you to tell the boy, Lady Jaye go get Xander." Hawk requested, the brunette nodded and left while Hawk took one last look at Drusilla. "Same body type almost, same blood type, I don't like this magic shit Lifeline." He stated. "Reminds me too much of the Ninja Force fiasco." With that Hawk left sickbay and made his way back to his office, with all the paper work he had to see to he at least had an excuse not to be there when the kid found out. It was all too eerily similar to the pieces of Snake-Eyes' life that had been taken away by a twist of cruel fate. As though someone wanted to fuck with the kids head even more by giving him this, well this sister or at least that's what it appeared to be, Hawk really didn't like it.

* * *

Drusilla felt strange, like waking up from a bad nightmare strange. She had no idea what was going on anymore, she couldn't remember how she'd gotten to this point, but she remembered being burned and then. Something about a second chance, opening her eyes slowly she could hear somebody arguing with somebody else, the first voice she didn't recognize at all, but she'd know that second voice even if she'd been trapped in hell itself for over a hundred years.

"Why does she have my face, can you explain that?" Alex Harris demanded of the stranger, he must have been a doctor.

"Well duh Alex, how can I not have your face?" She wondered startling the two men in the room. "I'm your twin sister aren't I?" Alex stared at her utterly dumbfounded; giggling Dru sat up and tucked a strand of her long curly hair behind her ear.

"You're my what?" He blurted shocked. Frowning Dru sighed and turned to the doctor, or at least he'd better be a doctor since she wasn't wearing any clothes for some reason and didn't need some perv cop ogling her.

"There he goes again." She said theatrically. "Pretending I don't exist, I may be younger by like three seconds, but I'm still his sister you know not some alien sharing mom's womb for nine months. Tell him; go on tell him, I'm Drusilla Pricilla Harris." She ordered crossing her arms over her chest and pouting, in response to that Alex fainted dead away taking her by surprise. "Uh, was it something I said?"

* * *

"_This goes way beyond wiggy_." Xander Harris thought to himself as he stared into his eyes, well her eyes really, but they looked so much like his own. He could recognize the soul there as somewhat like his, but it was a girl, and not just any girl but a former vampire turned human who had no memory of her past life and thought she was his sister. His twin sister to be exact, if the Powers had to go and make her into this couldn't they have taken away his memories of vampire Drusilla too? Replace them with the same memories she had now, because he sure as hell didn't remember ever having a sister or crying in her arms after staking Jessie that first night.

"Please tell me I don't have a mondo zit." She pleaded startling him from the stare-off.

"Huh, uh no of course you don't have a zit sis." He responded automatically, ok maybe Snake-Eyes' memories of his twin sister helped a little, but still Xander didn't want to go through life constantly wishing to stake his sister.

"Good, then stop looking at me like I just asked Cordy out or something. I told you I only have eyes for you."

"Ok ewwww, no incest jokes please." Xander snapped reflexively.

"Hey it got you to forget whatever's been bugging you." She returned smirking mischievously.

"Yeah I guess it did at that." He agreed smiling despite himself, when he'd been really young before he and Jessie spent so much time with Willow he'd always wanted a sister.

"So, ninja mind possession huh." Dru remarked. "Well that's new even for the Hellmouth; you're going to join up with G. I. Joe. So what about your sister huh, just gonna leave me all alone with Tony Harris?" She demanded hurt, Xander's veins filled with ice as he realized just what a drunk Tony Harris might do to teenage Dru, not even a former vamp deserved that.

"Never." He answered protectively. "I'll get General Hawk to emancipate you too." He added praying that whatever spell changed Drusilla at least had the decency to make Tony and Jessica remember having a daughter, and thought to include all the proper paperwork too. Someone deserved to remember this new Drusilla.

"Does that mean I get to go all Ninja Commando with you?" She asked hopefully, the expression on her face was just so at odd with Xander's memories, Snake-Eyes' on the other hand just wanted to hold her and never let her go.

"Forget it." He said. "Cobra's too dangerous no way I'm losing you to a stray bullet or something."

"As if fighting vampires and demons is any less dangerous, or did you forget what Buffy and I did last year?" She shot back anger flashing in her eyes, ok now this was getting past beyond wiggy and really becoming something that needed a whole new classification. Maybe something like grungy.

"I… Just don't want to lose you." Xander said the pain of Snake-Eyes' loss making his feelings genuine at least.

"Silly, I'd be better off with skills to protect myself and match you then without." Dru shot back playfully ruffling his hair.

"Maybe, but I'm not letting you join G. I. Joe."

"What are you dad now?" She demanded angrily, Xander sighed shaking his head.

"No, I just don't want you to have to face Beachhead and Sergeant Slaughter." He replied with a laugh. "But I think I could find you someone to train you, ninja stuff and all that, so you could protect yourself if Cobra ever targeted you." He elaborated the part of him that was Xander couldn't believe he'd just said that, the part of him that was Snake-Eyes wished his own twin sister had, had a chance like that. And the part of him that was primal Hyena spirit could tell Drusilla was alive, could smell the scent of a Harris on her and already considered her to be pack.

"Thank you Alex." Dru exclaimed with delight hugging him.

"Sure, ah, no problem. Dru." He returned a small feeling of dread filling his gut; the problem was he couldn't tell if that feeling came from the Xander half of his brain or the Snake-Eyes half.

* * *

Angel's Apartment; Oh Four Forty-Two Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Angel sensed something was wrong, but he couldn't tell just what it was exactly. It felt like something big had happened, something monumental, something that lifted a great weight off his shoulders and made it so he could breathe again. Strangely enough he seemed to be feeling great joy, almost as though he'd achieved perfect happiness, but how he couldn't say.  
Without warning pain filled him erasing the happiness, he screamed his voice raw with sudden pain and a flash passed through his eyes, collapsing to his knees Angel clutched his chest. As though trying to keep something inside, and then it was over and everything seemed normal once more.

"Well." Angel remarked to himself tugging his jacket back up. "This is new." He smiled and let his game face show almost reveling at the transformation. Reaching up he touched his fangs as if they hadn't been used for a long time. "Now it's time to play."

* * *

Sunnydale High Computer Class; Oh Four Forty-Three Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Jenny Calendar didn't know what she was doing here so early in the morning, for some reason she'd been feeling something was amiss since Halloween. Yesterday the Slayer and Willow had been acting very strangely and then there were the two new arrivals, the Asian and her American friend. She'd been consulting with others online and must have lost track of time.  
She grabbed her desk to keep from falling out of her seat, a terrible sensation passed through her; the spell she'd used to keep tabs on Angelus's soul had just flared and vanished with no obvious cause. This was bad, very bad; it meant Angelus was free to continue his reign of terror. She would have to warn Giles immediately and tell him everything, it would hurt him, but it was necessary. She could only hope he would understand why she had to lie.

* * *

Wolfram & Hart Head Offices; Oh Eight Hundred Hours  
Los Angeles, California…

"Lilah, Lindsey I've just been informed that the statue of Acathla has been located in Sunnydale." Holland Manners informed interrupting the two lawyers in the middle of their morning cup of coffee; Lindsey brushed his hand through his hair and eyed his boss uncertainly.

"Sir, are we supposed to get it for someone?" He asked eager to get his hands involved with this possible promotion opportunity.

"No Lindsey, we're to escort our client into the town and ensure he is not interrupted by the Slayer." Holland revealed passing a file to the young man; Lilah shot him a death glare secretly. Lindsey opened the file and examined it studying the information on the client, Holland turned to leave, but paused as though recalling something important. "The best time for entering Sunnydale would be after Cobra's troop transport has finished its drop."

"Cobra is operating once more?" Lilah asked.

"Yes." Holland replied. "The Senior Partners are most displeased." He added.

"Well only one power can rule the world." Lilah observed softly, Lindsey ignored her and continued examining the file. This client would be tricky to see to, he had unique needs. Deciding to forego the rest of his coffee he got up and left Lilah alone to begin preparations, he was certain he'd get that promotion this time.

* * *

Outside the Offices of Wolfram & Hart; Oh Eight Hundred Hours, Three Minutes  
Los Angeles, California…

He sat in the limousine watching men and women leave or enter the building, he was a man, not a demon or anything else at least in appearance to those that could detect things beyond the normal and he was prepared to eliminate the competition himself so that Cobra would rule all of creation, at least on planet Earth. With his gentle guidance of course, he had introduced the Cobra Hierarchy to the supernatural and suggested they create hybrid warriors for their armies.  
He was the one who contracted the Dreadnoks to infiltrate Sunnydale and learn everything they could about the competition on that front; he was the one who intercepted Mayor Wilkins' Box of Gavrox thus ensuring he remained vulnerable. Easily disposed of despite his pact with the demonic vestiges and remnants of the Old Ones, of course he had killed them first so that might have had something to do with Wilkins weakening. He was the player to everyone else's pawns, of course he'd needed to use intermediaries when contacting Cobra and the Dreadnoks, they were all so easy to manipulate it was child's play. Even the spell which wiped the memories of every man, woman and otherworldly creature of those who had been here once before had been simple.

"It's done." The man stated climbing into his car.

"You're certain? I will leave nothing to chance."

"Certain, Acathla will be in our hands before years end and then." The man mimed a large object being crushed under a giant wrecking ball.

"Excellent, you've done well Raptor. Soon all of the pawns will fall into place and then my ascension fueled resurrection can begin." He stated coldly, his name was G.B. Blackrock founder and CEO of Blackrock Enterprises, but like distant beings he had once befriended prior to his encounter with the ultimate of all demon Gods. He was More Than Meets the Eye. Blackrock smiled as the limo pulled out, Wolfram & Hart wouldn't be around much longer either, especially once the Senior Partners were sacrificed in order to achieve his ultimate goal, provided nothing came up to slow down his operations.

To Be Continued

**Author's Post Story-Notes:** You have just reached the end of Chapter Three of Cobra Regenerated. What do you think? Alex now has a twin in Dru, new players are practically crawling out of the woodworks and Xander-Eyes has begun training to become part of G. I. Joe.  
In case you're wondering Chapter Four will feature Buffy and Willow reactions to After Halloween. Also this story has officially become part of a series that will span through all seven Buffy seasons, I don't think I mentioned that here yet. **The Marvel & Hasbro Buffy the Vampire Slayer Collision Series.** To be precise, with G. I. Joe and Cobra serving as main nemesis/protagonist for the better part of the seasons two - five and with G.B. Blackrock becoming the primary antagonist for Seasons Six and Seven and guess what... The Transformers get involved too. LOL Remember, Marvel & Hasbro that means I'm basing my characters more on Marvel's run of G.I.Joe and The Transformers, even though I did borrow Phillip Rey from Devil's Due. And the Pheonix Guard idea. Drop me a line, R&R and let me know what you think, Chapter Four is in the typing stage and should be ready to go when I have time off again. Ciao for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Normally I wouldn't post this until Chapter Five is done and typed up ready to go, but I figured it's been long eough since my last update. Plus Chapter Five's rough draft is almost finished. If you haven't read it yet might I suggest checking out The Thunder Over Smallville Series over on Twisting the Hellmouth. Which the writer has given me permission to use his inpretation of Athena in the poker scene.

**Chapter Four. The Aftermath, Part Two**

* * *

M.A.R.S.: Military Armaments Research Syndicate is the largest manufacturer of weaponry and state of the art technology in the world; it has been run and operated by the Destro Clan since its earliest inception close to the sixteen hundreds before receiving its current name. The Destro Clan has long held a history of being reputable weapons suppliers, one of their number was punished when it was discovered they were selling to both sides of a brutal war. Unable to outright kill the perceived traitor due to both armies requiring the weapons which they could supply, they forced the man to wear a steel mask.  
Choosing to wear the mask with pride rather then humiliation it became a tradition throughout the family, each head of the clan donning the mask or their own reinterpretation of said mask. The current head of M.A.R.S. is James McCullen Destro, the twenty-fourth Destro to bear the title, his father James the twenty-third sold Cobra its first arms and M.A.R.S. has had Cobra for a steady customer ever since.  
James was married to Margarite O'Shaunnesy a high born Scotswoman with a sharp wit and mysterious ties to the Watcher's Council, while abroad in the United States prior to the onset of World War Two. James met a woman by the name of Denise Summers and wooed her, nine months later Henry 'Hank' Summers was born the second heir to the Destro bloodline.  
Lady Margarite ensured that all evidence of this tryst was removed or covered up, but Denise kept private records among them her diary which she shared with her son prior to her death in Nineteen Seventy-Eight due to a heart condition. Hank and James, the twenty-fourth both became entangled with Cobra in their own way. Already married to Joyce Krieger by that time Hank kept his involvement with Cobra a secret, he worked his way up the rank and file, first as a lowly Cobra Trooper then promoted to Cobra Officer. Following a requested transfer into the elite Cobra Crimson Guard unit dubbed the Shadow Crimson Guard he began to openly defy and butt heads with his brother Destro, Cobra Commander ever one to take advantage of such opportunities promoted him to Crimson Guard Immortal and placed him in charge of a recently converted covert government program dubbed the Initiative.  
When Cobra engineered its fall to cover up their plans for massive reorganizing of the stagnant organization the Initiative was maneuvered into place to assume the duties of the recently disbanded G. I. Joe. Unfortunately Joyce inadvertently discovered the truth behind Hank Summers and tried to warn her sister Courtney former G. I. Joe operative code named Cover Girl, Hank threatened by this exposures killed his wife in cold blood, his daughter. Recently become the destined Vampire Slayer walked in on him performing the dirty deed, enraged to the point of snapping Buffy was overtaken by the primal Slayer essence and proceeded to beat Hank to within an inch of his life. Only called off by the arrival of Courtney and a few former G. I. Joe friends chief among them Conrad 'Duke' Hauser.  
Hospitalized Hank was abducted by the mercenary Firefly; Cobra Commander then engineered it so that Destro would believe his brother dead. Events will thus soon lead to a final reckoning between father and daughter as well as sibling against sibling though both remain unaware that Hank Summers has been surgically enhanced, reprogrammed and transformed into the new Battle Android Trooper commander; code named Over Kill.

* * *

November First; Oh Eight Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale High, Sunnydale, California…

Buffy walked into class earlier then she ever had in her life much to the shock of her teacher, but she really wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. No her mind was on more important things, for instance the fact that last night she'd finally met her grandmother on her father's birth father's side. Which technically meant she'd met her step-Grandmother. Or something like that, despite her newfound intelligence boost thanks to her possession the family tree in her mind still looked like something out of Charles Addams worst nightmare.  
Of course she'd only met the woman by having her cohabitate her body for a few hours that night and now she couldn't stop humming Irish folk tunes to herself despite the fact her grandmother had been of Scottish descent. Also she now could recall a few questionable legal practices such as forging certain documents for tax purposes and other convenient larcenous or morally ambiguous talents. Plus there was another thing, her vocabulary had sharply improved; she even knew what the word Antidisestablishmentarian meant. Opening her notebook she picked up a pencil and added another name to the list, Grandmother Destro had been right about one thing. Buffy was not the name of an aristocrat.

"Heather." Cordelia Chase read over her shoulder startling her, she hadn't expected someone like Cordy to show up early for class. "Oh you are so not the Heather type." She snarked the Cordettes beside her laughing behind their hands or in some cases books.

"Thank you for your unwanted criticism, you may go now." Buffy commanded in her best highbred tone of voice, thank God she hadn't inherited her Grandmothers Scottish accent after last night.

"Well excuse me." Cordy retorted put off by the dismissal. "Forgive me for voicing my opinion miss reaches above her station." Turning she led her menagerie to their desks.

"I always thought the name Bridgitte was pretty." Harmony Kendal whispered to Buffy in passing, obviously she sensed true high society better then the others. Jotting the name down Buffy decided to make a mental note concerning Harmony's thoughtfulness, M.A.R.S. was always looking for new underlings or whatever they were.

"I can't believe I'm the heir to a weapons manufacturer with my own private army." She muttered to herself scratching out two names from the list. "Guns are so not of the good, but maybe they can make really nice swords and boffo stakes or something." She mused.

"Oh my God." Derrick gasped as Willow Rosenberg walked into class; Buffy glanced up confused and snapped the pen she'd just picked up in half at the shock. Willow was dressed in tight leather pants, one of her pairs to be exact which was kind of strange because Buffy didn't remember loaning them to her. She was also wearing a less then modest low cut blood red tee which showed off her midriff, Buffy had to admit Willow had a cute belly button.  
To complete the almost slutty ensemble Willow had put on a tasteful amount of makeup, her lipstick was a shade of ice blue and her red hair was tied up in a ponytail, it even looked as though some of the length had been cut.

"Can we make out right now?" Larry asked. Willow seemed to smirk at the attention with a flirtatious air. Making her way over to Buffy she sat down beside her, notably absent were Willows' books and bag.

"Ok I know Halloween must have been wild for you Wills, but the skank look?"

"Buffy I'm only taking your advice." She frowned.

"That was for one night. You are borderline jailbait with that look judging by Mister Lee's reaction. Snyder will kick you out for sure." Buffy countered wondering if somehow she'd lost her friend last night, that's when it clicked. She hadn't seen Willow all of last night and she'd been dressed up as.

"Just because you can't pull this off for Angel don't think you can tell me what to wear Buffy." Willow spat a feral look passing into her eyes.

"Oh Willow, you became **her** last night didn't you?" At first Willow almost looked like she was going to slap her or do something else rash, but then she broke down into sobs and a little of the old Willow crept back into her face.

"It was so terrible Buffy; she's done such horrible things. They're in my head and I can't shut them out." She babbled and sobbed all at the same time, Buffy reached out to comfort her and brushed some of her tears away missing the flash of malicious joy in her best friends' eyes as she took in the outfit again.

"Well I guess it's not all that bad. I'm so sorry Wills, if I'd known I would never have made you dress up as her." Willow smiled through the tears and managed to recover her composure.

"I'm sorry too. It's so hard, I'm afraid I'll lose myself Buffy. What do I do?"

"We'll talk to Giles at lunch about it, I'm sure he'll help figure it out for both of us." Buffy said squeezing her friends shoulder, Willow smiled gratefully and turned to glance at Buffy's notebook as though noticing it for the first time.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"Nothing." Buffy replied closing the notebook quickly. "Hey. Where's Xander?" She wondered suddenly noticing their friend was missing. Willow shrugged in response. "I hope nothing really bad happened to him like post traumatic stress disorder or something."

"I'm sure he's fine Buffy." Willow said dismissively a hint of ice creeping into her tone. "We'll probably see him later today." She added turning away to listen to the teacher, Buffy nodded slowly wondering why Willow wasn't as concerned as she should be. But dismissed it as Baroness flashes and turned to face the front of the class, but a part of her couldn't shake the uneasiness she felt. Xander was the most likeliest to be stable out of the group since he'd only bought weapons at Ethan's much like Jonathan. So where was he?

* * *

Raina bristled inside at the indignity of Alexander. He wasn't here for her to chew him out to his face about missing the obviousness that her 'sister' Willow loved him for the longest time in more then the platonic relationship they'd shared. It had only blossomed further during the summer when Buffy was off gallivanting with the actor pretending to be Hank. Which reminded her, she had to make sure that actor was eliminated since she doubted mommy dearest even knew about him. A little call to one of the many M.A.R.S. branches secreted here in the States and an Iron Grenadier squadron could locate the fake Summers and silence him, permanently. No sense in leaving such an obvious loose end that could conceivably show up in the future and cause bigger problems.  
When Alex did finally show up she was going to enjoy torturing the young fool, although he did have certain decent qualities about him. After all he had developed a strong love for Buffy the heir to M.A.R.S. so perhaps he wasn't a total loss, still she'd prefer to have first dibs at him in bed if Buffy decided to wake up and pursue that particular relationship.  
Glaring at Buffy secretly she shot Larry and Derrick both a warm almost come hither smile and then let her hand slide under her desk while Mister Lee was watching, though she stopped herself from actually playing with herself. She had no desire to be sent to the office or arrested for lewd behavior. Cordelia noticed what she was doing and shot her a distasteful look, in response Raina gave her a little kiss. Buffy was so engrossed in her own little problems her dear cousin failed to even notice the un-Willowy activity. Which almost made Raina laugh out loud, thankfully the bell rang and she managed to reassert the Willow personality she was portraying as she left for the next boring little waste of time. Computer with Miss Calendar.

* * *

Sunnydale High Library; Eleven Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Rupert Giles sipped a cup of tea as he examined a book on chaos magic which he'd liberated from Ethan; the spell Ethan had cast couldn't have done what it did alone. It was the only logical conclusion he could reach from the evidence of the spell itself, there was no way fictional heroes and villains could be brought to life without divine intervention.  
As evidenced by the fact that both Tucker and Andrew Wells had reverted to normal without any adverse effects, since they could not exist here it stood to reason that the ruddy twat Ethan truly had communed with Janus. Which then begged the question, why would a God wish to grant such a strangely puerile request? Janus after all was not simply a God of Chaos, but a God of many things including Librarians, doors and keys. If anything the twin horned demonic God of Chaos would have benefited more from enhancing Ethan's spell, that is if he truly existed and all records on the Cobra-La demon tribe of ancient times had been lost for centuries; they who once worshipped this supposed deity.  
In the case of Buffy her possession had been more akin to genuine possession, the spirit of her deceased Grandmother had taken residence in her body for the night. Which would lead to complications especially if her uncle discerned the exact circumstances of her existence as the Slayer. And what of young Alexander? He'd exhibited signs of possession before Halloween night; come to think of it the young man had failed to show himself since leaving with his children last night. Slamming the book shut Giles turned to his office phone and quickly put in a call to the office.

"Office." A cheery female voice answered on the other end.

"This is Mister Giles, has Alexander Harris come to school today?"

"I'm afraid not Mister Giles. Was he scheduled to help you in the library today?" The secretary questioned trying to be genuinely helpful.

"No, one of the students asked me to check on him." Giles lied. "Do we have his home address?"

"Yes. I'll get it for you." She returned. Giles heard the phone being placed on the desk and a filing cabinet being opened.

"Who is that?" Snyder's familiar voice demanded Giles could barely hear him, but couldn't mistake that certain tone of voice.

"Mister Giles. He's requested information on Alexander Harris."

"Well forget it, we're not running a service line here for that librarian." Snyder snapped and then the line went dead, Giles sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Trust Snyder not to care if one of his students was absent after a night like last night.

"Ruddy prig. I'd prefer it if he remained a Ferengi." He grumbled slamming the receiver down. "Surely Willow will know where Alexander lives." He said to himself intending to go find the girl, but the phone suddenly began to ring preventing him from leaving. "Hello."

"Mister Giles. This is Linda, I shouldn't be telling you this, but I felt it was wrong to keep you in the dark. The head of the M.A.R.S. Corporation was recently in here, he's forced us to erase all files on your charge, he's also taken you on his payroll." Linda revealed. Giles' face paled and he collapsed boneless into his seat.

"Bugger."

* * *

Office of Mayor Richard Wilkins the Third; Eleven Hundred Hours Nine Minutes  
Sunnydale, California…

The supporters of the late Richard Wilkins didn't know what to make of their current predicament, calls had been coming in all morning most from angry citizens demanding to know what was being done about the 'night life'. It was almost as though a blanket had been lifted over the people living in the city, one after another was slowly, inexorably putting two and two together and at last making four.  
Even the local military base had called with demands for the Mayor to report to the Pentagon at once, the problem was there was no Mayor and Deputy Mayor Finch had disappeared as well. Piles of dust littered the carpets of City Hall, a few arrows protruded from filing cabinets, the walls, even a bookcase. It was total chaos, amongst this madness two men entered the building brazenly and took complete control of the office. One was a blonde man in a sixties style gangster suit the other a more professional dark brown haired man in a three piece suit.

"Excuse me, but you just can't barge in here." The chief of police stated discourteously, the larger of the two men sat down behind the Mayors former desk and promptly tossed aside the tray of candy on the corner.

"And I say I can." He stated in kind indicating his companion with a nod, the blonde instantly produced a sheaf of papers and passed it over to the chief.

"Under Federal Jurisdiction we are now officially replacing Mayor Wilkins as leaders of this town." He informed, the chief eyed the papers dubiously, but everything appeared to be in order.

"Ah, in that case. How can I help you?" He asked eager to please his new bosses, the dark brown haired man smiled steepling his fingers above his desk.

"Everything must remain the status quo; outside of this office no one is to know that Mayor Wilkins is dead. Any vampires, who escaped this debacle, track them down and eliminate them and as for our dearly concerned citizens. Appease them any way you can, but make them understand that for their own good they should not concern themselves with the night life as it were" He replied, the chief nodded and made his way over to the door.

"Will you require anyone to clean up this office?" He asked pausing at the entranceway.

"That won't be necessary, good day." The new Mayor of Sunnydale dismissed him away and the chief quickly left, once he was gone two curiously dressed men joined the duo carrying automatic weapons. "As usual Cobra Commanders' operations pave the way for us to establish another of our splinter cells here on American soil."

"Indeed." The blonde noted pulling a black mask reminiscent of comic book villains out of his pocket and putting it on. "Thanks to Blackrock tipping us off." He added.

"Headhunter Stormtroopers the ship from Central China will be here in a month's time, you will distribute the drugs to the local pushers, should any still venture forth in this Godforsaken town. Usual patterns, we can not risk Cobra learning of our presence here."

"A difficult task with Cobra Commander sending those mechanized automatons here." The blonde pointed out.

"True." The new Mayor agreed. "But a necessary risk, for on that ship is the cloning equipment as well. Too long have we been forced to hide from Cobra and operate this crude drug smuggling operation to finance our true motives. Headman at last the Coil will have her true leader returned." He stated a maniacal glint twinkling in his eye; Headman smiled and turned to his soldiers.

"Hail the Coil." All three proclaimed in unison. "Hail Overlord, our glorious Second in Command." They continued the mindless salute. "Hail our leader soon to be born again, Hail Serpentor!" They exclaimed saluting Overlord who returned the gesture with a wicked smile gracing his lips, by this time next year the Cobra Civil War would end once and for all with those loyal to the Cobra Emperor triumphant at last.

* * *

Sunnydale High Library; Twelve Hundred Hours Four Minutes  
Sunnydale, California…

Jonathan came in just as someone was leaving, it looked like that Angel guy, but he couldn't be sure since his back was to him. Buffy and Willow were right behind him and leading up the rear was Amy Madison, an attractive girl actually and at least more tastefully dressed then Willow. Jonathan didn't really know what he was doing there; to be honest he was actually hoping to avoid the library considering he was the cause of the gaping hole in the wall, Principal Snyder didn't know thankfully. But it didn't stop Jonathan from being all guilt ridden and such.

"Rupert." Buffy greeted rather formally despite the informal use of his first name.

"Ah Buffy, good you're here." Mister Giles stated looking a little concerned. "I've received some rather disturbing news; it appears we are no longer a part of the Watcher's Council. Your, Uncle is it?" At Buffy's nod of confirmation he continued. "Has forcibly erased your files except the main copies which he took and, hired me on as part of M.A.R.S. I can only presume he has intentions of claiming you for some nefarious purpose."

"Don't think so." Buffy replied. Jonathan was just in shock at all this and Amy appeared confused. Willow however seemed almost too interested in what was going on, her eyes lighting up at mention of this Uncle of Buffys. "I think I'm the sole heir, but I can't be sure since Grandmother didn't know future stuff just the past up to her death a few years after I was born. Uncle James is probably trying to protect the family interests, if any of his Cobra buddies found out about me they could try and use me to their advantage." Buffy explained with a slight frown of thought, Mister Giles blinked and Jonathan wondered why they'd insisted he be here for the second or third time that day.

"Can you be sure of this?"

"I can Giles; I had Baroness herself in my head last night. It's exactly the sort of thing Destro would worry about; Cobra's not as dead as the world thinks." Willow offered moving to sit at the table. "I guess some good came out of that." She added bitterly though for some reason Jonathan felt her bitterness was faked.

"Is there a reason I'm here?" Amy asked uncertainly.

"I wanted to get an impartial observers take on that spell and you're the only other practitioner I know of." Buffy explained. Amy shifted uncomfortably and paused in her examination of a few books left out on the check out counter.

"I really just dabble." She muttered sullenly.

"You shouldn't without a proper tutor Amy, I'd be happy to help you better understand your magical abilities." Giles spoke up. Amy smiled gratefully while Buffy got their attention back on her with a loud and somewhat rude cough.

"I want to know if there's any way to erase the knowledge of last night from our minds." She questioned. "Willow's afraid of losing herself, as far as I know aside form myself Willow was the only other person to dress as a real person."

"Actually I think Patricia was dressed as somebody real too." Jonathan volunteered. "But I could be wrong; I didn't recognize who she went as."

"Yes. Well I doubt we could erase knowledge without causing serious side effects." Giles stated.

"He's right." Amy agreed. "I've read a lot of my moms' books, tampering with memories is never good. You might wind up erasing something you didn't mean to, like the part of your brain that remembers to breathe. Or everything that you learned in the fifth grade."

"So I'm stuck as Baroness Lite." Willow stated with a terrified look in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so." Giles agreed.

"I refuse to accept that." Buffy stated coolly. "I won't have the memories of that woman's foul deeds eating away at the soul of my friend. Willow, we'll find a way for you to get back your life; even if we must confront the Baroness herself." Willow smiled at that and Jonathan could have sworn there was a hint of maliciousness in her eyes, as though she'd wanted Buffy to say something like that.

"Thank you Buffy." She said sincerely, Giles frowned concerned for his charges safety should they become embroiled in the war against Cobra. He had seen many things in his younger days and didn't want that for any of his 'children'.

"End of discussion Rupert." Buffy stated before the Watcher could so much as utter a word, the reason for her abruptness became clear as two strangers entered the library. One was a short Asian girl with blue hair, Jonathan thought she looked about nineteen. The other was a tall American man with dark brown hair and matching eyes; he was wearing a green jacket and frowned immediately upon seeing the students present.

"_This place screams with darkness_." The Asian whispered in Japanese.

"_I know. It is the source of the town's problems we sense_." He returned equally soft.

"May I help you?" Giles asked as politely as he could muster, the American put a large smile on and stepped forward.

"Yes. My name is Sean Williams, my friend Kira and I are interested in meeting someone." He stated by way of introduction.

"Do you have a name?" Jonathan asked suspiciously.

"We do not, our Sensei detected something and sent us to locate one newly opened to their Chi." Kira replied bluntly. Sean slapped his forehead in a sign of disbelief and annoyance.

"_Low profile Kira, low profile_." He reminded in Japanese.

"That is a coincidence." Buffy noted startling the others in her group. "What clan do you represent?" She asked. Once again Giles was stunned at her attitude, Buffy was acting decidedly unlike herself and more akin to Lady Margarite with each passing moment.

"_Definitely a Destro._" Raina thought to herself doing her best not to glare at the members of G. I. Joe, it wouldn't do to blow her cover besides messing with Buffy was too much fun.

"I am a newly appointed member of the Arashikage Clan." Sean responded without realizing it. "Kira is still an apprentice." He finished lamely.

"Oh wow, sorry I didn't think you'd answer me." Buffy admitted snapping out of her almost frost queen mentality; she'd really have to watch that in the future, she wasn't Margarite she was her own person. "So basically you're like looking for a potential ninja." She elaborated seeking clarification though Margarite was slightly familiar with the aspects of Chi and the ancient arts of the clans. "Man all this stuff inside my head, where did Grandma learn it all?"

"Dear Lord." Giles exclaimed removing his glasses and wiping them clean.

"What?" Jonathan asked completely out of the loop.

"Chi is like a type of magic Jonathan." Amy explained softly. "And I think Xander used it Halloween morning when he took out Larry."

"This just keeps getting more coincidental." Willow complained. "Buffy, since when can you know anything about ninja stuff? And how can somebody sense Chi? How the hell did it lead you two here of all places and just why should we trust you even if we did know someone who had demonstrated this so called Chi?" She demanded a part of Raina's hidden anger revealed in her tone as she let loose a very good Willow-babble if she said so herself. "For all we know Spike sent these two to mess with us. Get us to give up Xander."

"Buffy." Sean blurted trying not to laugh.

"My mom was a flower child." She snapped defensively. "And I don't know Willow. My grandmother she ah. Encountered a few clans in her profession if you take my meaning, they didn't cater exclusively to would-be dictators." She answered her red headed friend; Raina of course knew some of this already, but no sense in blowing her cover.

"As for sensing Chi." Giles began returning his glasses to their customary perch. "I know very little myself about the process, but as it's been explained to me when one is sufficiently trained in the Ninjitsu arts. They can achieve a state of meditation some associate with arcane practices and become open to detecting the inner life force of a person, their Chi or aura if you will. It's not altogether uncommon for most practitioners of magic to develop aura sensing abilities. The ninja merely have a different means to access such a power."

"Oh cool, like a Jedi." Jonathan spoke up with a grin. "I am so jealous of Xander right now." He added without thinking.

"Xander?" Kira repeated confused; the name after all wasn't exactly common. Buffy, Willow, Giles and Amy all shot Jonathan a glare causing the young man to flinch back reflexively.

"I think it is a shortening of Alexander." Sean guessed. "Thank you for your help, you have no idea what danger your friend is in." He added with a slight bow picking up on the obviousness that this 'Xander' person meant a great deal to them.

"Danger." Willow repeated nervously. This time Raina didn't have to fake the emotion, if the Red Ninja or worse the Night Creepers came looking for Xander they might discover Buffy and inform the Commander. Everything hinged on keeping The Slayer myth exactly that in Cobra Commander's eyes, a myth.

"No time to explain, can you tell us where your friend is?" Kira asked politely.

"I'm afraid no one has seen Mister Harris since some time last night." Giles replied sensing the urgency the two of them had; also since he had not been able to help Xander yesterday after the incident he was hoping this ninja clan might.

"Then take us to his home, if you please." Sean requested a steely resolve in his tone.

"It's the middle of lunch and we'll miss class." Jonathan complained.

"I'll do it." Willow said with a roll of her eyes. "I feel like changing anyway, Snyder keeps giving me dirty looks and I'm starting to get tired of all the attention." She added with a forced sigh. Despite lowering herself to help G. I. Joe this one time Raina had to admit they were better equipped to handle getting Alexander out of Sunnydale before the Red Ninja or Night Creepers came looking. Or others who may sense the boy's potential, the Order of Terraka were always out to hire new blood. Leading the two Joes from the library she made a note to tell Buffy who they were if necessary, since she was pretending to channel her mother it would make sense that she'd recognize any members of G. I. Joe. Come to think of it, Mrs. Summers looked a little familiar too.

* * *

Caritas; Fourteen Hundred Hours  
Los Angeles, California…

Sitting at a booth in the back for privacy courtesy of the Host G.B. Blackrock waited patiently for his contact, ignoring the bad singing of the demons up on the stage. Entering the building the man code named Raptor spotted him and made his way over; Blackrock had discovered the man a few years ago. An orthinologist with a fascination for birds of prey. Cobra had recruited him for a time, but supposedly left him for dead after the Cobra Civil War ended.  
Somehow he had escaped and cheated death, Blackrock chose to use him among the Cobra elite. And supplying him with a new personality re-writing his mind to better suit his needs, Blackrock grinned at the thought of what he'd been as opposed to what he was now.

"Our conversation with the Coil has gone precisely as planned, if our plans fail to eliminate the Slayer Serpentor's return will surely herald her demise." Raptor reported sitting down at the table.

"I do not pretend to assume victory until my body is completed, what news from Lobotomaxx?" Blackrock's question made Raptor shudder with disgust, demons were one thing, but it was still hard to get used to working with aliens. Especially the last remnants of the Lunartix Empire.

"Everything is on schedule on that front sir, were you to lift the veil you would know this." Blackrock scowled and resisted the urge to strangle Raptor for his incompetence.

"You know that veil is the only thing preventing the inhabitants of this planet from seeing their new satellite." He reminded icily. "It is taking much of my limited remaining power just keeping the tidal and gravitational forces at bay." He snapped his voice reverberating with a deeper baritone one his frail human lungs could scarcely do justice to.

"Forgive me my lord." Raptor returned pleadingly. "What is our next objective?"

"Acathla." Blackrock stated. "All is prepared for you to act as liaison with the one I intend to send for retrieval."

"You are truly all knowing my lord, what is Acathla?"

"Unimportant, once we have it, it shall be pulverized into dust. And as for my omniscience. As you'll recall I am a God." Blackrock smiled shrewdly. Raptor bowed and rose from his seat, he wanted a drink. Blackrock watched him go and then grasped his chest as sharp stabbing pains ran all through his body, this frail and insignificant creature's form could not hold his essence indefinitely, their timetable may have need of acceleration if events failed to proceed as planned. Delays were a costly thing for a being living on borrowed time; the Matrix had nearly succeeded in eliminating his essence permanently. If not for the luck that this human creature had been on Cybertron at the moment of his erasure he might not be standing, proverbially speaking, this day. "The search must not fail; I will have need of my former heralds' body if the Slayer proves more trouble then she is worth."

* * *

Alexander LaVelle Harris's House; Fourteen Hundred Hours Eleven Minutes  
Sunnydale, California…

Jessica Harris had woken up the day after Halloween as though the past seventeen years of her life were nothing more then a bad dream, her husband Anthony Harris had been shamed beyond reason, he'd apologized at least twenty thousand times. He'd apologized in so many little ways and with such honest intentions that Jessica had forgiven him, for everything; the vampires, the demons they had been partially at fault. Driving them both to drink.  
The make up sex had been as though they were newly weds again, she smiled at the remembrance of her first real orgasm in years. She wasn't kidding herself though, there was a lot to talk about and go through before they could retake the reins of their lives and overcome the hardships of the past seventeen years. At this moment however she was just so worried for the safety of her son, Alexander hadn't come home last night and somehow she knew something unreal had happened to him. Perhaps because of the wake up call both she and her husband received in regards to the truth about Sunnydale. Jessica wanted to beg her sixteen year old son for forgiveness even though she knew she didn't deserve it, she hadn't been an especially good mother the past twelve years or so. And so she sat by the phone while Tony scoured Sunnydale for their son on the brink of tears; when the doorbell rang she practically ran to answer it. It was not her son.

"Hello Mrs. Harris." Alexander's friend Birch or Elm greeted, she was heartbroken she didn't know her sons' friends' name. "Is Xander home?"

"No, he. He didn't come home last night." Jessica replied fighting the urge to burst into tears all over again.

"It is imperative that we find him." The strange man standing behind Oak or Maple stated heightening her fear factor; she didn't need to be told such a thing.

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" The Asian girl standing beside the man asked. Jessica shook her head not trusting her ability to speak at that moment. "_If we had something of his_." She said though Jessica couldn't understand the Japanese she'd switched to.

"_Yes, Master T'J'Bang might be able to sense his trail_." The young man agreed also in Japanese. "Do you have anything of his we might borrow ma'am?" He requested urgently once again speaking English.

"Yes, yes. Please wait here." Jessica requested rushing down to her sons' room, they'd forced him to live in the basement; how horrible. Jessica spent a few minutes trying to find anything of her son in the room, she wanted to know him. As if to spite her she found little to identify the room with Alex, part of her aching inside as she realized that nothing and no place in this house indicated Alexander Harris even existed.  
There weren't any pictures of her son, falling onto the bed Jessica collapsed into tears; could it be that she and Anthony truly had turned into monsters worse then those which stalked the night? As her gaze fell to the hard concrete floor she spied the barest tip of a box peeking out from under the bed, reaching down she pulled it out expecting to find her son's stash of porno magazines; instead her eyes widened in total shock. Sitting inside the box were things she had never expected to find, a bottle of Holy Water, several sharpened wooden stakes, a large silver knife, pictures of her son with the 'tree' girl, Jesse and one of her son with two girls. The blonde; Budgie was her name or something like that; Jessica couldn't believe it, her son fought against the night life.  
Or at least that's what she assumed, and it made a certain kind of sense. She'd had an epiphany when he was born and instead of giving him Grandfather LaVelle's name as his first name she'd chosen the name which meant defender of man. Her only son, risking his life every night; she smiled with pride through the tears and took the picture upstairs.

"Will this do?" She asked of her sons' friend.

"Perfect." The Asian girl replied snatching the photo, grasping the unknown man by the arm Jessica gazed into his eyes imploringly.

"Please, find my son." She commanded. "I. I owe him so much."

"We will." He declared and then like a shadow he and the girl were gone leaving Fir behind. Jessica could barely face the guilt and the shame. Alexander couldn't be dead, not now, not after she and Tony had finally woken up to the reality that was their lives.

* * *

Undisclosed Location; Unknown Time  
Millions of Miles below the city of Sunnydale, California…

The Earth stirred falling like rain drops upon the un-Earthly casket; it had lain buried for literal centuries almost eons deep beneath the mouth of Hell invisible, unseen. Now a great feeling of despair washed over it and trapped within the creature stirred, it had no name in Human tongue for it had existed alongside the Old Ones, in fact the Hellmouth had been created above its' grave without any being the wiser weakening the spells cast to seal it away for ever.  
It fed upon the unique emotion known as Guilt, and the guilt of two humans; creatures it had never once set eyes upon had awakened it. With a scraping, snarling, shattering sound it awoke; one nine fingered hand burst from the casket and reached heavenwards drawing down what little it could of the deep and penetrating guilt it sensed. An emotion not known to its demonic brethren, at least not for long, hence why it chose to allow itself to be sealed away in order to survive in a state of suspended animation.

"At last." It rasped in a dusty and ancient feminine toned voice, sitting up she opened dull orange eyes and smiled revealing delicate almost human-like teeth. This demon was not a carnivore. "Let the feast begin."

* * *

Summers Residence; Sixteen Thirty Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Buffy wanted so much to ignore her calling for just one night, her inner Destro was rushing to the forefront of her mind demanding she acknowledge her heritage; such a social standing as was currently hers was beneath her. She should be living in a palace with servants to wait on her night and day, not saving common fools from demonic beasts best left in the land of nightmares.  
But then again Lady Margarite was not a foolish snob or aristocrat; such thoughts decidedly lacked in the honorable department and wouldn't do once Uncle Destro and she met. It was an inevitability, just as it would be inevitable that she would be forced to choose sides. Join forces with her Uncle as part of Cobra or oppose them alongside G. I. Joe. To be honest part of her could see the simple truth a world ruled by Cobra could mean; totalitarian control of the globe could lead to better police forces to oppose the demonic sects. Communities of demons could be slaughtered effortlessly and the vampire plague could all but be extinguished, no more young girls forced into a calling not of their own volition. They would be free to lead the normal life she herself had been denied, it made for a naïve though beautiful thought.  
Willow had gone home after school saying she'd meet her at the Bronze for patrol, which left her wondering what her friend might decide to wear. Her mom had said she'd be out late tonight seeing to something or other for her gallery, not an uncommon practice, closing her eyes the Slayer began to meditate seeking a sense of calm peace and serenity.

"Hi my name's Buffy Summers." She said to her reflection in the mirror, her tone felt flat. Something danced in the back of her mind a stray thought her subconscious attempted to reveal; seeking to capture it only rendered it more elusive. Taking a deep breath she adopted a more formal stance and glared at herself in the mirror. "I hate you Buffy Summers, I hate your life. I hate your calling and I hate your name." She proclaimed. Her heart felt less burdened and she began to feel more like herself, running a hand through her hair she sneered in disgust at the blonde coloring. Her grandmother's personality made her feel ashamed that she'd ever hid her potential behind the façade, she had always been intelligent.  
But brains weren't the in thing and little miss Buffy had to be popular, it was the socially acceptable thing after all even when she hadn't known she was heir to the Destro clan. Stripping off her top Buffy traced the chain of the cross hanging around her neck, there was another thing; her feelings for Angel were gone. Poof, as if they'd never been; how could she have ever even thought about harboring such feelings for a corpse? Necrophilia was so not her thing, but what should she do about Angel? What could she do? "I can't turn my back on my calling; I can't not be 'Buffy Summers'. At least in part." She eventually decided learning to accept who she was and would always be in part. Straightening up she started over as if she hadn't said any of that earlier stuff to her reflection, that afternoon she'd finally made her choice. "Hello. My name is Bridgitte O'Shaunnesy Destro." She said with a bright smile though part of her didn't understand why she was talking to herself. "And I so owe Harmony big time for that name, maybe make her a lesser General or something if Cobra takes over." Tearing the chain off her neck Bridgitte threw Angel's cross in the trash, it was time to move on and she owed a certain brunette a really big apology. Even if she didn't think of him in that way.

* * *

"The backlash of this one event is like a speeding freight about to derail." Whistler muttered after the Slayer left, bending down he retrieved the cross from the garbage can. "Sometimes I hate 'Balance'."

"In other words she got over broody pretty quick." Skip commented with a massive grin on his face. "That's what I like about this job, you never know what to expect next."

"Is there anything else we have to destroy today?" A whiny voiced woman complained. "I've got an appointment with the hairdresser."

"No this is pretty much it." Whistler replied vaguely. "You can go Eros."

"Fine, if you need me I'll be at Juans." She returned before vanishing as though she'd never been.

"What about the Bracchen?" Skip wondered with a curious expression.

"Already taken care of, we sent him to New York." Whistler revealed. Skip smiled and draped an arm over the Balance Demons' shoulder.

"Black Cat or She-Hulk?"

"Wrong universe Skip." Whistler reminded lighting up a cigar. "I think her name's Rapture actually, used to hang with some group called the Neo-Knights."

"Lucky stiff." Skip remarked with a laugh and together the two headed over to Willie's bar for a quick drink before the night was over.

* * *

Rosenberg Residence; Sixteen Thirty-Five Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Raina DeCobray curled her lip in disgust as she stripped off the decidedly 'Willow' outfit she'd worn the last couple of hours, it made her skin crawl having to dress in such, common and humble clothes. Her plan was both easier and harder now that Destro's manipulations in London were made known, easier because it meant Buffy wanted to go to Scotland and meet her uncle. Harder because Buffy would be suspicious were she interested in accompanying her all eager like, pausing to eye her reflection in the mirror she examined her hair thoughtfully.

"I wonder what I'd look like with it up?" She wondered aloud. "Anything not to share mother's bland hairstyle." She added with a grimace. A sudden knock at the door made her pause; she wasn't expecting anyone from what little she knew of from Willow's memories. Slipping a long coat over her body she answered the door ever the dutiful Willow Rosenberg, standing outside was a courier from FedEx, producing a tiny package and clipboard he offered a warm smile.

"Overnight delivery for a miss R. DeCobray." He revealed. Raina frowned slightly, but signed for the package and accepted it. Once the man was gone she moved into the living room and sat languishly upon the couch delicately opening the box. Inside nestled delicately within the usual trappings of bubble wrap and other protective devices were two things, a small firearm complete with clips and a singularly unique weapon made of both silver and wood. It wasn't exactly a dagger, nor was it a knife, but something Raina wasn't sure what to call it.

"Why father you shouldn't have." She said with a smile.

"I know." The voice of Destro spoke aloud startling the girl; whirling around she discovered a three dimensional image of her father hovering above the box. "But I couldn't help doting upon my only daughter."

"Dad. I mean Father, how are you?" Destro laughed at the question.

"We've perfected the holographic devices Cobra Commander employed in the past. The box was lined with the technology required so as not to alert the Commander. I had a mister Wyndum-Price send you your gifts to further cloud the issue."

"If you persist on such things Daddy we'll need to re-name the Watcher's Council." Raina teased with a little smile. "By the way one of them blabbed to Giles and Buffy seems to have dressed up for Halloween herself." She added slyly.

"Was she also in a Cobra costume?" Destro demanded warily.

"No Father. Grandmother O'Shaunnesy." Destro remained utterly speechless upon this revelation, so much so that it managed to frighten Raina and she began to grow nervous the longer the silence lasted.

"Does she remember?" He asked.

"Yes, apparently this magic whammy called her spirit from beyond the grave. Cousin Buffy seems to know much." Raina explained with a slight shrug. "She wants to meet you."

"Too soon." Destro snapped. "Nemesis Enforcer is a tool even the Slayer is ill equipped to handle at this point and my plans for certain new weapons are not yet complete, she will need help." He stated coldly. "Find someone who can teach you magic, properly, we can ill afford a repeat of your grandfather's little disaster."

"Yes daddy." She returned sweetly though part of her wondered even if Willow could tap into magic abilities.

"If you need anything in the way of clothes or ammunition I have granted you access to the Destro family private accounts, and you should find a credit card in the box. Do not spend more then is reasonable or practical, your Cousin is the rightful heir due to her age after all." Her father warned and then the holographic form disappeared, Raina's eyes lit up as she pulled out the platinum card.

"Anything you say Daddy." She muttered aside to the box. "I wonder if I have time to get a whole new wardrobe before slaying some undead creeps?" She asked herself her eyes shining with the light all women possessed when given unlimited spending.

* * *

Non-Specific Location; Seventeen Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Kamakura and Desdemona stood atop the roof of a building awaiting Sensei T'J'Bang the photo of one Alexander LaVelle Harris in hand, Kamakura had changed into his green Gi and mask his chosen blade strapped in a scabbard to his back. Desdemona wore a more traditional Gi of monochromatic color signifying her status as student, a collapsible bow and quiver of wooden tipped arrows strapped to her own back. T'J'Bang arrived as silently as any ninja master dressed in his unique yellow and blue uniform, his face solemn.

"That man is a machine." He stated pointedly. "But I could not determine where he came from; his sensors are more attuned then a B.A.Ts."

"We have news as well Sensei." Desdemona began passing the photograph to him.

"Alexander LaVelle Harris may be the teenager we seek." Kamakura relayed. "His friends noted him exhibiting Ninjitsu skills yesterday morning." T'J'Bang nodded and closed his eyes as he held the photo in hand, his Chi energy flared and he sought out the boy. Upon connecting with the Chi of the young man his eyes flew open and he gasped in surprise.

"Sensei." Desdemona exclaimed reaching out to steady the older man who looked as though he might topple from the roof any second.

"T'J'Bang what is wrong?" Kamakura asked concerned.

"The boy." T'J'Bang began turning to his pupils. "He is the one we seek. He. Has Snake-Eyes' Chi." Desdemona gasped in shock at the revelation.

"That's impossible, no two Chi are the same. Not even for twins." Kamakura stated flatly.

"I know." T'J'Bang returned softly.

"Then what does this mean?" Desdemona questioned. T'J'Bang shook his head.

"That I do not know." He replied. "It may be the boy has been given Snake-Eyes' destiny, all I can say is, we must reach him before Sei Tin and his Red Ninja do." Both pupils bowed their head in acknowledgement.

"Did you discover his location?" Kamakura asked.

"Yes." T'J'Bang replied with a smirk revealing the hidden patch on his Gi.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Desdemona muttered rolling her eyes.

"I shall contact Bushido, we will make first contact." T'J'Bang decided. "You stay here and monitor the machine."

"Yes Master T'J'Bang." Desdemona bowed.

"Yo Joe." Kamakura said with a wry grin and a salute.

"Yo Joe." T'J'Bang returned.

* * *

Realm Outside Time and Space; Infinity Hours  
Home of Janus…

The God sat at a circular table both heads puffing on twin cigars, across from him sat a creature professed to be a God, but was anything but. Wearing his typical misappropriated Admirals' uniform. Ares God of War and Aphrodite Goddess of Love also sat at the table, not to be confused with the power known as Aphrodelia. Joining them from other realities were Athena, Paladine, Loki and Hercules.

"What were the stakes again?" The Alien asked politely.

"Three white hat destines and a neutral." Ares griped.

"And no, Jean-Luc is not eligible." Loki snapped before he had a chance to voice the familiar question.

"I'd never risk losing his destiny; he's far too much fun to toy with." The Alien stated with a twinkle in his eye. "I call." He said tossing in three white chips and a grey.

"You can't call we haven't bet everything yet." Paladine complained eyeing his cards uncertainly.

"You know what I meant."

"So 'Thena how's married life?" Janus asked conversationally Athena smiled.

"Can't complain. Alexander is a very kind and decent young God." She replied with a knowing smile.

"Did anyone bring snacks?" Paladine wondered. In response the Alien snapped his fingers and a buffet table appeared laden with goodies.

"I'll see that bet." Hercules said. "And raise you one redemption."

"It's not the Shanshu is it?" Aphrodite asked hopefully.

"He doesn't have that I won it off him last time." Loki replied.

"Drat, I wanted to mess with the brooding pontz." Aphrodite pouted.

"Call." Paladine declared. "Anyone interested in a Kender?"

"No!" The group shouted as one.

"And how many times do you have to bring that one into this?" Janus added with a sigh.

"He's perfectly respectable and currently comes with his own Goddess slave." Paladine scoffed.

"If you're an idiot and want to tangle with Velasca." Ares muttered.

"And fair Diana?" Janus' second head questioned Athena resuming his previous conversation as if nothing had been said concerning Kender and their pet Goddesses.

"She fairs as well as can be expected." She replied non-committedly.

"I fold." Loki decided with an air of disgust. "All I have left is that favor to Spider-Man anyway." He added eyeing his lone chip disappointedly.

"Oh, and I would have taken that in a heartbeat." Aphrodite exclaimed in annoyance.

"You would." Ares grumbled also folding his cards.

"Well I guess it's up to me." Janus proclaimed taking a long drag with one of his heads. "I see your bet Hercules." He said.

"Then I'm out." Paladine decided folding. "This game's too rich for my blood and nobody ever takes the Kender." He added under his breath.

"This from a guy who uses said Kender to defeat Chaos." The Alien pointed out smirking jubilantly.

"They're rather unappreciated creatures." Paladine returned with a wink. "Certain I can't tempt you old friend?"

"Not on your life you know what Roma would do to me for bringing one of them into this? Let alone my wife?"

"Sadly I do." Paladine returned with a shake of his head.

"Then the rest of us are all in?" Athena asked, the others nodded and the Goddess smiled knowingly. "Who's first?" In response Janus placed down his cards face up, he had three Quantum Singularities and a Black Hole.

"Well that beats my Deuce." Hercules complained revealing his Twin Nova.

"And Hawkeye understands the value of these." Aphrodite muttered tossing her cards face down.

"Dwarf Giants again 'Dite." Athena teased her sister though not-sister, despite her anger with her own realities version of Aphrodite this version had done her no wrong and so she could put aside her feelings on the matter.

"A flush." The Alien exclaimed revealing his cards, Athena smiled and spread her cards out revealing four Big Bangs and the wild card; The Void before Creation.

"Bitch." Aphrodite glared as Athena raked in her winnings smiling ravishingly as she did it.

"Well it's been fun all, but I've got an important appointment to keep with **my** Kender." Paladine announced picking up his staff and hat and leaving the table.

"Good luck with that." The Alien called nonchalantly.

"Don't encourage him Q." Loki growled.

"Oh do shut up." Q shot back.

"I'd better go too Cap's funeral is almost started." Herc said leaving the table.

"And then there were six." Ares noted keenly.

"Not for long bro' our Hercules wanted us to join him remember." Aphrodite pointed out; Ares nodded and together the two Gods left.

"How does that work again?" Q wondered.

"It's not what you're thinking." Janus replied.

"Oh, no Legendary Journeys then?"

"Only the television show." Athena explained. "Those two and Hercules are just about the only Gods left since The Powers that Be took over in this reality, but that's all about to change if our horned friend has anything to say about it." She added smartly.

"Four down, four to go." Loki pointed out.

"And I'm next." Q announced. "Got somewhere I have to be, someone I have to torment." He added before snapping his fingers and vanishing. Loki didn't say a word, just shot Janus a knowing look and left the table. Athena grew nervous, the last to leave usually wound up doing the two-faced God a favor.

"What is it this time Janus?"

"Why my dear Athena you wound me." Both heads said in unison.

"Uh-huh." The Goddess retorted. Janus needed no further prompting and he quickly produced a strange chip, it was white bleeding into grey into black; a rarity indeed.

"I have a small favor to ask of you my dear. This individual has been broken a long time, ever since suffering a grievous injury at the hands of a certain Decepticon. I was wondering if your Amazons could assist her, she won't be needed until the time of Ascension." Janus explained. Athena bit her lower lip thoughtfully, Janus was if not anything fair and the two were at least on speaking terms. It was a rarity indeed for any pantheon to interact with others in alternate realities, even more so when there had once been vast wars amongst the counterparts spanning countless eons.

"I shall ask Zeus, are you certain Alexander Kent couldn't offer more help?"

"No." Janus replied. "But she must be healed by those who could understand her unique brand of hatred and obsession. Hippolyta is the best suited, she will need a change of her own once Diana leaves." He noted sagely. Athena accepted the chip.

"What's the child's name?"

"Her birth moniker was Josie Beller, but the Cybertronians know her as Circuit Breaker." Janus revealed. "She has been in a catatonic state since traveling to Cybertron by accident with her fellow Neo-Knights. And is a paraplegic as well, the magic of Thymescara should be able to restore her bodies motor functions if prompted properly so that she will not have to rely on her cybernetic constructs." He added a glint in his eyes of uncertain origins; Athena chose to leave then needing no further encouragement. Smiling to himself Janus plucked a second chip from his pocket the one which represented his favored worshipper; though nine times out of ten he remained blissfully unaware of his status as priest of Janus. "Patience young Harris. Your romantic lead will be returned in time; at least she is a far cry better then that pest Anyanka. Speaking of which I'd better see that the Wish doesn't create too much of a predicament, unlike the Sith the other Alexander Harris has quite the part to play indeed in this chain of events."

* * *

And somewhere in the vast multitude of realities that existed one Alexander LaVelle Harris picked up a different costume rather then the military fatigues of G. I. Joe operative code named Snake-Eyes. A shadow, an ethereal and intangible version yet to be born relegated to the annals of Limbo until events played out as intended; one holding a white Gi covered in a dragon scaled pattern, one who would become the **other** Sword Brother.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Post-Notes:** Well there you have it, the fourt installment and the Aftermath of Halloween from the perspective of Buffy and Willow or as they also call themselves Raina and Bridgitte. If you're curious as to why Buffy chose a new name so quickly and which started with a B, well two reasons. First off if Faith shows up later as she dd in Buffy canon I still wanted her to have a name that began with the letter B so Faith could still call her B. Secondly as Skip and Whistler noted and as a certain Vizier once said in a great Disney film, Things are unravelling fast now.  
Please be kind review. Also the scene in Caritas chronologically takes place before the scene outside Wolfram & Hart in the last chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter up here, but I've been a little preocupied with reading and watching some DVDs at the moment. I meant to post it sooner since it was up at TTH like a week or two ago, but time is fleeting and slips away like the sands in an hourglass all too readily.  
Anyway I hope you'll like this chapter and maybe we can make it so I get the most reviews ever for this one chapter alone huh? Well that's about it, oh and in case you're wondering. No I have no plans on adding SG-1 into the mix, I only did it for fun. Well that's all from me, here's the next chapter, Parental Troubles.

Angelus; the Demon with the face of an Angel. One of the founding members of the quartet called the Scourge of Europe, Angelus is a cunning and vile creature. Born in seventeen twenty-seven under the name Liam surname lost to the annals of time, Liam would not be sired by Darla until the age of twenty-six. Then he slaughtered the entire community in which he'd been raised, a murderous swath of death that culminated in an attack on his own house.  
Kathy his little sister was the first to feel his bite, but not the last as he moved on to his parents before taking his leave with Darla to meet The Master. Though not before cutting a bloody swath through Wales and northern England. Angelus is cited for many events, he murdered the family of vampire hunter Daniel Holtz, sired Drusilla after driving her to madness and sired numerous others including James and Elisabeth and a puritan named Penn.  
He was present when The Master turned Cameron Destro second son of James McCullen Destro the eighteenth and bore witness to the capture of the Beast. Unknown even to the Watchers' Council was his brief encounter with a man called Daniel, who sought gifted and damned alike in a mad quest to find a sacred artifact believed to be called the Chappa-Ai in an attempt to re-write human history and prepare for the coming of a demon called Anubis.  
Daniel was purported to be a seer and he claimed to receive visions of the future, but could make no sense of them. The Anubis demon turned out to be a hoax and the Chappa-Ai did not in fact exist in this realm, Daniel was killed as a charlatan and heretic for consorting with the devil, Angelus subsequently buried all memory of his encounters with Daniel after witnessing an event none now living can confirm as having occurred.  
A birthday present from Darla turned into his own undoing as he tortured and killed the favorite daughter of a tribe of Kalderash gypsies; to avenger her death the tribe cursed Angelus by restoring his human soul and forever changed the vampire. Suffering guilt for all the crimes Angelus committed the souled vampire began a downward spiral of decay until he met a man called Whistler who gave him purpose once more. Using the name Angel he began to take a path of redemption by working alongside vampire slayer Buffy Ann Summers, who was responsible for both The Masters' death and Darlas'. Angels' destiny however has now been re-written, what was to pass no longer a certainty and when the Demon Skip restored Drusilla to human life the curse was broken and Angelus returned.  
Only time will tell what the vampire has in store and all of the careful manipulations of the Powers that Be will most assuredly come to naught, for Angelus is not the only one to be changed by events set in motion by a man who would become a God and a God who would become whole.

* * *

November Second; Oh Eight Hundred Hours  
New York City, New York…

Disembarking from the plane the Vypra twins ignored the looks from both men and women they received, they were used to it considering they were more then aware of their sex appeal. They had arrived in the United States, now all they had need of was to locate the source of their masters' concerns. Which should not be too difficult, not for Vypra.

"Locator spell." Vypra decided.

"Magic shop is in Jersey." Vypra agreed with a brief glower of disgust. "Taxis are out."

"The twins?" Vypra questioned. Vypra nodded. Leaving the airport they made their way over to the large area reserved for foreign dignitaries and high society elite, parked in a spot designated for the companies use was a large blue limo. No driver, no keys, Vypra kicked the door at a precise angle and popped it open. Vypra then climbed in and hotwired the engine while Vypra placed their bags in the trunk, together they climbed into the front seat and started out of the parking lot. Picking up the car phones' receiver Vypra dialed a number.

"You have reached the offices of Extensive Enterprises how may I direct your call?" A secretary asked pleasantly after answering at the other end.

"Tell the twins we borrowed the car." Vypra replied.

"We'll get it back after we complete our mission for Sei Tin." Vypra added eyes never once leaving the road.

"Also the usual funds may be needed." Vypra continued as though her sister had not interrupted her.

"We'll be in Jersey." Vypra informed. "The Dragon's Fang magic shop."

"Understood ladies try not to scratch the paint this time." The secretary said ending the call, she hung up and sighed. "How do they keep their names straight anyway?"

"Who?" One of the lawyers asked as he was walking by.

"The Vypra twins, they don't even use Arpyv to differentiate themselves."

"After all Joan there's really only one pair of twins who can pull that off." Fred pointed out. "I understand they're actually Vypra triplets, the third one substitutes for one of the other two when their recovering from an injury. A rarity to be sure."

"Oh shut up." Joan grumbled. "I thought you Fred series were discontinued."

"That's Fred series mark one. I'm Fred series mark two." Joan rolled her eyes and Fred walked off humming to himself. The Crimson Guards had to be the worst when it came to keeping track of who was who and which one had which name, twenty-five percent were Fred, twenty-five percent were George and so on and so on. Joan hated plastic surgery and Cobra's paranoid practices. Back in the limo Vypra and Vypra turned the radio on, a song began to play called Welcome to the Jungle it was sung by The Misfits and was most appropriate for their current situation. Early morning rush hour in New York City.

* * *

Harris Household; Oh Seven Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Anthony Harris examined the whiskey bottle in his hand as though it were the key to the answer to the question of why life existed in the universe. His body ached to feel the inebriating effects of the alcohol; it was so bad he was literally trembling, but he swore to his wife he would never touch another drop.  
It had all started that one year, the year Cobra attacked the country of Canada; his bosses had lost a lot due to the terrorists. They decided to cut their losses and run leaving Blackrock Enterprises to take over and then. Tony couldn't recall what had happened exactly back in eighty-five, but it had cost him his prestigious salary and position on the site. Relegated to a lower income position Tony had fallen to the bottle after the vampire attack which nearly cost him his life.  
At least that's as close to the truth as he could figure the years of being smashed had taken their toll on his memories, he could not even recall the times he'd struck at Alexander or his sister Drusilla. His only daughter and his son, his pride and joy; the one thing he'd done right with his life and he'd managed to thoroughly destroy it. He hadn't found them at all and he'd searched from dawn to half past twelve, the demons left him alone; he'd made them leave him alone. He wasn't overly religious, but at this point he'd consider getting to his knees and begging for the return of his children; even if it meant selling his soul. He didn't deserve it.

"No sign, no body. They have to be alright honey." Jessica said coming into the room in her nightgown, she'd barely slept herself so full of grief and shame.

"I know, but why. Why haven't they come home or even called?" He demanded finally putting the whiskey bottle down and turning away from it.

"They probably need time." She decided. "So much has happened to them both. Yesterday I found vampire killing supplies in our son's room." She revealed. Tony turned to her in shock.

"I can't believe. Why us, why now?" He exclaimed. "We've both lived so long wallowing in self pity and remorse dead to the world, but suddenly we remember about the demons. We realize our monstrous attitude towards our children, why?"

"Because you're always easiest to manipulate when you are at your most innocent." An unfamiliar voice replied startling the two of them, Tony and Jessica turned to find a well dressed man with black hair and a mustache standing in their doorway.

"Mister Blackrock." Tony blurted stunned to find his boss in his home. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It's really quite simple Anthony." Blackrock replied. "I wish to emotionally scar your son, but in order for that to happen I need you conscious of what you've been doing the past eight or nine years." He said blunt and without any hint of duplicity. Anthony was even more confused by this admission and Jessica equally so, which is when a nine fingered creature entered the house. Her skin was as blue as the sea with patches of dirt clinging to the folds, her skin also happened to be pebbly much like what some believed dinosaur skin to look like. She was much taller then Blackrock and possessed dull orange eyes, Blackrock smiled maliciously as tendrils of green and purple passed from the Harrises to the creature. "Naturally of course you won't remember any of what I have just said, but do say hello to Alexander for me when he returns from playing soldier with G. I. Joe." He finished leaving both Harrises to the less then tender mercies of their demonic tormentor.

* * *

"I can't answer that dear." Jessica replied to her husband blinking, it almost seemed as though more time had passed then it ought to. Shaking her head and ignoring the strange sensation of lost time she moved over to her husband and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Come. We should try to get more sleep, I'm sure your boss would understand if you were late after last night."

"You're right honey." Tony sighed and stifled a yawn. "I just hope Alex can forgive the both of us. I'm not so worried about Dru, she's so much like her mother it scares me, but Alex has a lot of pride in him. He's stubborn."

"I wonder where he gets that from?" Jessica wondered with a smirk, Tony grinned and kissed his wife.

"Haven't a clue." He said leading her along to the bedroom. Neither Harris even noticed the large creature standing in the room. The creature smiled and licked her lips, this meal had been good, but in order to ensure the food lasted she'd have to take small bites. A delicate constitution and all after having been imprisoned for so long, these humans at least tasted good; so much guilt it almost filled her to bursting.

* * *

Blackrock returned to his limo in L.A. to await Raptor's report concerning the aid he expected from Wolfram & Hart, speaking out loud to the Harrises might have been a mistake, but he'd been interested in them. After all destroying the spirit of the Slayer and her friends was merely a hobby, something to pass the time as it were. Still it did require careful planning.

"You should not have teleported my lord." His driver chastised.

"My strength may be limited, but I am not so weak as to limit myself with conventional travel." Blackrock returned his voice reverberating with the presence of his true form.

"As you wish my lord." Blackrock smiled and waited patiently for Raptors' return, his plans for the Harris boy would ensure the fool's spirit was crushed. After all nothing hurt more then the loss of a loved one, even a loved one as cruel and inebriated as Anthony Harris once was.

"Soon Alexander, soon. You will witness your parents' journey into oblivion." He whispered to himself his lips spreading into a smile so wide as to almost appear impossible for a human to generate.

* * *

1630 Revello Drive; On Nine Hundred Twenty-Six Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Zarana curled her lip as she eyed the dirty dishes with obvious disdain, this wasn't her gig, her scene to use a sixties anachronism. Playing the role of Joyce Summers was not only dull it made for the most aggravating roll yet, the woman was completely balmy. She lived a sheltered, secluded life with no friends burying herself in her work and apparently oblivious to her daughters' nighttime activities; keeping in character was going to be the hardest feat she'd ever attempted.

"I ain't washin' those damnit." She cursed. "I got a ruddy daughter now she should be doing the chores." She added getting her wig back on and marching up the stairs to Buffy's room, when she walked in she stopped cold startled by what was happening. Instead of still being asleep Buffy was wide awake standing in front of the mirror in her underwear holding up a mask to her face.

"Mom." Buffy blurted tossing the chromed plastic novelty mask into the closet, Zarana was utterly stunned.

"Should I be worried about this?" She asked somehow retaining Joyce. "Do we need to have 'The Talk', because if you're developing some kind of kinky fetish dear you know I. I perfectly understand." She added trying not to smile or appear nervous; Buffy's cheeks were inflamed with embarrassment.

"Mom God no." She returned. "It's Spring Formal, they decided on a masquerade theme this year." She lied. Zarana eyed her suspiciously considering it was only the beginning of November and Spring was months away, but broke into a wide smile.

"Good. Not all men understand how to please a girl when they get those kind of urges." She said recalling a particular role she'd had to play while infiltrating a foreign government. "Now get dressed and get downstairs there are dishes to be done." She ordered. Buffy shot her mom an incredulous look, Zarana dismissed it and turned to leave. "Oh and sweetie for future reference gold would go better with your complexion." She called over her shoulder with a smirk, Buffy turned scarlet from head to toe.

"Mom don't ever do that again." She said. "I so don't need those kinds of mental images." Zarana smiled darkly in some ways the girl was just too naïve and apparently easy to mess with, Baroness would have a field day with her if the two ever met.

"What kinds?" She asked innocently. Buffy glared.

"Ok, make Buffy uncomfortable time is officially over." She declared.

"If you insist." Zarana returned. "Now get downstairs and get to work."

"But mom it's Saturday." Buffy protested.

"No excuses missy." Zarana said shooting Buffy the 'Mother Glare', Buffy sighed and headed over to the closet to get dressed. She could have fought harder after all dish washer wasn't in the Slayer's job description nor was it a skill of the heir to M.A.R.S. Corporation. But this was her mother after all and she couldn't just refuse, besides what else was there to do on a Saturday morning?

* * *

Rosenberg Residence; Oh Nine Hundred Forty-Two Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Raina was awoken rather rudely by the incessant call of her mother. Reaching up to hold her head as though she could stem the tide she winced as the light from the sun outside struck her, Sheila shook her out of bed an angry snap was her only response.

"Come on Willow your father's coming home today and we have to meet him at the airport." Sheila insisted.

"Go throw yourself in front of a firing squad." Raina grumbled fighting the urge to vomit, that young musician last night at the Bronze had been most helpful in locating the alcohol. A pity Willow had no constitution for the stuff, her sister definitely needed to get out more.

"Really Willow I think that Buffy girl isn't the most socially acceptable influence." Shelia remarked ever the psychologist, this coming from a mother who periodically abandoned her daughter to fend for herself.

"Buffy is my friend and a far cry better role model compared to you." Raina countered shakily climbing to her feet. "You'll never win mother of the year if you're always chasing that Nobel Prize Sheila, at least Buffy's mother cares enough to show her feelings." Sheila looked stunned; obviously Raina's dear sister had never used such hateful words before. The elder Rosenberg calmly and professionally buried her emotions beneath a false mask of indifference.

"I will not tolerate such disrespect." She stated coolly. "I am your mother and I have always done what I felt was best for this family."

"Leave me for the vampires." Raina spat her hangover loosening her tongue.

"Never." Sheila argued storming up to her daughter.

"So you know."

"Of course I know. I'm an educated woman who chose to live in a town filled with demons, did you think I was as naïve as the rest of the citizens here?" Sheila demanded. "I practice demon psychology; why else would I never once bring clients to the house?"

"Demon psychology." Raina repeated the words slowly. "Well there's a load of bollox if ever I heard it, from my experience most demons kill first and have limited emotions. Hate, anger, hunger and the need to kill for sport."

"The dumber ones and more animalistic ones of course, but there are whole clans out there who live just as we do. Even demons need psychologists." Sheila informed, Raina laughed.

"We're not demons then or is there something else I should know about?" She asked slowly massaging her temples, Sheila snorted derisively.

"Don't be a smart ass young lady." She snapped. "We are nothing of the sort, your father's patients are completely human after all and we've never sacrificed a goat or kidnapped an innocent for supper."

"Sacrifices and human eating do not a Demon make." Raina countered. "But I hardly think you or father would be part demon, even they care more for their children. Even the ones who eat their young." Sheila slapped her daughter hard causing her to cry out as the hangover flared.

"Serves you right you ungrateful little beast." She stated. "When did you get such a backbone?"

"Oh did I hurt your feelings mommy dearest?" Raina asked pulling the pistol Daddy Destro had sent her from under the pillow, Sheila's eyes widened in shock. "Touch me again and I don't care if it does complicate things I'll shoot you dead." She hissed. How dare this bitch strike a member of the DeCobray family, those who tried perished in extreme agony.

"Willow. You've lost your mind." Sheila declared ever the psychologist; she couldn't even stop from analyzing her daughter.

"You're half right." Raina noted with a small smirk. "You see your dear little Willow has moved on for the better and it's all thanks to Halloween. A little chaos magic here an enchanted costume there and Willow Rosenberg finally wakes up to the potential she's had for a long time." She stated conversationally.

"I. I don't understand." Sheila began eyeing her daughter with growing apprehension and then she looked into her eyes, what she saw there made her gasp. "You're not Willow." She accused finally putting two and two together to make four.

"Whoops. You found me out, now I **will** have to kill you." Raina teased swaying her hips as she walked over to the closet and revealing the new wardrobe she'd picked up yesterday. "Your little Willow is finally seeing the light Sheila. She hates you. She'd rather have **my **mother for her mother and **my** father for her father; she'd rather be a DeCobray instead of a Rosenberg."

"Who?" Sheila asked wondering what nightmare she'd walked into and how she could have missed the obvious fact that her daughter wasn't her daughter anymore.

"Ah, ah; that would be telling." Raina said wagging her finger disappointedly. "Normally I'd just stick to playing the part, but if I have to keep dealing with Willow's family issues I'll never get my job done. So I'm going to make a deal with you, as you said you're an intelligent woman." She remarked flicking through the outfits in the closet the gun still pointed at Sheila.

"Why are you doing this? Where's my daughter?" Sheila demanded desperate with fear and confusion. Raina smirked coyly.

"Why mother I'm shocked, haven't you ever heard of MPD?"

"Multiple Personality Disorder."

"Correct. Your Willow created me in her mind, but I'm oh so much more then a mere split personality. I'm my own person and mother promised she'd clone me my own body when I get back to Scotland." Raina revealed a tiny gleam of almost insanity flickering within her gaze. "But that's unimportant. I had a deal for you remember? Now, sign this." She ordered thrusting a pen and some papers into her hands, Sheila eyed them disbelievingly.

"You can't be serious." She blurted.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Raina asked waving the gun in Sheila's face.

"But why?"

"Simple. I bought a lovely apartment building last night dirt cheap and I intend to move in there." Raina explained. "If I'm going to succeed with my plans for Buffy and me I'll need my privacy to consult with dear Daddy."

"This is insane. What if I refuse?" Sheila was shocked when the personality in control of her daughter's body pistol whipped her causing her to fall to her knees; she reached up to her temple and felt a thin trickle of blood there.

"There are far worse things then death mother not so dear." Raina stated crouching down to glare into Sheila's eyes. "I'd hate to have to force my own birth mother into servitude, there's a Sheik my father does business with who has a penchant for red heads." Sheila's eyes grew wide in fright unable to believe that this fifteen year old girl, this altered personality of her daughters mind could even think of such an act. With trembling hands she signed the papers, smiling Raina accepted them back and tucked them into her bra.

"I could report this to the police." She whispered unable to meet the girls gaze. Raina shook her head and placed the gun against Sheila's temple making the womans breath catch in her throat.

"And what makes you think they'd be of any help?" She asked softly. "Sunnydale PD must be the worst den of corruption in this city if they could ignore so many demon caused disappearances and deaths." She pointed out.

"Please, I'm still **her** mother." Sheila said softly tears falling freely now. "I want to live."

"And you shall Mrs. Rosenberg." Raina began. "But you won't be seeing me or your daughter ever again." She finished before slamming her knee into the back of the womans' head, Sheila crumpled to the floor unconscious and Raina smirked as she moved over to the window. Waving to the musician her signal for him to come help her move out she rolled Sheila out of the room and down the hall to her own, it wouldn't do for the teen to find her mother in such a state. It would ruin the lie she'd used to get the boy to help her in the first place.

"Done?" He asked fifteen minutes later as she came downstairs and answered the door.

"Yes Oz it's over, she wasn't too happy, but it had to be this way." She said falling into the boys arms as though her strength had given out.

"Ready to pack?" He questioned, Riana nodded and led the boy upstairs. His guitarist showed up to help move the furniture and together the three began taking Willow out of this house, if they ever met she'd thank her for this in the long run, Sheila Rosenberg was holding Willow back. Without her she'd be perfect as another addition to Cobra.

* * *

UC Sunnydale Campus; Ten Hundred Hours Nine Minutes  
Sunnydale, California…

"Domo arigato." Kira thanked the dean as she left her office, Kamakura stood outside waiting for her. As she joined him he eyed the dean thoughtfully, but there was no reason for both to enroll.

"It being early in the semester I bet the transfer was easy." He remarked.

"Hai." Kira agreed. "Sensei Storm Shadow insisted we remain to monitor both the machine and these friends of Alexander, he suspects they will have a part to play."

"Really. They seemed kind of ordinary to me." He said.

"That is why the Sensei entrusted this mission to me." She stated. Kamakura rolled his eyes.

"And how will attending college help in monitoring High School Students?" He asked dryly, Kira scowled at the question and flipped her hair out of her face.

"If you have to ask maybe you need to go back to school."

"I'm twenty-six Kira even if I don't look it and I already took my post graduate studies. Kind of a must if you're going to join the army." Kamakura pointed out. Kira smiled and climbed into their rental, next was the apartment to look over.

"I know." She returned. "Already on file despite not officially being a Joe yet, kind of a red flag for Cobra."

"Cobra isn't within three thousand miles of this place." Kamakura dismissed hopping into the drivers seat and taking off.

* * *

Crawford Mansion; Ten Hundred Hours Thirteen Minutes  
Sunnydale, California…

Battle Android Troopers made for efficient and silent soldiers never one to complain, at Oh Seven Hundred they'd landed after parachuting down from Wild Weasels' transport. And by now most of their Demon hunting and storing equipment had been set up, Over Kill also stood silently overseeing them as they completed their tasks. They didn't speak; most B.A.Ts had no vocal synthesizers built in though some did have messages which played in a constant loop as they bore down on enemy encampments. Over Kill would have smiled if he could, but since his lips had been torn off surgically all he could muster was a skeletal grin hidden beneath the orange covering he wore over the lower half of his face.

"Mindbender's orders are to find demons, demons, demons. Study them and report back the findings, findings." He addressed his men. "But I have a better plan. We'll capture the demons as per instructed, but we'll also get a few humans, humans. The organics are flawed in their thinking. After I'm finished we'll know everything, everything about demons." He stated maniacally the right claw appendage at the end of his arm constantly twirling around and opening then closing.

"Mmmm, tin toys are about now. That's certainly not what I expected to find." An unfamiliar voice remarked from the shadows. Over Kill shot a beacon on them revealing a dark haired man wearing a long coat, his eyes narrowed and he raised a hand to signal an attack. But forestalled it as his sensors identified the man as deceased.

"A zombie." He stated. "Cobra Commander said nothing about them, them, them." The man shot Over Kill a glare.

"You dare to compare me with one of them." He growled. "I'm a vampire you walking can opener. Drink of the blood. Eternal life."

"Negative, negative, negative. You are lying, Vampires are easily dispatched." Over Kill stated knowledgably.

"I'll give you that one Tonka toy." The vampire observed. "So who exactly are ya and why are you settin' up shop here? Kind of fancied the place myself provided I could find Spike or his minions, already know Dru's kicked the bucket. Such a shame to; think she would have liked you." Over Kill blinked at the questions, but he saw no reason to lie to this creature. It could hardly tell the likes of G. I. Joe anything.

"I am Over Kill leader of Cobras' Battle Android Troopers, Troopers, Troopers." He replied. "The Commander sent me here to learn more about demon physiology for the Initiative project." The vampire smiled maliciously at that putting Over Kill at ease with such an expression, Mindbender had said to use what tools he could lay his hand on.

"I like the sound of that tin man. Need any inside help, I know all there is to know about the Slayer. In fact I got someone here who knows a lot about magic too." He remarked dragging a dazed and barely conscious woman into the light. Over Kill blinked yet again but for an entirely different reason; he hadn't expected the first test subject to be had so easily.

"What is the Slayer?" He asked causing the vampire to break into an even wider grin.

"Oh I can see we've got a lot to talk about Killy." He began. "But first things first. Introductions are in order." He approached Over Kill careful to avoid the patches of sunlight leaking into the room, tossing the woman to her knees he reached out a hand. Over Kill knew the gesture and took the proffered limb with his own clawed appendage shaking it. "Quite the grip Killy, I can see we're gonna have loads of fun together with the Slayer." He remarked. "Oh and before I forget. You can call me Angelus." Over Kill filed the information away and pulled the vampire closer almost dragging him into the sunlight.

"Slayer, Slayer, Slayer." He reminded. "Talk."

* * *

Outside the House of Alexander Harris; Eleven Hundred Thirty Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Bridgitte didn't know if this was a good idea; she wanted to see Xander, but she knew next to nothing about the Harrises. Or the Rosenbergs come to think of it, it was almost as if Willow, Xander and Dru had purposely kept them from her.  
The half of her that could recall all of the fun times she'd had growing up seriously questioned the reason for that, was it true what Cordy had said? Did she have a knack for making friends with the outcasts of society? Was it something inherent to the Destro's? Shaking her head to dispel this questioning attitude she reached up and rang the bell, as soon as her finger made contact with the seemingly normal little button her Slayer senses went insane. In fact they went off the charts, grabbing her stomach she cried out loudly as flashes of something filled her mind.  
A ringed planet devouring other worlds, a race of mechanical aliens that could change shape into everyday objects, cars and planes and tanks. And then these visions vanished completely and her Slayer senses stopped their attack; confused and not understanding why she was hunched over having forgotten everything she'd just experienced Bridgitte glanced up into the eyes of a brunette woman. Her eyes were a match for Xander's, but most of the rest of her features reminded her a little of Drusilla though lacking some of the twins more exotic characteristics.

"Yes. Can I help you?" She asked in a questioning tone of voice.

"Has." Bridgitte immediately straightened up adopting a stiffer posture. "Has Xander or Dru come home yet?" The woman's face fell and instantly Bridgitte regretted coming here. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"No please." Xander's mother stopped her from leaving. "I know so little about my children. Could you, could you tell me about their nightly activities?"

"Wha-huh?" Bridgitte stammered. "Are we talkin' dates and parties and stuff?" Xander's mother smiled.

"We're talking stakes and crosses and Holy Water." She returned smugly crossing her arms over her breasts. If anything her patented mom glare was ten times worse then her mothers 'look'.

"I don't know if I'm the one to spill. I mean I only met your kids last year." Bridgitte finished lamely. The 'look' grew harsher and she squirmed under it uncomfortably, at last she opted to cave like the weak teenager she was. "Ok, but you gotta promise to do all the mom things. You know gush over baby pictures and share embarrassing stories of their youth, I could use the dirt next time Xander tries to get away with something."

"Deal." Mrs. Harris smiled and stepped aside to let her in. Bridgitte suppressed the urge to shudder; there was nothing worse then being around your friends parents when they weren't home.

* * *

U.S.S. Flagg; Eleven Hundred Hours  
Anchored off the Coast of Alaska…

Drusilla watched her brother as he leapt out of the range of Gung Ho's rifle and proceeded to scale the tower, Beachhead had gotten Gung Ho, Mutt and his dog Junkyard, Flint, Dusty, Alpine and Bazooka to help 'train' her sibling. It was really rather cold to her way of thinking, but then again Alex could stand to gain a few pounds muscle wise. Maybe then Buffy would notice him and stop mooning over a corpse.  
Wincing at his look of pain after one of the blank hard rubber bullets struck his back just below the spine Dru seriously questioned the sanity of this drill sergeant. At least Alex put his foot down about her joining up, but she couldn't wait to learn the mystical ninja stuff like her brother.

"Pathetic, you're wounded soldier!" Beachhead shouted at Alex.

"I kind of know that sir." He said rubbing the tender spots.

"You will pass this obstacle course maggot." Beachhead barked.

"Not until after survival training." Sergeant Slaughter reminded joining his partner in blood and sweat. Slaughter was worse then Beachhead if that were possible, but what did she expect from an ex-wrestler. "Get your overnight gear kid; you're goin' out with Snow Job, Iceberg, Sub-Zero and Windchill. And you're not coming back until recon of the tundra is complete." He growled shoving a thin looking winter parka into Alex's hands. "Whiteout reported some slimy snakes crawling around out there and as any good Joe knows experience huntin' snakes is an asset to anyone wantin' to join our ranks."

"Right. Could we maybe get a better schedule worked out?" Alex asked. "I don't mind the toughening up or even the drop dead exhaustion sir, but the irregular and pretty much random tasks you two got me doing makes it totally impossible to focus on keeping the Hyena contained." He stated. "She wants to tear your throats out and feast on your entrails. I'm not askin' for much, just enough time between missions to meditate and get a handle on this thing. Snake-Eye's possession kind of let her climb back to the conscious mind."

"Channel that anger and determination kid." Slaughter shot back seemingly unfazed by the mystical talk.

"Gotcha. One survival slash recon mission understood sir." Her brother saluted.

"Poor Alex." Dru shook her head. "No one said becoming a soldier would be easy, especially at fifteen."

"Tell me about it." Alpine commented some of the Joes having joined her on the sidelines while Alex left with Slaughter. "I'm still a little leery about the kid joining up, what we do is no job for a teenager."

"I hear that." Gung Ho agreed with a scowl. "Those snakes are dangerous as all hell, Quick Kick, Doc and the others could attest for that. If that son of a bitch S.A.W. Viper hadn't gunned them down in cold blood." He added a dark glower crossing his face. Drusilla's eyes widened in shock, that was something she hadn't learned of yet.

"What happened? If it's not prying too much." She asked.

"Duke and Flacon led a team into Trucial Abysmia it's a tiny speck of a nation on the boarder of Benzheen in North Africa." Mutt began to explain reaching down to rub Junkyards' head. "Quick Kick, Doc, Breaker, Thunder, Crankcase, Heavy Metal, and Crazylegs were captured by the Cobra's they'd been sent to hit and run. The snakes were setting up one of their Terror Dromes there. One of the S.A.W. Vipers misunderstood orders."

"I've always suspected deliberately." Alpine cut in darkly.

"He gunned down Doc, Thunder, Crankcase, Heavy Metal and Crazylegs, Breaker and Quick Kick were killed in a Cobra Rage explosion while trying to escape." Mutt finished in a subdued tone.

"In our line of work we've lost others." Gung Ho added.

"But none hit the team as hard as that one snafu, you see Breaker was a member of the original Joe thirteen man team that started it all back in eighty-two." Alpine stated. "Until we got word of Snake-Eyes' official death, that makes two of them who've fallen in the line of duty." He amended. Drusilla felt a cold fist stab at her gut; it hadn't really dawned on her until now the extent of what she and Alex were getting into. These weren't vampires or demons they were going to be fighting anymore, but trained, organized terrorists with the drive to end your life if you stood in their way of global domination.  
She wanted to say something, anything, but as she opened her mouth to speak a haze fell over her sight and she practically collapsed among the men. Her body spasmed out of control and images, all jumbled together flashed across her minds eye; a girl she'd never seen before picking up a pair of ruby looking star shaped earrings. Twin ninjas clad in red poised over her brother with the intent to kill, the Slayer putting on a mask of some kind, a demon of indescribable power being slowly put back together and lastly. Her father and mother both dieing in horrible agony begging for their children's forgiveness.

"Kid, kid snap out of it!" A worried Bazooka was shouting as the haze began to lift, Dru sat up breathing slowly.

"What happened kid?" Gung Ho asked concern in his eyes as he helped her to her feet.

"You need to see Lifeline?" Alpine added uncertainly. Drusilla slowed the wild beating of her heart with careful breathing and shook her head at the questions.

"I need to see Alex." She said. "Now! I've had a vision." The members of G. I. Joe did not know how to react to that; they eyed each other with questioning looks. Some of them Drusilla was all too familiar with when it came to first timers, they were questioning her sanity. "I'm not crazy. It's my thing, I was born with the gift, or curse if you want. I get these flashes, insights into the future. I saw our parents die." She finished a haunted look passing across her face. Gung Ho nodded and quickly led her off to where her brother was; now all she had to do was convince Alex their parents were worth saving. Not a problem when she told him what she saw, not even Tony Harris deserved that kind of end.

* * *

Xander listened as Drusilla explained her vision wondering partially what to make of the randomness of it all, he had precious little to go on when it involved insights into the future considering this was his first actual time hearing her describe one of her visions. But even though he loathed his parents and hated their attitude towards him he wasn't about to let them die, not like that. Even if they did forget his, their birthday year after year; which incidentally was a couple of weeks away he'd have to remember to do something special for Dru.

"Ok." He stated once Dru finished. "Obviously we can't let that demon get put back together otherwise mom and dad are toast. So, how do we research without Giles?"

"Can't we just go back to Sunnydale?"

"I. I'm not ready Dru, not like this." Xander admitted lowering his gaze. "I want. Need to finish what I started here with the Joes, to better come to grips with the whole Snake-Eyes thing." He said. Dru smiled at him and lightly punched his shoulder.

"You wouldn't be saying that because of a certain red headed specialist in a beige and green spandexy jumpsuit would you." She teased.

"I'm serious Dru. I've gotten a lot of stuff shoved into my brain, Vietnam, North Korea, Cobra Island, Springfield." He revealed the haunted look in his eyes making Dru adopt a serious attitude; she hugged her brother and offered a smile of encouragement and understanding.

"So, research without Giles." She said. "We've got the entire resources of G. I. Joe to help us out, I'm sure they could find out something about a demon whose body parts are scattered all over the place. I mean if Cobra got their hands on this possible Demon super weapon it would definitely be of the bad." She pointed out.

"True, but I've got this thing with Snow Job and the guys." Xander reminded indicating the arctic specialists waiting patiently for him near the Tomahawk.

"Go play in the snow." Dru returned with a smile. "I'll talk to the General."

"Thanks Dru. I'm sure with their help we can stop this demon thing." Xander agreed planting a kiss on his sister's forehead before running to catch up with the Joes. Dru hoped he was right, but didn't let her worry show. She couldn't let her parents die like that, despite their flaws deep down both she and Alex did in fact still love them.

* * *

Isle de Cobra; Thirteen Hundred Hours  
Gulf of Mexico…

Eyes narrowed in deep thought Cobra Commander began to question his previous held belief concerning the rumors of the so called Slayer, Over Kill's initial report sent via holo-conference communications confirmed that this Slayer person may in fact exist. If the vampire Angelus could be trusted. A difficult question to be sure considering he had refused to divulge the girls' name; a child of her considerable skills and unique enhancements made to serve Cobra could prove beneficial indeed, but how to weed her out? That was the problem.  
Then too there were the delays on Destro's front, phase two hadn't even gotten off the ground. The Initiative had still not been contacted and no new leader had been placed as the head of their research division, Destro's lax attitude would have to be rectified.

"Why the bloody hell are the lights out?" The familiar voice of Major Bludd demanded as the door opened.

"Kindly refrain from turning them on." The Commander spoke up from the shadows, Major Bludd quirked a brow at that but did as instructed. Judging from the tone of his voice he deducted that Cobra Commander was no longer wearing his mask or battle helmet. A rarity considering the Commander's almost delusional paranoia concerning his true physical appearance.

"I take it Over Kill's arrived and set up shop then." Bludd remarked.

"Quite." Cobra Commander returned. "Already he has made an important discovery, it would appear the Slayer myth is not as we were led to believe."

"You don't ruddy mean?" Bludd began.

"She exists." The Commander confirmed in a hissing tone.

"Holy."

"Precisely Major Bludd. Precisely." Cobra Commander agreed.

"Do you want me or Firefly to start lookin' for this girly?" Bludd questioned.

"No." Cobra Commander replied sharply. "Summon Cobra Mortal."

"That bloke ain't exactly the discreet type." Bludd pointed out causing the Commander to glare at him from the darkness. "Right I'll just get in touch then." Turning Bludd left and Cobra Commander smiled to himself in the darkness as visions of demon armies led by their former adversary filled his thoughts.

"Over Kill has more then proved his worth." He said to the darkness. "More then I can say for either Blackrock or yourself, why did you omit the existence of this Slayer from your information on demons?"

"I can't speak for Mister Blackrock." A female voice announced from the deepest shadowed corner of the room. "As for myself, I too felt and believed that the Slayer was merely a Myth." Eyes narrowed the Commander tried to see the woman who had come to him three years ago after Blackrock had gone to see other developments, as usual he could barely discern her figure in the oppressive shadows of the room.  
Unable to determine whether or not she was lying he opted to trust her at her word this time, after all she was trusted enough to bare witness to his true face. Considering she had done more for Cobra then Blackrock ever had.

"We will find out more about her then together." He decided with a slight grin, he couldn't tell it but he thought she was smiling.

"Indeed we shall my dear Cobra Commander, indeed we shall."

* * *

Play Park; Seventeen Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Samuel James Witwicky was alone at night in Sunnydale, three strikes against the continuation of his life right there. Sam was the son of two of the greatest parents in the world, Buster Witwicky and his wife Jessie St. Claire Witwicky, but for some reason tonight his mom was late in picking him up. So he sat alone on the jungle gym wondering what was keeping her, she'd never been late before in his life not since the eight year old had been born. She was protective like that.

"Come on mom where are you?" He complained to himself.

"Are you lost?" A mysterious voice asked from the darkness, Sam whirled around to find a tall dark haired man in a long coat stepping out of the shadows.

"N-No." Sam stuttered in reply, his instincts were telling him something was off about this guy. A kid's awareness never lied their instincts were beyond the parents of Sunnydale. "I'm just waiting here, for my mom."

"Mothers can be such a bother." The man remarked with a smirk as he slowly circled the jungle gym. "Occasionally good for something though, there's nothing quite like the taste of an experienced woman." Sam was totally wigged out by what the guy was saying part of the double entendre going right over his head, he was too young to know or even think about sex not to mention the Oedipus Complex.

"Mother told me not to talk to strangers." He said lamely beginning to back away from the guy, he chuckled slightly.

"Such a shame they don't come any stranger then me." He said before his face changed and his teeth grew into sharp fangs, Sam was in a panic, but just as this guy lunged for him a figure hopped down from the roof and a sword sang through the air. The guy attacking Sam dodged what would have been a nasty blow and came up eyes glowing as he glared at Sam's savior, a guy dressed up in a green uniform.

"Run home." He ordered Sam his sword poised to lash out within a moments notice. Sam didn't argue he just ran.

"And what are you supposed to be?" The vampire asked. "The Green Power Ranger?" He mocked.

"I am Kamakura of the Arashikage Ninja Clan and you will not take another child's life so long as I am here." The ninja declared the vampire burst into laughter.

"God stop right there, do you have any idea how you sound?"

"I don't care what you think of me vampire; you'll be dead in two seconds."

"Not likely. See I've got friends." The vampire snapped his fingers and two B.A.Ts marched out of the shadows weapons raised to fire. Kamakura was shocked, but he knew it would be foolish to attempt anything alone.

"Another time Cobra." He declared leaping back up onto the roof and vanishing into the night. Angelus shook his head.

"How does a guy dressed in green vanish into the night?" He demanded of his two silent companions, naturally they didn't answer. "Come on I need to find a new meal since ninja-boy chased off the kid." He growled reverting back to his human face and walking off into the night, the B.A.Ts followed obediently after him. And up in the shadows of the roof Kamakura watched them go. One question bouncing around in his head, why would Cobra be recruiting vampires?

* * *

Not far from the park Sam ran into a blonde teenager dressed up all in dark clothes, he was so scared he didn't think he could make it all the way home by himself.

"C-Can you walk me home?" The kid asked trembling badly with his fear. The teen eyed him with a look that said 'what's the deal?' and Sam struggled to explain what happened. "Something tried to attack me. I think-think it was a vampire, but a green guy stopped him. P-Please walk me home." He begged.

"Sure thing kid." The teen said with a winning smile. Sam sighed in relief. "What's your name?"

"Sam Witwicky."

"I'm Bridgitte Destro." She revealed, Sam Smiled.

"That's a pretty name." He said and together the boy who would one day play an important role in a galactic struggle between two factions of alien robots and the vampire slayer who would one day rule a weapons manufacturing corporation walked home.

**To Be Continued**

Well what do you think? Let me know. And before you ask, no this is not Samuel James Witwicky from Transformers the Movie, I took his name, but the character will not be following any set plans involving a crossover with that version of the Transformers. As I said before, this takes place in a world composed of Marvel Comics titles G.I.Joe and The Transformers. Spike Witwicky had a brother named Buster, Spike unfortunately died I believe in the Generation Two comic books. So Buster and Jessie fill in for Spike and Carly and Sam is their first born son. As you'll see Daniel Witwicky will be their second born son.  
Don't worry though, Sam won't be playing a major role until later I just wanted to have a little cameo for him as the kid from the Buffy Episode Lie To Me. Well that's everything. Although I do hope I haven't confused anyone with Blackrock's scenes. First he was at Caritas there he set in motion plans to use Wolfram & Hart to get Acathla out of Sunnydale, his next chronogical appearance is in this chapter at the Harrises house and lastly he appears in the limo way back at the end of Chapter Three. Othere scenes involve Blackrock, but they take place in a different story which I will start posting after I have gotten more chapters of it ready and more chapters of Cobra Regenerated finished and posted up. It's all part of the whole. Please be kind, Read & Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** Here's the score. Chapter Six was supposed to be Lie to Me redone for Cobra Regenerated. Instead it evolved into a whole other adventure as we focus on Xander this time around. Lie to Me is being redone as we speak already I have completed the first half in Chapter Seven and have started on Chapter Eight to boot. You're going to be wowed by the changes to Lie to Me I'm cooking up, with Spike and Drusilla out of the picture poor Billy Fordham's fate will be decided by a villain that hasn't been seen in a while. Suffice it to say it is NOT Angelus either.  
Anyway, please, please be especially generous with your reviews with this chapter. I'd especially love to hear from a lot of my readers concerning a brand new character introduced near the end of this chapter who is directly responsible for the Harris Luck. But enough about my needs, you came here for your needs. Mainly more Cobra Regenerated.

**Chapter Six: FUBARED**

* * *

Vypra; Cobra Operative. Vypra; Ninja Guardian. Vypra; Red Ninja. All three of these titles are accurate for the women known as Vypra, the first woman to claim the name Vypra claimed to be a woman named Ann A. Conda born in New Orleans, Louisiana and chose to join the ranks of Cobra because she liked both the name and attitude of the organization.  
She was trained in the art of Ninjitsu by Cobra Operatives Slice and Dice and became the Rattler 4-WD driver rising quickly in the ranks of Cobra. During a routine mission to Borovia Vypra's Rattler was destroyed by firepower from militant rebels operating in the area and she was presumed deceased. Meanwhile two other women, the twin daughters of the Arashikage swordsmith Onihashi assumed the duties as Ninja Guardians of the ancient Arashikage Clan forge hidden in a sacred mountain; they were to guard it from those who would defile the sacred place. Vypra, still presumably deceased slipped unseen into the sacred mountain and using stealth and cunning captured the twins and brought them to Sei Tin of the Red Ninja Clan. Vypra never lets anyone see her face and acts in secret her motives behind the Ann A. Conda assumed identity and her faking her own death remain unclear, some in Cobra mistakenly believe Vypra to be triplets.  
The twins were brainwashed into the service of Sei Tin so that the Red Ninja Clan could learn the secrets of Onihashi, but they had not been taught the sacred swordsmithing techniques. Vypra chose to use the girls for her own agenda and convinced Sei Tin not to kill them, both assumed the Vypra name and together serve Cobra though more often then not operated the Red Ninjas' and Vypra's personal agenda.  
Occasionally the original Vypra will travel in the guise of one of the Vypra sisters, it is uncertain if Vypra is actually triplets as some have claimed, if the original Vypra is perhaps the mother of the twins or it she underwent plastic surgery at the hands of Scalpel the Cobra physician. All that is known is that Vypra is very good with their chosen sets of skills and have never failed a mission they've been sent on yet. Currently the Red Ninja Clan has become interested in a new Chi signature detected in the states and Vypra has been sent to persuade the one detected to join the Red Ninja fold, only time will tell if perhaps this time the twins will fail in their mission due to the resolve of one Alexander Lavelle Harris.

* * *

November Third; Offices of Blackrock Industries, Oh Nine Hundred Hours  
Los Angeles, California…

Blackrock moved from his desk slowly approaching the large window that looked out on the streets below, his mind was not on his work instead he contemplated all variables and once again considered if his careful manipulations were the correct path to be taken. Upon his initial defeat at the hands of Primus's children he had fled into the body of this pitiful flesh being, at first Blackrock had remained as Unicron sought to learn how to be a human and he had even helped his killer Optimus Prime restore Cybertron from imminent destruction. But as time progressed Blackrock's soul eventually faded into death and now only Unicron remained, it had not been easy though to set in motion hundreds of tiny pieces to the whole as certain traits of Blackrock had tainted his essence.  
First came the disbandment of the Neo-Knights, it was simplicity itself to force the trio to split up with Circuit Breaker out of the equation due to her insanity induced coma. Lee Gruber; Thunderpunch had vanished into the slums of Los Angeles. Katrina Vesotzky; Rapture had tried a solo career in New York City picking up the slack Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four couldn't handle. Hector Dialonzo; Dynamo the living battery had been too dangerous to leave alive, so Blackrock had him killed by a simple hired assassin.  
This only left Josie Beller; Circuit Breaker, he'd placed her in a hospital to be monitored for she may yet prove useful to him were she to recover, Doctor Janyas seemed hopeful for a complete recovery at least he'd said as much over the phone in their last conference. His next goal was the destruction or demoralization of the planets defenders, S.H.I.E.L.D. had been the largest obstacle; though a far less powerful organization in this reality compared to others where they existed. They nevertheless backed up the Fantastic Four and Spider-Man in their super criminal dealings; so they had to be destroyed, fortunately opportunity came knocking in the form of Liege Centuro Jhiaxus and his army led here by the foolish Autobots.  
In an attempt to defend New York from certain doom all remnants of S.H.I.E.L.D. had been swept away, along with most of the super villains the Fantastic Four battled against due to their potential threat levels. He'd even managed to engineer the deaths of Johnny Storm; The Human Torch and Reed Richards; Mr. Fantastic, as for The Thing he was working solo these days. Which left the Invisible Woman all by herself, easy prey for Doctor Doom if Blackrock had been foolish enough to leave him alive in this dimension.  
He'd sent the tyrannical would-be world dictator and his entire country of Latveria into a Hell Dimension, there was little hope of anyone escaping from there. Not with Glorificus in charge. So Invisible Woman, Rapture and Spider-Man now made up the Terrific Trio; or whatever they called themselves and the arachnids rogues gallery proved more then a match for them. Which just left G.I.Joe and Cobra, currently his plans for them were already reaching the halfway point and so he was free to finalize his return to power.  
Or so he had thought, unfortunately he had failed to take into consideration the supernatural equation; those who fought the forces of Hell and Damnation itself. They might have proven a thorn in his side had he not seen what was to be and what could be given the proper motivation, the Watcher's Council was easy to deal with, Cobra could see to them when the time came. But the Slayer and her so called Scoobies, such a ridiculous name. Dangerous to neglect them at this crucial junction, especially the boy.

"Still worried about the One Who Sees?" A voice asked approaching Blackrock from the entranceway of his office.

"His potential is even greater then the Slayer's." Blackrock pointed out angrily he did not take interruptions lightly.

"Not to worry, we have him so preoccupied with his life as heir to Snake-Eyes' Chi he'll never pierce the veil or manage to destroy you." His mysterious guest informed, Blackrock narrowed his eyes and glared at the fleshlings milling about.

"I am not worried about him destroying me. It is beyond even his capabilities, but still you had better be right Sahjhan for your own sake." Blackrock hissed in a quiet rage.

"Hey would I piss off the guy whose making it possible for that mewling infant to never exist?" Sahjhan questioned defensively. "You're a far cry better to deal with then my original choice, that Holtz guy and if everything works out Angelus and Darla will remain dust and their bouncing baby brat won't even exist. It's win-win from where I'm standing, seriously the kid won't mess up your plans however you think he will."

"Indeed." Blackrock noted with a cold harshness to his tone. "Just keep him away from the Slayer, without her pathetic ally the DeCobray personality and Destro will be able to convince her to assume the mantle as head of her so called family business." He stated.

"Yeah, yeah I get it Slayer bad." Sahjhan muttered.

"No Sahjhan, no." Blackrock snarled whirling to face the incorporeal demon with a glint of insanity in his eyes. "The Slayer isn't the problem; it is her group dynamic born from her desires to lead a normal life and survive her calling, it could inspire the rest of the heroes of this backwater planetoid and even some of the nobler villains to stand together against me and that I will not allow." He stated his eyes changing into pools of black nothingness. "They will not 'all become one' not this time. There will be no unity as what led to my demise the last time." He proclaimed squeezing his left hand tightly as he trembled with rage. Sahjhan eyed him as if he'd lost his mind, but kept those thoughts wisely to himself.

"Got ya, well I'd better go make sure the welcome party I'm throwin' for the kid doesn't kill him. He dies too soon and one of those aggravating Gods might kill me." He said and then he vanished leaving Blackrock alone with his thoughts once again, it would work, his plan. There would be no unity this time when he rose again, only anarchy and desolation.

"I am Unicron. I am Chaos. I am Anarchy. I will not be destroyed, you or I must die Primus so that the other may live and I intend for it to be me so that I can consume this universe as I consumed the last and render all one with the Void." Blackrock whispered to the nether. "It is **my** destiny!"

* * *

Somewhere on the Arctic Tundra; Oh Nine Hundred Hours  
Cobra Terror Drome, North American Continent…

Xander could not believe his luck, here he was in the middle of the freezing cold Arctic on a routine survival and reconnaissance mission completely Fubared; as was typical for his life. Just when he thought these kinds of things were over with the old Harris Luck proved to still be paying attention, big time.  
Apparently the men in intelligence had neglected to relate that Cobra had built a Terror Drome up here, a six man team didn't stand a chance of success least wise not without serious aerial back up. Everything seemed to be going along fine, he, Snow Job, Sub-Zero, Iceberg and Windchill had been dropped off eighty miles west of the target where Whiteout had been stationed waiting for their arrival complete with two Snow Cats. Whiteout claimed a group of Cobra Snow Serpents were excavating in the ice, searching for something and it was their job to find out what. So they drove along intending to approach the encampment on foot after using the Snow Cats to get closer, but as soon as their vehicles got within sensor range of the Terror Drome stealth had officially gone out the window.  
Now here they were pinned down by enemy artillery with nowhere to go thanks to missile fire which had destroyed both Snow Cats treads.

"When Sergeant Slaughter says field experience he really means it." Xander complained laying down suppressive fire for Snow Job and Whiteout who were trying to get one of the Snow Cats rocket batteries pointed at the enemy.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that kid." Iceberg remarked apologetically.

"Two more squads are trying to flank us." Windchill alerted.

"God what does Cobra do, clone these guys?" Xander wondered wishing for the hundredth time that he was just as skilled as Snake-Eyes had been without relying on the dangerously unpredictable hyena.

"It's possible." Sub-Zero spoke up, growling Xander tossed the last of his grenades once again hoping for some aerial support.

"This doesn't make sense." Windchill muttered. "Why the hell would Cobra build a base out here? What's so important?"

"No clue." Iceberg replied. "I just hope we get to report back on this." He added a feeling Xander wholeheartedly concurred with, all of this craziness was making his adrenaline and anxiety sky rocket. Cobra was definitely not your average Sunnydale level threat, which just made him want to fight against them more in order to keep Buffy and Willow out of this dangerous world. Suddenly without warning Xander started to see things that really began to creep him out, first he saw what might have been a space ship crashing into the ice and shattering apart partially on impact.  
It was a ghost like after image something you sometimes think you see, but when you take a closer look it turns out your eyes are playing tricks on you. And then he saw a giant purple robot with an orange cannon on the right arm attacking Canadian military, after that a kid showed up, or rather a twenty something year old. He approached the ship and a panel opened revealing a massive headless robot, the guy put some fancy high tech armor on and literally transformed into the head of a shorter robot; who in turn became the head of the giant robot. Shaking his head Xander managed to clear his vision and just in time too, one of the Snow Serpents was about to jump him.

"Son of a." Leaping out of the way he expertly killed the man hitting the Cobra soldier with five precise shots. "What the hell was that?" He asked himself not especially bothered by the fact he'd just killed a human being, to his way of thinking it was either them or him.

"Focus kid, can't have you zoning out on us like that." Iceberg cautioned.

"We're going to have to kill every last one of these snakes just to get out of here." Sub-Zero muttered.

"We'll run out of ammo long before we run out of snakes." Windchill observed; Xander blinked, it was happening again. Ghostly images of a Cobra unit along with a giant grey and metallic silver robot appeared recovering the wreckage of the ship, but they seemed to have missed something. A badly damaged white and red robot who stumbled to his feet and walked away into the snow covered wilderness.

"Ugh, I don't get it." He grumbled shaking his head to clear it.

"Alright snakes, time to say goodbye!" Snow Job cried hitting the switch to launch the missiles, Cobra's H.I.S.S. tank exploded into shrapnel after being struck down by the warheads.

"Let's see them pin us down now." Whiteout cheered strapping on a pair of skis and going after a few Snow Serpents fleeing from the smoldering H.I.S.S.

"I wish Timber were here." Xander admitted grabbing an enemy that was sneaking up on Iceberg and snapping his neck, part of him felt he should be bothered more by this cold detached killing. But he was too worried about where the hell those odd visions were coming from and what the late night sci-fi hardware had to with anything to even care that he was subconsciously channeling Snake-Eyes and fighting three times more effectively hand-to-hand.

"Cobra!" The Snow Serpents yelled as another volley of bullets rained down upon the Joes.

"Damn I'm hit." Sub-Zero exclaimed clutching at his shoulder.

"Cone on guys we're not going to let them win are we?" Windchill demanded raising his gun high. "Yo Joe!" He shouted leading a desperate possibly foolish charge. Xander, Iceberg and Snow Job joined him despite the insanity of it all and just when he thought they'd break through the enemy lines the good ol' Harris luck struck again as Cobra Mamba's arrived in the air.

"Surrender G.I.Joe, you've lost." A female voice spoke up over a loudspeaker from the imposing Terror Drome standing resiliently in the wind and snow, Xander was actually a little confused because he hadn't noticed it even had started snowing.

"Never!" Whiteout cried tackling three Snow Serpents at once as one of the Mamba's opened fire on the ground.

"Then die." The unknown operatives' voice returned and the Cobra soldiers doubled their efforts to kill them all.

"Gotta say I'm not to keen on dieing three days before I turn sev-sixteen." He quipped wondering if somehow his Snake-Eyes skills could get them all out of this fix as well as why he'd been about to say seventeen and why he thought that number was his correct age.

"I'm not particularly nuts about it myself." Sub-Zero commented glibly.

"Any chance of the cavalry showing up?" Xander asked.

"Don't know kid, but it is kind of doubtful." Snow Job replied ducking another salvo. Xander closed his eyes to block out the ghost images he was seeing and opened fire, an insane ploy considering he could wind up hurting his teammates, but better then getting killed because of weird ghostly visions. Suddenly however he felt compelled to open them again; what he saw this time nearly knocked him for a loop. An honest to gosh space vessel flew off in a direction and for some reason Xander just knew if they followed its path they'd find Sanctuary and a chance to catch their breath.

"Uh, this might sound crazy, but would you be open to suggestions?" He asked.

"Depends, what did you have in mind kid?" Snow Job returned.

"A sound retreat. My gut tells me we'll find a safe haven that way." Xander explained pointing to the direction he'd seen the ghost ship fly, Snow Job shared a look with his fellow Joes and together they reached a mutual agreement.

"Lead the way kid." Windchill indicated with a tilt of his head, nodding Xander hopped onto the closest Snow Cat and fired over the Snow Serpents heads. And then he ran off as fast as he could in the direction of the ghost ship praying that this time the Harris luck would be on his side.

* * *

Crawford Mansion; Oh Nine Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Angelus reveled in the screams of the woman, Janna Kalderash was being tortured most professionally by this Over Kill person and she was divulging just the right amount of secrets as well. It wouldn't do for her to spoil his fun and spill the beans on the Slayer's identity, when the time was right Buffy was going to be all his and oh the fun he'd have breaking her in. He'd need a new source of amusement with Drusilla dusted and a tame Slayer was exactly what he wanted.  
Janna screamed again as the Brainwave Scanner activated and Angelus licked his lips ecstatically, perhaps he would keep two pets, no better to kill the Kalderash bitch just in case her tribe got any bright ideas though not before he used her to have some fun with the stiff Brit.

"Didn't I tell you she'd be useful Killy?" The master vamp asked with a tiny smirk, Over Kill emerged from the rooms' shadows and placed his clawed appendage on the control device.

"Magic is not as important as demons, not as important as demons." He stated. "But this locator spell might be useful, locator spell might be useful."

"Doubt it unless all you want to know is where all the demons hang their hats." Angelus returned dismissively.

"Quiet." Over Kill snapped. "Battle Android Troopers get the ingredients, get the ingredients." He barked and three of his silent soldiers instantly marched outside.

"I could listen to that all day." Angelus smiled as Janna screamed again. Over Kill ignored him and made his way to the central command outpost he'd established upstairs, Cobra Commander might be interested in the spells he'd uncovered so far they could be more useful to Mindbenders' plans. And Janna screamed again.

* * *

Jonathan Levinsons Home; Ten Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

"I had a real working phaser guys I'm telling you." Jonathan exclaimed, Tucker and Andrew Wells both laughed ignoring his claims.

"Seriously though I still feel all creeped out." Andrew admitted. "Like I've got acid blood and a tail, these phantom memories are so not what I signed up for. Are you positive they'll fade away?" Jonathan nodded at the question and Andrew's face brightened up.

"Try talking like this." Tucker complained in his Arnold sounding voice. Jonathan rolled his eyes trust Tucker to complain about having such a distinctive voice like that, to be honest even though he knew the memories and after effects would fade thanks to Mister Giles. He was jealous because the Slayer had taken away his phaser and he didn't get to be Kirk for a night, might have improved his skills with the ladies.

"How cool is it that magic is real?" Andrew wondered. "It's like I could actually get a plus three power boost if I wanted to."

"In your dreams little bros." Tucker scoffed. "Check this out though." He added incanting a few words in Latin; a puff of smoke appeared and then a massive beast stood growling in Jonathan's basement. Andrew blanched and backed away drawing the creatures attention to him, Jonathan swallowed the dryness in his throat choosing to stay apparently he was all out of saliva and he shot Tucker a dangerous look.

"What the hell is that?"

"Exactly." Tucker laughed. "Hellhound, I got a book at the local magic shop all about conjuring demon beasts like this. Imagine the possibilities, Larry and his Jock cronies wouldn't know what hit'em." He stated a dark edge in his voice that hadn't been there before. Andrew grinned.

"Yeah I could get behind that."

"Shut up Andrew." Tucker snapped. "What do you say Jonathan?" He asked an implied threat in his tone; Jonathan smiled weakly and shrugged doing his best to look indifferent.

"Doesn't bother me." He managed to get out. "But what do you think Cassie would say?" He asked shrewdly referring to Tuckers girlfriend, Tucker glared at Jonathan for a moment then dismissed the Hellhound with a single word.

"Ok, let's get back to what we're supposed to be doing." Andrew suggested. "Did you see DS9 last night; I know it was a repeat but I seriously think Major Kira flashed some nipple on purpose and."

"Forget it you two, I'm out of here." Tucker stated teeth clenched. "You can keep playing kid's games if you want, but I won't be back." He finished before storming up the stairs and out of the basement. Andrew looked between Jonathan and the exit uncertainly.

"You can go if you want." He said.

"He's really not going to get in trouble is he?" Andrew wondered.

"As long as he gets nookie I doubt it." Jonathan returned. "But I intend to make sure he doesn't get a chance to." He added under his breath reaching for the phone intent on calling up Mister Giles, quietly Andrew left and Jonathan privately thanked whoever watched over geeks that Tucker wasn't able to pick up on the protection spell Amy had cast on him. He had a feeling the Wells brothers might not be as unchanged by Halloween as he'd first believed, at least when it came to the whole eyes open to the nightlife of Sunnydale thing. He wondered if the rest of the students had figured out magic was to blame and how many of them would start trying stuff they shouldn't be messing with because of it.

* * *

One Hundred and Five Miles East of Cobra Terror Drome Arctic Base; Ten Hundred Thirty Hours  
Arctic Tundra, North American Continent…

Xander was starting to lose feeling in his toes and hauling five tons of equipment on his back was really starting to take its toll, Windchill, Whiteout and Iceberg seemed to be faring ok, but Sub-Zero had lost considerable blood. And Snow Job couldn't carry him indefinitely.

"Kid I hope your instincts were right about this safe haven." Whiteout spoke up. "You can bet it didn't take those Snow Serpents long to follow us after our going away present died out and those Mamba's couldn't have all been destroyed in the blast."

"I'm just glad you thought to rig those Snow Cats with charges." Xander returned with a smile. "Trust me Sunnydale Citizens have a sixth sense when it comes to these kinds of things." He added more to cover up his growing fear and fatigue then alleviate the Joes concerns.

"One of these days I gotta see that place for myself." Iceberg commented. "Is there really nineteen cemeteries."

"Yep."

"Kid aren't you freezing?" Windchill wondered.

"It's all about mind over matter." Xander returned pausing in an attempt to get his bearings, once again the Harris luck wasn't on his side the mysterious ghostly visions weren't coming back. "I think I'm on a Miami Beach therefore I am."

"Definitely Joe material." Snow Job remarked with a shake of his head, suddenly out in the snow the group noticed something moving. It wasn't a vehicle of any kind, at least not one familiar as either Joe or Cobra. On alert now the sextet made their way closer to the object.

"Is that an Igloo?" Sub-Zero questioned.

"A mobile Igloo." Whiteout shot back sarcastically. Xander frowned and knelt to examine the tracks the wind and snow had yet to cover, his Hyena senses were tingling, and it definitely smelled like diesel.

"Look there's something attached to it." Iceberg noted. "Snow Job give me the binoculars." He requested. The red headed Joe passed said item to the African-American who took a closer look at it. What he saw confused him more. "It's an ambulance; a snowmobile is towing an ambulance through the snow. One honkin' big snowmobile, that ambulance must weigh more then it looks."

"What do ya know, Red Cross delivers." Xander joked only receiving glares from most of the Joes for his trouble. "Bad time."

"It'll be on top of us in eight minutes, want to flag it down?"

"Think it's with those snakes?" Windchill wondered.

"Maybe they don't know Cobra set up shop here." Snow Job hypothesized. "Any markings?"

"Not a one." Iceberg replied. Whiteout and Snow Job shared a look and both seemed to reach a decision.

"If they are Cobra we're done for, but if they don't know about the Cobra base then they're walking into a trap. Either way we can't keep wandering out here, flag'em down Windchill." Snow Job ordered, nodding the Joe with all the flares lit a few and signaled to the unknown driver in the snowmobile. When Xander finally could see it among the snow he had to admit Iceberg hadn't exaggerated, the thing looked to be about the size of three elephants with a crane attached to a flatbed on the back and treads the size of a Volkswagen bus.  
Just what the hell were people looking for out here with this sucker, if it weren't for the fact there wasn't a single cab on it he would have said it was a plow or something. A covered up person eyed the group and their guns warily before climbing down, it was a woman of all people in a very tight looking snow outfit which left little to the imagination. Xander appreciated the view from where he stood, but paid close attention to what was said.

"Now what are a bunch of commandoes doing way out here?" She asked pulling up her goggles to reveal stunning sea green eyes.

"That's classified ma'am." Whiteout replied. "Could you tell us where you're going with that, um, thing?" He queried.

"I'm part of a salvage operation working for Blackrock Industries, our base camp's about three hundred miles that way." She replied pointing in the direction of the Cobra Terror Drome. For some reason Xander was starting to get a bad feeling about all this, but he decided to play it safe and see what happened instead of tipping his hand just yet.

"I hate to tell you this ma'am, but a Cobra Terror Drome is between you and your base camp." Snow Job informed, the woman gasped and turned to look back at the ambulance Xander thought she was hiding something but couldn't get a clear look at her face.

"Are you sure?" Snow Job nodded. "I must have passed be dozens of times I've never seen any Terror Dromes."

"But." Xander started to say.

"Then again it was usually snowing quite fiercely when I did perhaps that covered me from view." The strange woman commented with a slight air of assured confidence. "Yes that must be it; you know if you're in trouble with them you can ride along in the ambulance. I doubt they'd bother me if they haven't done so already." She offered.

"It is better then nothing and we could always cover her if there were any problems." Snow Job whispered aside to Whiteout.

"Can we all fit in that thing though?" Windchill questioned.

"The kid's small. He can ride up front. The back looks like it could hold the five of us." Iceberg ventured.

"It's decided then." Whiteout stated before Xander could protest. "We'd gladly take you up on that offer ma'am." He spoke up the woman beamed and held out a hand which Whiteout shook.

"Name's Jones, Doctor Sidney B. Jones a pleasure to meet you." She returned. "Doors aren't locked or anything so as soon as you hop onboard we'll be on our way."

"Thank you for the help Doctor Jones." Snow Job returned in kind his lips spreading in a wide smile and the group headed over to the ambulance, but Xander paused eyeing her thoughtfully. There was just something off about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it, she'd bear watching.  
Sidney eyed the Joes as they climbed into the dormant Autobot, doubtful they could do anything to hinder her mission. She could just turn them over to Cobra for execution, but her boss had been rather insistent, Cobra couldn't find out about the real reason her team was out here digging in the ice. So regretfully she was just going to have to play nice and rescue the team of miserable do-gooders when she'd much prefer dissecting them for study or some equally torturous and horrific affair.

"Oh well you can't win them all." She thought to herself pulling the goggles down and climbing back up into the drivers seat of Lobotomaxx's little toy.

* * *

Central Command; Eleven Hundred Hours  
Cobra Terror Drome, Arctic Oil Refinery Base…

Placed in charge of babysitting a bunch of egg head scientists under the employ of Blackrock, that was what she was reduced to even if there was a legitimate reason to be out in this frozen wasteland. A mercenary for hire Munitia had thrown her lot in with Cobra on the advice of her associates Firefly and Cobra Mortal and for what, to be saddled with duty better suited to a lowly Cobra Officer, it sickened her.  
Zartan and his Dreadnoks would be better suited out here, she wanted action, the thrill of battle and as providence had seemed to agree with her wishes she'd thought Cobra Command would reassign her if only she could have captured those twice damned Joes. Unfortunately they had managed to escape, a failure at gaining her own escape from this dismal and dreary outpost. It was all just to keep that annoying man Blackrock happy since they'd barely found any oil deposits out here under the ice and they'd had to wipe out a whole town in the area to do it.  
Since there used to be one not far from this very spot, Munitia had detested that action alone it didn't sit right with her; not because of the killing, but because she hadn't been told why they had to die.

"Munitia." One of the Tele-Vipers on station called out interrupting her thoughts. "Doctor Biggles-Jones is returning to their camp and she seems to have found. An ambulance?"

"What?" Munitia blurted racing over to his station. It was true, the Doctor's odd almost alien snowmobile was towing a beaten up looking ambulance behind it. "Monitor her closely, and send an image of this to Cobra Island. Our Commander may be interested in this curious mystery."

"Yes sir." The Tele-Viper saluted a small smile playing across his lips; they craved action too after all.

"At last we might be able to discern just what that frigid bitch and her hired harlots are up to." She murmured to herself staring intently at the ambulance and wondering how such a vehicle could have made it this far North, and just who had been driving it.

* * *

Body of Ratchet Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots; Same Time  
Arctic Tundra, North American Continent…

Xander was creeped out sitting inside this frozen old ambulance, it just felt off like there was something completely wrong with it and yet he couldn't put his finger on just what. The Joes in the back had patched up Sub-Zero as best as they could and miraculously enough the medical supplies weren't frozen; they'd given him an infusion of blood from a pack stowed under the strange looking laser doohickey. At least it appeared to be a fancy surgery laser, but since when did ambulances lug those around? Then there were the ghost images he'd seen during the fight, his rational mind still refused to come up with an explanation for that one.

"Red and white, a lot more white then red, but it had red crosses on parts of its. Body." Xander muttered to himself eyes widening as at last something clicked. "Red crosses like the ones on this ambulance, and the chest kind of looked like. Holy shit we're inside some kind of alien robot." He realized not understanding how he figured it out right then, but knowing he'd figured it out and it was the truth.

"Did you say something kid?" Snow Job asked from the back.

"Uh, we're passing the Cobra Terror Drome." Xander lied not wanting to be branded insane if he told them all the truth. "_Dru might understand, she's psychic. I mean sees visions; maybe she'll know how I did what I did and why_." He thought to himself studying the inside of the ambulance intently for any sign of its true nature, but he found none.

"And they're not stopping us?" Whiteout questioned breaking him out of his thoughts. "Why do I get the feeling this Doctor Jones and Cobra are working together?"

"Past experience." Windchill quipped.

"This stinks of those snakes to high heaven, but what do we do?" Iceberg wondered, Xander popped the glove compartment open and discovered a strangely out of place radio set or what might be a radio set. Maybe it still worked.

"Hey, maybe this works." He voiced his thoughts. "We could call in Lift-Ticket for a pickup or reinforcements."

"Great find kid." Whiteout congratulated. "Snow Job see if it works."

"Cobra's sentries might notice me." Snow Job pointed out.

"I'll try." Xander offered flipping the switch; instead of getting static or any indicator the thing was broadcasting he was surprised when the lights on the little radio clicked on and began to blink.

"Oh my head." A strange voice resonated throughout the ambulance; Xander was really surprised by this turn of events and suddenly afraid because that voice had sounded awfully loud to him what if Cobra had heard it.

"Who said that?" Iceberg blurted. "Did you turn that radio on?"

"I don't think it is a radio." Xander returned glancing nervously out the windows careful to keep his head out of sight.

"Who's inside me? What's going on?" The strange voice demanded causing the Joes in the back to start getting nervous as well.

"Keep it down whoever you are. Cobra's right outside and they might hear you." Xander hissed used to the weirdness of talking to an ambulance, it was par for the course for the native Sunnydale resident these days and that was a sad thing indeed.

"Cobra, again. Then I take it you are with G.I.Joe." The ambulance remarked a hint of mistrust in his tone.

"In training actually."

"Kid you're talking to, well I don't know what or who, but it's not entirely a good thing you know." Snow Job commented uncertainly.

"Actually this is pretty normal for me." Xander corrected with a lopsided grin.

"My name is Ratchet I am. By the Matrix!" The ambulance trailed off in sudden shock.

"What is it?"

"There's a mons…" The voice started to say only to die off suddenly as the lights shut back off. Xander flipped the switch again only to get no response.

"You're more trouble then I thought." Doctor Jones stated appearing so suddenly as to take Xander by surprise.

"How'd you?" He started to ask realizing belatedly that they'd stopped; the woman grimaced distastefully and pulled out a strange looking gun. Reacting instinctively Xander reached out to grab the pistol out of her hand only to fall unconscious into the seat, in the back the five Joes also collapsed under the effects of the stun gun.

"Now what to do with you? Cobra would learn too much from you if I simply handed you over and killing you would just attract more damn Joes looking for the bodies." She complained loudly to herself glaring at the teenager slumped in the front seat. "You just had to go touch things you shouldn't have, well I'll just have to call Lord Blackrock and have him figure out what to do with all of you." She sighed and walked back over to the transport, the stun blast would keep them docile and unconscious for hours according to Predacon. Now as long as Munitia and her precious Tele-Vipers hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary this day might be salvageable.

* * *

Sunset Club; Thirteen Hundred Forty Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Smiling as he surveyed the bomb shelter turned nightclub Billy Fordham knew that everything was set up to exact specifications, the idiots he'd hooked up with were so easy to manipulate and now he had his bait. There was only a few more days before his pain would be no more and he didn't really care if the so called true believers got what they wanted out of this bargain or not, all he had to do was find the local master and it would be all set. Come Monday his ticket to freedom would be well on its way, now all he had to do was get Summers.

"Kid, hey kid." A voice called from the staircase turning Billy found the guy who'd leased the place to him. "You understand we're not liable for any, ah, gangs that might cause damage here."

"You mean vampires." Billy said smirking at the discomfort the guy gave off. "Relax old man we'll be taking all the proper precautions." He stated smoothly, sighing with obvious relief the old man vacated the property fast leaving behind the dieing Billy Fordham, this plan was going to work, it had to work.

* * *

Isle de Cobra; Fourteen Hundred Hours  
Gulf of Mexico…

Striding confidently into the throne room he examined everything despite having been here many a time before, as usual nothing had changed leaving little in the way to take note of. His uniform stood out as always among the Cobra Elite, a specialized reflective body armor silver and red in color the materials for the armor had been discovered at the location of a fallen meteor and Cobra Mortal had kept that fact a secret from everyone.  
Cobra Commander was here already, good the Cobra Mortal didn't like waiting where money and missions were involved.

"Bludd informs me you have a job for me." He stated as always his voice distorted by the vocal randomizer in his helmet.

"Yes Cobra Mortal." The Commander returned. "I need you to track down someone for me, a girl."

"A. Girl." Cobra Mortal repeated slowly.

"A girl, a very special girl." Cobra Commander reiterated. "The Vampire Slayer." He finalized with a grand sweeping gesture, Cobra Mortal laughed tonelessly at the revelation.

"You want me to track down a myth."

"It is no myth." The Commander snapped his patience at an end. "She exists, just as the demonic creatures we've been experimenting on exist. I will have this girl for Cobra's plans." He growled left hand clenched around the snake's head staff at his side tightly. "Unless of course this task is too much for you I'm sure Firefly could locate a simple so-called myth." He added his composure returned. Cobra Mortal did not rise to the bait.

"I'll find the girl, but it will cost you extra. I don't normally handle live prisoners." He pointed out shrewdly; Cobra Commander frowned at his request, but grudgingly conceded.

"Eighty thousand, half now, half when you bring me my Slayer." He stated.

"You'll have her by the end of the week." Cobra Mortal informed inclining his head in accord and turning to leave.

"I'll hold you to that." The Commander called, Cobra Mortal ignored the implied threat and left the room it was time to do a little hunting.

* * *

Blackrock Industries Arctic Base Camp; Fifteen Hundred Hours  
Arctic Tundra, North American Continent…

Doctor Biggles-Jones frowned as she crossed the compound her call with the Lord Blackrock had been extremely cryptic, half of his words had been spoken obviously to himself, something about Tara Maclay and a traitorous Sahjhan. She didn't pretend to understand it all, but his instructions had been perfectly clear; she was to kill the wounded Joe and then release the other four.  
Lord Blackrock had insured their memories would be altered so that they would forget about the Autobot as well as her involvement in their escape, but the boy. There was another mystery, Lord Blackrock wanted her to hand him over to Munitia personally on the instruction that she was not to harm the boy until someone called Vypra arrived. It was all very complicated, but she would obey because to do otherwise would be to invite his wrath.

"Doctor Biggles-Jones." Her female aide called rushing to her side.

"What is it Charlene?" The woman could be a real nuisance and she didn't even understand why Lord Blackrock had hired her, the woman had only been a grocery store cashier until she found an Autobot by the name of Skids and made him her car for a time.  
After Skids left with Lord Blackrock's current personal driver Finkleberg her life had returned to relative normalcy, but Lord Blackrock seemed most insistent on keeping all those connected with the Transformers on his payroll no matter how slight the connection was.

"The Autobot claims no knowledge of **his **whereabouts, should we scan his mind to make sure?"

"No, this Autobot seems to be special. Lord Blackrock does not want him harmed merely contained." Doctor Biggles-Jones replied with implied violence in her words should the others fail to obey these orders. Charlene bowed her head and quickly made her way back to the lab; Sidney in the meantime chose to enter her target room. The young teenager hung suspended from the ceiling by manacled chains his legs secured to the wall so he could not lash out at his captors, upon seeing him feigning continued unconsciousness she smiled and slapped him across the cheek.

"So I guess this means you're definitely of the hot and evil variety, and here I thought you were just into kinky fun." He quipped smiling slightly as he eyed her warily. Sidney smiled as he appraised her, her rich brown hair cascading behind her back. She'd taken the time to change into her contour hugging blue one piece, dark gray knee high boots and black tights judging from his expression he was enjoying what he saw though trying to hide it, silly boy.

"You would wish that to be true more so once in the tender mercies of Cobra's coils." She stated emotionlessly. "My lord seems to think you are becoming more trouble then you are worth."

"A Lord huh, guess he's not officially part of Cobra because I have a feeling ol' Snake-Eyes would remember someone claiming that title." He remarked doing his level best to annoy her, if not for the fact she was a scientist first and foremost she might have allowed such baiting to work. It had been far too long since she'd had any fun.

"My Lord is beyond your miserable and paltry lives." She declared. "A pity I must hand you over to Munitia. I understand she goes through men like a black widow." She smiled seductively and ran her fingers across his cheek. Anything to keep the boy off his guard even if it meant debasing herself in such a distasteful manner.

"So. What about that Ratchet guy?" He questioned fishing for information; angrily she drove her fist into his gut knocking the air from his lungs.

"You do not know the dangers you toy with child." She spat sounding unfortunately like the typical cliché villainess; the teen was obviously not impressed. "I would dearly love to operate on your mind and erase your memories bloodily and painfully."

"I doubt your high and mighty Lord would take to kindly to that." He mocked an impish grin plastering his face; Sidney growled infuriatedly and grabbed him by the throat pulling him closer.

"You task me."

"Oh God. Tell me you didn't just semi-quote Wrath of Kahn."

"Bastard child." Sidney snarled kneeing her captive in the groin, his eyes watered at the pain but surprisingly enough he didn't utter a sound.

"_Note to self don't piss off the sexy scientist_." Xander thought to himself wondering if he could pull off that trick of Snake-Eyes' with his eyes, he'd need a lot of time alone to prepare mentally for it though. "Ok, you've made your point." He said aloud. "What about my teammates?"

"The Joes." Sidney smirked moving around the boy with a sway to her hips that would turn most men's minds to mush. "They will be allowed to leave. Well most of them." She stated maliciously being sexually repressed for so many years made her darker side all the more twisted when allowed free reign such as this and she sorely needed it.

"What's that supposed to mean." His eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I'm afraid your injured comrade failed to survive the stun setting of my weapon." She elaborated with a vicious smirk, without uttering a single word the boy lashed out his formerly chained and secure leg smashing her across the face and sending her flying into the table almost breaking her back on the hard metal surface. Rising to her feet she reached up to find blood streaking out of the side of her mouth, glaring at the boy she noticed how he escaped his bonds; his leg was completely dislocated. Silently she stalked up to him and relocated his leg painfully, obviously the shackles on his feet were larger then they should be Charlene would pay for this incompetence.

"You will die for taking his life." He vowed. Part of him feeling suddenly very guilty, he'd promised the Joes that he'd get them all out alive after starting to see those visions.

"Big words boy." She hissed. "Brave and stupid words as well, death is a part of this game if you are unwilling to pay the price then you should not be playing at soldier." It was perhaps a stupid thing to do, but the child actually spat at her his eyes, when she looked in his eyes she saw something there that both intrigued and terrified her. "You won't be here for too long, keep whatever small comfort at heart you can from that." Spinning on her heels she mocked him openly by sashaying out of the room.  
After she left Xander slumped his body still wracked with pain from his injuries, but his leg was still free all the good that did him; he was Xander 'Snake-Eyes' Harris not Dhalsim from Street Fighter. This woman would pay for killing Sub-Zero though even if it meant letting her take him to Cobra, something told him the snakes would be very interested in the mysterious Ratchet. Very interested indeed.

"Snake-Eyes would never get a boner looking at his enemy though." He muttered eyeing his offending organ despite the layers of cloth hiding it from view. "Just my luck even out here I run into the nasty uber sexy type, at least she didn't turn out to be a giant bug like the last time."

* * *

Godly Realms; Infinity Hours  
Undisclosed Location…

Sahjhan fell to his knees in pain blood leeching from several various wounds, once incorporeal he silently wished for that state again as the red agony clouded his vision in a haze. A pair of shapely legs walked past his sight clad in Dominatrix style blue leather boots that went up to her knees, a strange sword of unusual design tapping against her thigh.

"Look I wasn't going to." The demon tried to deny only to be backhanded by a vicious spiked gloved clad hand.

"We know of your deal with the horned one." His male tormentor stated coldly. "Thought you'd save your hide by eliminating our miracle vampire born champion." He added.

"Don't think so." The female stated in a bored sounding tone.

"The Powers." Sahjhan tried to claim.

"Are out." The male stated. "And so are all you lesser rejects, Unicron will see to that."

"About the only thing he's good for." The female muttered off handedly. "You set your sights on the wrong boy." She informed snapping her whip across the demons back. "Janus and I claimed him before the dawn of this universe, any universe where Alexander Lavelle Harris lives."

"I'm sorry, but he is." The sword lashed out and cut Sahjhans arm off. "Nnnnggggghhhh."

"I think we've tormented this slime enough dear sister." The male remarked casually.

"Agreed." She returned Sahjhan saw the sword move and then his head rolled across the ancient looking marble floor, the demons body collapsed and the female God giggled with glee.

"Are you satisfied now?" Ares asked exasperated.

"Of course, this low breed creature almost spoiled my fun." She replied with a pout, and then she grinned up at her brother. "Thank you for helping me teach him a lesson Ares, Xander means a lot to me. You can go back to Aphrodite now." Ares sighed and shook his head.

"Tychne for a Goddess of Luck and Good Fortune you certainly have your share of odd quirks." He commented, Tychne giggled; the Goddess was wearing a complete Dominatrix style outfit all blue in color had golden blonde hair, the greenest eyes ever and constantly seemed to be changing between an adult and teenage form.

"What can I say, it took me and Fortuna a long time to perfect the Harris brand of particular luck. If it weren't for Xander Immortal life would be so boring." She informed coming off as almost childish in tone.

"Yes, well I have another war to oversee or something. Goodbye sister." Ares stammered quickly obviously wanting to leave Tychne alone with her apparent madness.

"Bye, Bye Ares and say hello to brother Hercules for me he never comes around anymore since the last time." Tychne called turning to her scrying mirror so she could go back to watching Xander a smirk playing across her lips, there was a good reason Hercules stayed away. He and Xander had something in common with the youngish Goddess, namely her unhealthy fascination with them both. "Ahhhh he's such a dreamboat and look what his lucks got him into now, oh if only I could have him chained up in my bedroom for just one night." She sighed dreamily putting her sword away she conjured a chair to sit in and continued to watch her favored mortal as he was smacked around by the woman who'd captured him. "Such a naughty boy deserves to be punished, hmmmm I wonder who else I could get to play with him?"

* * *

Blackrock Industries Arctic Base Camp; Fifteen Hundred Twenty-Three Hours  
Arctic Tundra, North American Continent…

Hanging as he was Xander suddenly got a strange feeling as if someone were watching him, glancing around he tried to see if there were any hidden cameras. But there were none, which made him a little uneasy.

"I've got a bad feeling again." He muttered aloud silently wondering if maybe Murphy was about to pull one of those nasty surprises he was famous for, and if he did would it be in his favor or Xanders? Suddenly the door to his cell opened and a thirty something year old blonde woman with freckled cheeks and brown eyes stepped in wearing nothing except fur lined gold colored panties, which was an odd color to be sure and a fur covered matching gold bra. Xander's heart skipped a beat.

"Hi my name's Charlene stud, what's yours?"

"Oh boy." Xander moaned sounding like a certain television character newly arrived in a new timeline, Charlene began to move across the room to him and the door slammed shut. And just for a moment Xander swore he could hear the tinkling laughter of a woman in his ear and the whispered words, 'a gift fit for the holder of the Harris luck'.

"This is so not of the good." Were the last words uttered before full soft lips met his and his mouth was suddenly invaded by a tongue, a rather intense tongue. Xander wondered what the hell he'd done in a past life to deserve something like this or maybe what Snake-Eyes might have done when a very loud bang filled the room and a coppery taste filled his mouth. Sidney Biggles-Jones stood in the doorway to his cell a strange woman dressed up in a black form fitting leather uniform standing next to her holding a pistol in one hand, a smoking pistol. Charlene let out a tiny gasp and Xander saw the light fade from her eyes as she fell limply to the floor.

"No manhandling of my prisoner." The unknown woman most likely this Munitia person stated, her expression was unreadable her eyes were covered by a visor attached to the strange headpiece which covered her hair.

"Now why did you have to go and do that, it's so hard finding good help around here and Charlene was actually quite good with her tongue." Doctor Biggles-Jones complained semi seriously. Munitia turned to gaze at her, Xander couldn't tell if she was glaring or not.

"Prepare the boy for transport, we'll get to the bottom of this Joe attack soon enough." She stated turning and leaving the room.

"That was cold, even for someone as evil as you." Xander accused feeling somewhat remorseful for the dead almost naked woman at his feet, although his other head was just feeling upset it hadn't gotten any action, but now was not the time for that.

"True, Charlene was a good woman. But Munitia is even more uptight then myself these days." Sidney remarked offhandedly. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go remind your new captor that she is not to harm you, I don't think Vypra would be especially pleased if she found you broken." She added turning and also leaving, Xander didn't know what to do now. His plan had been to tell Munitia about Ratchet, but after what she'd just done to Charlene he wasn't so sure that was an especially good idea. Two more incredibly sexy women in lab coats chose that moment to enter the room carrying a pair of handcuffs and some ankle chains, Xander was tempted to mutter a colorful joke concerning the fact that so far all he'd seen were women at this facility, but the sight of Charlene took all the humor from his mood.

"_New plan, use Snake-Eyes' little mind whammy trick and escape. Then come back here and kill that bitch._" He thought quietly to himself and for once he and Snake-Eyes were in complete accord, even if the dead ninja's left over voice had faded pretty far into the back of his mind of late.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Post-Notes:

Well there you have it, typical Xander Harris brand luck. Introduction of Cobra Mortal. Indrotuction of Tychne Goddess of Luck and Good Fortune, boy is she twisted or what? Billy Fordham, Jonathan and the Wells Brothers. It's all here, plus the preresiquite evil female hottie after Xander's manhood. LOL What do ya think? Good, bad? Or what? 


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** Good Afternoon . Late as this may appear to be I hereby grant you all a brief explanation. I've been taking time off from a busy schedule to do some personal reading. That plus escaping from reality with Indiana Jones and Prince Caspian. So naturally it has taken me some time to get chapter eight started up in the typing phase though it's been done rough draft wise for the past two weeks. Chapter Nine is taking longer then I thought due to my working on a new project that will tie in to this Alternate Universe I'm working on. So. If it takes longer to get Chapter Nine finished I hope you'll be patient and understand.  
For now I leave you with Chapter Seven. Hope you'll like it.

**Chapter Seven; The Car Guy**

**

* * *

**

Ratchet; Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots "You Break It, I'll Remake It."

**Ratchet was known as the best tool-and-die man on Cybertron. In his work area bay, he can fashion anything from a pin to a cruise missile and repair most of the Autobots and their specific parts, given the right materials.**

**His rough language and manners belie his gentle touch on the operating assembly table. He knows how to have a good time despite his involvement in a combat group.**

"**When does the party begin?" is his usual query after he's completed patching up his latest fallen comrade. He's more prone to giving his leader Optimus Prime, a lot more back talk then the other Autobots, but does his job as well as anyone.**

**Ratchet has an assortment of laser scalpels, arc-welders, electron microscopes, electrical circuit sensors and fluid dispensers (both lubricating and super-cooled) at his disposal.**

**His preference for partying to anything else sometimes interferes with getting his job done. Otherwise he's only limited in doing his work by time and materials available.**

The Autobot Ratchet had to prove himself early on during the Autobot, Decepticon conflict on Earth; while the rest of the Autobots fought to protect Earth from the Decepticons and discover a means of refueling themselves Ratchet rushed Sparkplug Witwicky to the nearest hospital after the man suffered a mild stroke.  
Thus he was not aboard the Ark when Shockwave, recently reactivated because of a probe sent to the location of the Dinobots, attacked the apparently victorious Autobots and captured their space vessel.  
Entrusted by Optimus Prime with saving the Autobots from permanent deactivation Ratchet was almost captured by the recently deposed Megatron, setting in motion the duos linked destinies once and for all eternity. Convincing Megatron he could oust Shockwave as leader of the Decepticons for him Ratchet proceeded to the Savage Land, where he resuscitated the five Dinobots. Grimlock, Snarl, Slag, Sludge and Swoop to renewed life; tricking the lone Megatron into believing Shockwave defeated he rescued the other Autobots and reclaimed the Ark.  
Unfortunately Optimus Prime's head had been taken by Shockwave to Blackrock's Aerospace Plant and the rest of the Autobots turned to Ratchet to lead them in a daring plan for rescue. Stressed by responsibilities of command Ratchet nevertheless managed a daring plan with the help of his fellow Autobots, Buster Witwicky and newly activated Transformer Jetfire, a plan which saw the rescue of the real Optimus Prime's head after a fake one was taken from the Decepticons as one of their many ploys to destroy the Autobots. And saw the returning of leadership to the venerable Autobot Commander.  
Ratchet would serve the Autobots time and time again during the many years of the Earth conflict; he even managed to help G.I.Joe restore Bumblebee to life after an unfortunate failure of communication led the anti-terrorist team to blow up the smallest Autobot. Bumblebee would change his name to Goldbug after this one event. Ratchet also encountered Nestor Forbes alias the Mechanic on two separate occasions, the first such encounter occurred at a local Portland junkyard where Ratchet was searching for spare parts to reactivate some of the fallen Autobots. The Mechanic attempting to flee from the police boarded Ratchet's vehicle mode with his partner and took off, in the ensuing car chase Ratchet revealed his presence as more then a mere ambulance to both criminals and the Mechanic rendered Ratchet inoperative briefly and stole some of his medical tools for criminal purposes.  
The Mechanic also managed to breach the Ark's defenses while the rest of the Autobots were seeing to the funeral of Optimus Prime and stole the Power Booster Rod a device capable of lifting many tons greater then that of a normal human's abilities. With these tools The Mechanic enacted a crime spree of monumental proportions creating an even larger criminal empire of his own devising using the stolen tools to trick out other mob bosses vehicles with advanced weapons. Grimlock would send Autobots Blaster and Goldbug to deal with the Mechanic, but the Mechanic managed to escape once again. Through unrevealed circumstances, perhaps even a showdown with Ratchet himself, Ratchet managed to retrieve his medical related tools and the Power Booster Rod from Forbes because he was seen to be using them again when repairing his fellow Autobots after a particularly nasty skirmish with the Decepticons.  
Ratchet's timeless efforts to serve and service the Autobots would lead to his growing despair at never reactivating some of his friends again after Starscream, empowered by the Underbase destroyed many of their number. Long believed deactivated after going partially insane preceding the Death of Optimus Prime and causing an explosion on the Space Bridge, Megatron sent the Decepticon Sports Car Patrol to infiltrate the Ark and had them trick Ratchet into returning to Cybertron under the pretense of restoring all deactivated Autobots.  
Ratchet was instead forced to resurrect Starscream as a Pretender, but managed to trick Megatron and also restored Jazz, Grimlock and Goldbug now back to Bumblebee as Pretenders. He then apparently bravely sacrificed his own life to ensure Megatrons' demise. The Autobot detective Nightbeat however hypothesized that Ratchet may have in fact survived the destruction of Megatrons base inside what he termed unspace, a realm located between the opening and closing of the warp conduit used to transport materials and personnel between Cybertron and the Ark, unfortunately he was right. Unfortunate because both Ratchet and Megatron had survived fused into one being by the explosion and went on a rampage through the Ark.  
Autobot Micromaster Fixit was asked to restore the Autobot, but he could not save Ratchet without also saving Megatron. Making the tough decision Optimus Prime ordered the operation to take place, Ratchet and Megatron were then placed in medical life support pods until a better solution could be found; there they remained until Grimlock. Returning from the planet Hydrus Four with Nucleon fuel restored all Autobots in the life pods to active duty, for some though this process took longer then others and both Transformers did not fully awake until after the battle with Unicron. Shockwave and Starscream had stolen the Ark by then with the plan to attack and conquer Earth, unfortunately for them the temporally displace Galvatron stowed aboard the ship and with Megatron at his side proceeded to tear Shockwave apart.  
Ratchet however had discovered a horrible truth, he and Megatron may exist in separate bodies, but both were still psychically linked. Starscream found him alone in the Med Bay and intended to kill him, but Ratchet blue up the Nucleon fuel storage cells and sent the Ark crashing back to Earth to prevent the Decepticons from using the ship to conquer it.  
Because of their link Megatron left Ratchet alive after reviving and enlisting Cobra's aide to restore both himself and the ship, despite receiving a new body the link still remained. Empowered by Nucleon Ratchet wandered the frozen north until shutting down to prevent himself from suffering the same fate Grimlock had, which he'd learned of through the shared link with the Decepticon not limited by distance apparently as the Decepticon was off in space at the time fighting Liege Rooks' armies.  
Doctor Sidney Biggles-Jones discovered him there and reactivated him at Blackrock's Arctic Base Camp, she questioned him as to the whereabouts of Galvatron; who Fortress Maximus battled after the Ark's crash and sent into the icy depths below the Arctic Tundra. Unable to kill Ratchet in case the death of one results in the death of both thus erasing Galvatron from existence, Doctor Biggles-Jones has imprisoned Ratchet. However Alexander Harris knows of the Autobot's whereabouts and may yet effect a rescue of the captured medic, meanwhile Buffy 'Bridgitte' Destro is about to meet up with an old friend and learn the terrible price one must pay when cloaked in a web of deceit.

* * *

November Fourth Sunnydale High; Oh Eight Hundred Twenty Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Walking down the flight of stairs Rupert Giles eyed Jenny uncertainly, he hadn't seen her all weekend and now here she was tantalizing him with some strange idea for a possible date. It was both infuriating and flattering, after all despite what his charges might think he was a warm blooded British man and still had certain desires and wants just as any man would.

"It's a secret." She said with a smile.

"What kind of secret?" He asked bewildered.

"Uh, the kind that's secret." She replied sounding slightly perturbed and much like an infernal teenager. "You know, where I don't actually tell you what it is." Giles blinked.

"I think it's customary that when two people are going out on an evening that they, they both have an idea where they're going." He stammered; Jenny shook her head and smiled.

"Oh, come on! Where is your sense of adventure?" She asked.

"Well, I, I… Uh, how will I know what to wear?" He tried again, Giles really didn't like not knowing what to expect. Call him old fashioned, but he'd been raised with proper British ideals despite that questionable time in his past he'd prefer to forget. So he'd rather be surprising her rather then the other way around; Jenny eyed his current ensemble questioningly.

"Do you own anything else?"

"Uh, w-well, not as such. No." He replied feeling his cheeks grow warm with embarrassment, this was ruddy childish.

"Rupert, you're gonna have to trust me." She laughed and reluctantly Giles chose to concede the point.

"Alright, alright I p-put myself in your hands." He stated; by now they'd reached the hall leading to her classroom and stopped.

"That sounds like fun." She remarked playfully. "Okay, tomorrow night. Seven thirty, right?"

"Yes." Giles replied; Jenny smiled broadly and left the Watcher standing in the hall Buffy approached him from the opposite direction books in hand.

"Hey." She greeted eyeing Jenny's retreating form; there was something different about her. She was walking a little stiffly and favoring her left side, Buffy thought she might have been attacked last night, but it had been really quiet. No sign of Spike or anything which in itself was troubling, the big bads usually didn't just up and vanish for no reason.

"Hello." Giles returned the greeting and together they started for the library. "Um, did we hunt last night?"

"I did a couple of quick sweeps downtown; mom was on a chore high all weekend I barely managed that. Do these look callused to you?" She asked holding up her left hand.

"Ah, no." Giles replied confused at the odd change of discussion. "Any encounters?"

"Nothing vampirey and that is so not a word, the one thing I hate about having Grandmother Destro's memories. My Californian vocab is so cringe worthy. Ha take that Grandma." She muttered waving to Amy as she and Jonathan passed by.

"Quite." Giles agreed with a slight frown. "I've been researching your friend Spike. The uh, profile is fairly unappetizing. But I-I still haven't got a bead on why he's here, precisely."

"You'll figure it out." Buffy returned distracted.

"You alright? You seem a little glum." Giles remarked pausing briefly wondering if his Slayer might still be concerned by her Halloween possession.

"I'm fine." She lied as they came to a stop in front of the library doors, Giles could sense however she wasn't feeling herself.

"Why don't you take the night off." He suggested.

"Okay. That'd be nice." Buffy agreed almost readily, in all honesty she was still feeling strange about her conversations with the twins' parents and on top of that Xander still hadn't called or done anything to show he was alright.

"Yes. You could spend some time with Angel." Giles recognized the look of disgust Buffy attempted to hide almost instantly, he should have suspected something like that would occur; the Destro's were notorious for their high sensibilities after all and now Buffy was growing more and more into one of them. In little ways at the moment, but it wouldn't be long before she denounced her mother entirely and embraced the Destro Clan.

"I don't think so, I have other plans." She stated and then walked off to class before Giles could say anything else, they really needed to sit down and have a long talk about what he knew of the Destro's. Perhaps it was time to call on Hank Summers; surely he would know more about the Destro's if he had married one of them.

* * *

Sunnydale High Student Lounge; Ten Hundred Fifteen Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Jonathan approached Buffy stiffly, she was sitting alone with Willow discussing something he really didn't want to interrupt, but he was kind of hoping to ask if he could join them at the Bronze tonight if they were going. He'd asked Amy, but she said she had magic lessons with Mister Giles and no way was he going to approach Cordy. He was lonely, not suicidal.

"Ummmm, hey Buffy." He greeted talking a little too softly perhaps for her to hear him.

"No Jonathan you can't have the phaser back." She said bluntly, Jonathan smiled nervously and shook his head.

"No, ah, I didn't want that." He started to sweat a little and coughed trying to lighten his stress. "I just wanted to know if you were going to the Bronze tonight and, ah, if I could come." He explained weakly, Willow smiled a nasty smile, but Buffy's smile was one of inviting.

"Sure Jonathan why not." She said. "What do you say Willow?" She asked turning to her friend.

"Uh, that depends. Is it like a date? Because we are so not double dating you Jonathan."

"No." Jonathan blurted blushing. "I, ah, just want to. Hold Xander's place until he gets back." He got out thinking he'd been rather clever on such short notice no need to let the girls know he was just looking for some friends of his own, Buffy's face fell a little and Willow shot Jonathan a glare.

"I'm sure he's fine Buffy." She said softly. "Cheer up tonight is supposed to be fun I don't want you to be moping all night."

"I'd suggest a box of Oreos dunked in apple juice to cheer her up, but maybe she's over that phase." A new voice spoke up as a tall dark haired teen climbed up the stairs to where they were sitting, Willow looked annoyed. Jonathan didn't recognize the guy, but apparently Buffy did as her entire demeanor changed.

"Ford?" She asked a hint of hope and joy tingeing her tone.

"Hey Summers." The guy greeted; Buffy raced to embrace him and Jonathan noticed Willow's gaze darkening somewhat. "How ya been?"

"Oh my God!" Buffy exclaimed genuine joy in her tone now. "What are you doing here?" The guy with a car for a name smiled softly as they pulled out of the hug and switched to holding hands, but not like lovers would more like very good friends.

"Uh, matriculating." He said.

"Huh?" Jonathan muttered not getting the joke.

"I'm finishing out my senior year at Sunnydale High. Dad got transferred." He explained for the group.

"This is great!" Buffy cheered.

"I'm glad you think so." Ford countered. "I didn't think you'd remember me." He admitted.

"Remember you?" Buffy shot back with a light punch to his arm. "Duh we only went to school together for seven years. You were my giant fifth grade crush."

"So you two know each other." Willow spoke up softly her teeth locked in a grimace that Buffy mistook for a smile, she wanted so badly to have something good come out of this day and if Xander couldn't be here at least someone else she had once missed deeply had decided to drop back into her lap.

"Oh!" Buffy blushed furiously as she turned back to her friend. "I'm sorry. Um, this is Ford! Uh, Billy Fordham, this is my best friend Willow and, Jonathan."

"Hi." Jonathan waved feeling a little out of place, he really wanted to build up some better friendships unfortunately he knew he wasn't as calm around girls as Xander was. Probably 'cause Xander had that twin sister and years of experience, sometimes Jonathan hated being an only child, not to mention short and considered to be a social outcast.

"Hey." Ford returned the greeting.

"So nice to meet you." Willow exclaimed bursting with false cheer and excitement.

"Ford and I went to Hemery together in L.A." Buffy explained eyeing Willow cautiously picking up on the fact that she was less then thrilled about Ford's presence. "And now you're here, for real?" She asked turning back to her friend.

"Dad got the transfer and boom, he just dragged me outta Hemery and put me down here." He replied with a shrug.

"This is great! Well, I mean, it's hard. Sudden move, all your friends, delicate time very emotional. But let's talk about me!" Buffy blurted taking Ford over to the couch and sitting down beside him, Jonathan turned to go only to have Willow grab him by surprise and drag him onto a seat beside her.

"Do not leave me here with them." She hissed in his ear threateningly, Jonathan blanched.

"Er, right." He muttered aside. Willow wasn't acting like herself, he was really starting to wonder if he wanted someone as unhinged as she seemed to be as one of his friends. Still she was at least nicer then Tucker had been yesterday and easier on the eyes.

"This is great!" Buffy repeated oblivious to Willow's discomfort, Ford eyed the red head thoughtfully and she burst into another fake smile.

"So, you two were sweeties in fifth grade?"

"Not even. Ford wouldn't give me the time of day." Buffy corrected.

"Well, I was a manly sixth-grader. I couldn't bother with someone that young." He added with a light chuckle.

"It was terrible. I moped over you for months. Sitting in my room listening to that Divinyls song 'I Touch Myself"." Buffy finished with a smile of remembrance, the lost innocence of youth before the dark times and all the vampires. Suddenly she realized how her last comment could be misinterpreted and quickly turned back to her Sunnydale friends, even if Jonathan was only an acquaintance. Willow was smirking a funny look in her eyes. "Of course I had no idea what it was about." Ford reached up to nervously scratch his temple in the ensuing quietness, Willow's smirk widened turning particularly nasty and Buffy blushed though she didn't know why. "Hey, are you busy tonight? We're going to the Bronze, it's the local club and you have to come." She insisted changing subjects. Willow's happy suddenly faded and a scowl graced her lips.

"I'd love to! But if you guys already had plans. Would I be imposing?" He wondered; Jonathan moved to say something only to get an elbow in the ribs from Willow.

"Only in the literal sense." She stated coldly, Buffy shot her a disapproving glare and Willow fixed a chaste look on her face by way of apology.

"Okay then. I, I gotta find the admissions office." Ford began getting back up." Uh, get my papers in order." He added in a softer tone.

"Well, you know what." Buffy got up as well. "I'll take you there, and I'll see you guys in French." She said taking Ford by the arm.

"It was good to meet you." He admitted sounding less then convinced of that before both of them left; Jonathan squirmed uncomfortably while Willow smiled until they left and then her expression soured considerably.

"This is Ford, he shows up out of the blue and I buy his story because I miss my friends and the life I led before becoming the Slayer." She growled sarcastically.

"Slayer." Jonathan repeated he'd been meaning to get the complete story on that, Willow shot him a very dark glare.

"People don't just transfer like that. There is something wrong about that guy, I can sense it. I want you to go to the office and look up his files I know you helped set up the system this year." She ordered in her most commanding Baroness style voice.

"But I can't just do that, Principal Snyder." Jonathan tried to protest; Willow smiled strangely and leaned dangerously close into the shorter teen's personal space.

"Do this for me and I'll make it worth your while." She cooed. "I saw how you look at Amy, I could get her to put out for you, maybe even give you a little. Bonus." She added with a knowing wink rubbing her hand over his chest, creeped out but with his mind already stuck on the idea of a threesome with Amy and Willow Jonathan just nodded. "Good boy, now go and don't tell anyone about this or else. You'll be the only one touching yourself tonight." Jonathan's eyes lit up with curious realization.

"That's what that song's about." He blurted his cheeks turning scarlet as he realized the innuendo Buffy was worried about, Willow rolled her eyes and Jonathan quickly leapt to his feet and left.

"Too easy." Willow said to herself. "That is why Cobra would benefit with a woman at the helm, men are far too simple to manipulate."

* * *

Mayor Overlord's Office; Twelve Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

The Coil scientist wheeled in his audio visual presentation precisely on schedule, Overlord smiled behind his desk and watched as the nervous looking bespectacled man fumbled with a clipboard. Headman and his forces were ensconced at the warehouse and according to them the drug operation wasn't progressing as smoothly as it should, too many demons and vampires not enough local pushers. At least none who stayed alive for very long. So research had gone into new directions, a plan Mindbender had been working on for quite some time, but had never managed to perfect until Doctor Connors had come in.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Commander Overlord." Doctor Connors began adjusting his glasses.

"Of course Doctor, I understand you have something groundbreaking to report." Overlord returned indicating his desire for the good Doctor to proceed with an impatient gesture.

"Yes, yes. As you know I've been placed in charge of Project VENOM, a plan Mindbender proposed in which normal human beings could be genetically enhanced using animal DNA. Mindbender tabled the project after years of exhaustive research and countless questionable failures." Connors moved to push a tape into the VCR and hit play, Overlord watched as a one armed man transformed into a seven foot tall lizard. "My uncle, Doctor Curt Connors perfected a process similar to Mindbenders' own however his transformations are flawed and result in mindless uncontrollable rampages of his alternate persona The Lizard as we are witnessing on this tape." Doctor Connors turned back to Overlord with a smile of triumph. "After acquiring his notes and comparing them with Mindbenders' early venomization experiments I believe I have perfected the procedure, I have synthesized a bioorganic synthoplasma, which when combined with a human test subject. Well." Connors smiled as he turned back to the tape, Overlord eyed the footage and his own expression changed into a broad grin. The image revealed nineteen various Coil Troopers being injected by laboratory scientists, the transformation was startling and like nothing ever witnessed before. "As you can see the transformation of our new Venomized soldiers is absolutely one hundred percent successful."

"Indeed Doctor Connors, do these new soldiers have a name?"

"My first test subjects were injected with Bengal Tiger DNA, we've decided to call them. Razor Troopers. Unfortunately locating suitable test subjects to try out the other various strands of Venom toxin is proving less then ideal, Headman's troops are lacking in the proper genetic templates required to survive the transformation process." Doctor Connors replied frustratedly, Overlord's smile grew darker as he picked up the phone.

"That is a problem easily remedied, get me Headman." He ordered his secretary on the other line. "And when I'm finished with that call connect me to Principal Snyder at the high school." He added almost as an after thought.

* * *

The Bronze; Nineteen Hundred Seven Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

'Willow' cooled her heels as she watched Ford and Jonathan at the pool table, the rest of the school day had been a bothersome nuisance. Though she rarely chose to display it 'Willow' was actually quite intelligent and sometimes found High School lacking in challenges.  
Jonathan hadn't had the time to tell her what he'd found out yet, but at least as per her wishes Oz was staying scarce. Ford had been going on and on about some insignificance or another trying to bond, Jonathan was surprisingly distant with the other boy which meant he had to have found something.

"Ford you made it." Buffy announced her presence as she joined the group.

"Wasn't hard to find." Ford commented, a truth anyone in Sunnydale could attest to. For some reason the only club worth anything in this town was in fact the Bronze.

"Buffy, Ford was just telling us about the ninth grade beauty contest, and the, uh, swimsuit competition." Willow revealed with a sly little smile, Raina had to suppress her instinct to laugh cruelly at the girl. Buffy was actually starting to show some of that Destro fire of late, she'd even managed to please her history teacher with her newfound knowledge of Scottish history.

"Oh my God. Ford, stop that!" She exclaimed. "The more people you tell, the more people I have to kill."

"You can't touch me Summers. I know all your dark secrets."

"Care to make a small wager on that?" Willow asked slyly.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Ford, try not to talk." Buffy ordered taking her leave, as she neared the bar however she began to sense a vampire nearby and then spotted Angel nursing a beer. "Hi." She greeted casually.

"Hey! I was hoping you'd show." Angel took a long swig and slammed the bottle down; Buffy had never seen this side of him before.

"You drink. I mean drinks. Non-blood things." She stammered though doing her level best to ignore the Destro part of her brain telling her to stake this undead thing before her.

"There's a lot about me you don't know." He returned with a cryptic smile.

"I believe that." She returned.

* * *

Ford spotted Angel while racking for the next game talking to Buffy, the moment he spotted him he knew something was off about the man and he noticed Buffy's tenseness.

"That's Angel." Jonathan revealed leaning against his cue.

"He's Buffy's beau." Willow added sarcastically. "Though perhaps not anymore." She added under her breath.

"He's not in school right?" Ford guessed fishing for info. "He looks. Older then her."

"You're not wrong." Jonathan agreed, though he still wasn't sure why Buffy had a thing for a vampire; he'd always kind of thought she'd hook up with Xander. They did kind of look cute together, not that he was any judge of such things he was just happy he'd got Amy to tell him the whole story about the Slayer during study hall that afternoon so he wasn't totally out of the loop. Amy had actually kind of known a lot, almost as if she'd been stalking the group since Jonathan doubted she'd learned some of what she knew legitimately.

* * *

"He's talking to the blonde." Kamakura spoke softly into his ear piece.

"Do not make a scene, we'll never find out anything about him that way." Kira chastised over the line. "What are they talking about?"

"Inconsequential stuff I think." He replied angling to get a better look at both their lips. "She asked him a question I didn't quite catch, he replied nothing." Kamakura paused watching the exchange further. "She cracked some kind of joke about ceasing to exist, he's playing her. Says he stayed home, read a book. Obviously she doesn't know he's teamed up with Cobra."

"Why would she even be acquainted with this vampire?" Kira muttered, Kamakura did not answer instead he watched as the girl left the vampire behind. The undead poster boy for hair gel appeared confused and angered by this turn of events.

"He's tailing her to her friends. There's a new one I don't recall from the library."

"Not Xander." Kira sounded excited.

"No, he's got a name based on a car. Chevy or Hyundai I think, I didn't catch it from here." Kamakura was perched in the rafters in the center of the room deftly hidden from view, even if one were to look straight up at him they wouldn't see him unless he wanted to be seen.

"Damn." Kira grumbled; she was miles away monitoring a group of B.A.Ts as they scoured the city for something. "What's happening now?"

"Our mysterious blonde friend made an excuse and left with the car guy, the others are discussing him they don't appear very pleased." He relayed.

* * *

"He's not in any files Willow, no records nothing. Whatever he said, he's not a new transfer student." Jonathan stated matter of factly shooting at the balls on the pool table and sinking each and every one, Angel looked on impressed.

"That begs the question what is he really up to and why's he lying to Buffy?" The vampire wondered sounding quite sincere.

"We could follow him." Jonathan suggested putting the cue away; Willow pursed her lips in thought.

"Too conspicuous." She decided. "But he hasn't met Amy yet."

"She's still with Mister Giles." Jonathan pointed out.

"I could tail him, he'd never see me." Angel suggested helpfully.

"No." Willow shook her head. "I'll run a search on the internet, maybe we can dig up something that way."

"What do we tell Buffy?" Jonathan wondered concerned.

"No need to worry her until we have something definite to report, perhaps Ford will even tip his hand too soon." She returned with a sly smile, Angels eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything there was just something off about Willow. He could sense it.

"And my reward?" Jonathan asked hopefully; Willow smiled seductively and walked sexily up to the shorter teen. Then right in front of Angel she kissed the little nerd on the lips, wetly and hotly.

"You'll get Amy later, but if you thought I'd actually have sex with you then you've got a lot to learn about women." She informed coldly and then she left Jonathan standing next to the pool table a dopey and hurt look on his face.

"She promised me a threesome." He complained.

"Oh I like her methods." Angelus said to himself with a wide grin before spotting a blonde snack wandering shakily back into the bar, from the look of her she'd just been saved by Buffy from one of the minions. Well he couldn't have her go around thinking she could do that, leaving the geek alone he went to comfort the poor girl and led her towards the back. It was easy after he lied about being friends with the Slayer, the look on her face when he took his first bite was euphoric and she even had Buffy's scent on her.

* * *

"Damn, he got a victim." Kamakura cursed.

"You can't blow your cover." Kira stated professionally.

"But he's killing that woman." Kamakura argued.

"We want to learn why he's working with Cobra; you can't save them all Sean." Kamakura closed his eyes dispelling the rage and helplessness he felt, when he opened them again he was cool and professional once more.

"That's the last one he kills Kira, tomorrow night he shall taste my blade." He vowed to his friend, Kira sighed on her end, but didn't say anything. She knew there would be no point.

* * *

Sunset Club; Nineteen Hundred Thirty-Four Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Billy knocked on the heavy metal door outside the club; the viewport opened briefly and then slid shut. Once inside he took note of his surroundings careful to observe how many were in the club tonight, he also saw the welder cutting off the inside knob on the door into the bomb shelter. Marvin was standing near some of the patrons looking nervous as always, as soon as he spotted Fordham he headed to the base of the stairs to meet him there.

"Ford? Hi Ford?" He called sounding uncertain, Billy realized that because of the lighting and the obvious fact Marvin wasn't wearing his contacts or glasses tonight he couldn't tell if he'd come down the stairs or not.

"Hey." He greeted emerging from the oppressive lights.

"Well, how'd it go?"

"It went good." Ford replied calmly.

"Good? That's, that's it? That's all we know? Well, when are we…"

"Soon." Ford interrupted suppressing the urge to yell at his demanding partner; Marvin could be such a pain at times.

"Oh, soon, okay. Y'know, you could gimme a little more information here. I'm trusting you. I'm out on a limb here. Not to mention the lease is almost up on this place. Who's gonna cover that?" Ford rolled his eyes; the lease had been paid up until the twentieth of the month. Marvin was just using that as an excuse to ferret out the crucial bit of info he wanted.

"Marvin."

"Diego! Come on man it's Diego now." Marvin reminded.

"Diego." Ford pulled a pill from his pocket. "Ritalin. Everything's gonna be fine." Popping the pill in his mouth he noticed Chantarelle approaching with a drink. "Just make sure you're ready when I say. True believers only." He ordered.

"I can't wait." Chantarelle smiled.

"Right, whatever. I still think I should be in on the plan." Marvin argued.

"Diego you gotta trust me." Ford countered taking note of the scene playing on the T-V at that moment. "A couple more days and we'll get to do the two things every American teen should have the chance to do. Die young and stay pretty." He stated a growing expression of disconnectedness spreading across his features, Diego and Chantarelle watched as he began to mouth the words being spoken on the television almost completely spaced out. "So. You play your wits against mine. Me, who commanded armies hundreds of years before you were born. Fools!"

* * *

Outside; Same Time  
Sunnydale, California…

The Headhunters and Gristle came to a stop outside the Sunset club watching as the teenaged crowd entered, Gristle noticed that each of them appeared lost in some sense or another seeking a purpose. One of the Headhunters bent and retrieved an advertisement fro the club that one of the patrons had discarded and handed it to Gristle.

"Such an interesting little gathering." He spoke reaching for his radio and pocketing the flyer. "Gristle to Headman, sir I believe I've found the perfect place to test out our new Venom drug." He informed. "Over."

"Excellent, Razor Trooper and the new Sand Scorpion Venom has been finished. I'll send Headhunter Stormtroopers to your location with the batches." Headman relayed. "Over."

"Negative, Connors wants us to test only those varieties not already perfected." Gristle reminded. "We'll wait until tomorrow night; the others should be ready by then, over and out." Gristle cut the connection and made his way out of the alley leading to this place, Headhunters in tow. Soon these lost little lambs would serve the Coil and soon the Coils' army would be powerful enough to eradicate the weak followers of Cobra Commander, and then they would conquer the world.

* * *

U.S.S Flagg; Seventeen Hundred Hours  
Location Classified…

Drusilla stood respectfully silent among the ranks of G.I.Joe; literally hundreds of decommissioned officers had come from all corners of the United States; even some still active and operating at various military bases. There was General Hawk at the podium, surrounding him were the soldiers of command level, Duke, Flint, Lady Jaye, Lieutenant Falcon, Beachhead and Sergeant Stalker and the surviving members of the first thirteen G.I.Joe recruits. Grunt, Flash, Scarlett, Grand Slam, Steeler, Short-Fuze, Zap, Clutch and Rock 'N Roll.  
The only reason she knew them all by name was because she'd been awake almost the entire past two days memorizing the personnel files of G.I.Joe, who said you couldn't learn a trick or two by watching a hacker at work. She'd have to remember to thank Willow for that later. The rest of the room was filled with somber faces even Sergeant Slaughter kept his customary hard nosed, tough as nails drill instructor look subdued at this time. The Arctic team had returned one man down and her brother was currently in the clutches of Cobra undergoing who knew what tortures, it was enough to make her want to join the army to claim vengeance, but she knew Alex wouldn't want that no matter how badly he was hurting.

"It is with a heavy heart that we lay Mark Habershaw whom most of you knew as Sub-Zero to rest." General Hawk began the eulogy. "Despite these troubling times and the possibility of a global return for Cobra, each of us have vowed to take any risk to stop the Terrorists. Mark knew he could die out there; he was prepared to as are any of us to lay our lives down in the name of honor. Freedom and the American way of life. Mark was a good man; I don't have to tell you that, some of you knew the man quite well." Dru caught sight of Windchill shedding quiet tears, it was the first time she'd ever seen a grown man cry and she was moved by the sight. "Mark wouldn't have wanted his death to be in vein, for too long Cobra has been allowed to prepare silently waiting in the shadows. It's time we take the fight back to the snakes; show them that G.I.Joe may no longer be operating as part of the United States Governments Armed Forces. But we're still here, we've always been here and we always will be no matter how much they think they've hurt us. I hereby state that Mark will be the last Joe these terrorists murder, G.I.Joe will take the fight to Cobra; G.I.Joe will stop these snakes cold, for Sub-Zero, for Snake-Eyes, for all those who've given their lives in the line of duty. Yo Joe!" Hawk cried out pumping his fist into the air, Drusilla was a little disgusted at the blatant propaganda in the Generals words. But she couldn't help answering that rally cry to battle alongside the rest of the Joes right then and there, because it meant Alex would be rescued, Cobra wouldn't kill him. She had already foreseen it, but unfortunately she couldn't go with them. She had to let their parents know they were alive and might not be home for a while; she had a dismembered demon to find in order to save her parents from themselves.

* * *

Briefing Room; Eighteen Hundred Hours  
Location Classified…

Flint re-examined his speech knowing that this would be difficult, half the Joes involved did not know about the kids' special nature so they might have trouble believing it. Fortunately Mainframe still had the footage of the Drusilla vampire before whatever it was changed her into a human teenager, he still didn't understand how or why that had happened himself, but he was having problems enough keeping everything under a tight lid as it was considering the Initiative could still have placed a spy in their ranks. Still if Hawk said full disclosure then he would give this team everything it needed to get this kid home.  
The roster was fairly large, there was Cover Girl and Scarlett for obvious reasons, Iceberg, Snow Job, Cold Front, Windchill and Whiteout for even more obvious reasons plus Airtight, Lift-Ticket, Heavy Duty, Lifeline, Hit & Run, Ambush, Dial-Tone, Bazooka, T'J'Bang and Bushido who'd both shown up earlier in the day and had, had a private meeting with Hawk soon after. A few others were sitting in, but they weren't part of the rescue operation, they would be focusing on what the girl had warned them about. Duke would finish their briefing later.

"If you all settle down we can get started." He called to the group; Hit & Run stopped talking with Lift-Ticket and turned to face forward. "Good, Mainframe put the kid up on the screen will you." He requested.

"The kid has a name Flint." Cover Girl accused, she was emotionally invested in his wellbeing and really shouldn't be on this mission, but Hawk couldn't refuse her.

"Yes. I was just getting to that Courtney." He started with a sigh. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is Alexander Lavelle Harris of Sunnydale, California. Up until five nights ago he was your typical teenage boy with average dreams, average hopes, maybe even above average hopes, but that all changed October Thirty-First." Flint paused to make sure everyone was paying attention before continuing. "On Halloween night Alexander Harris chose to dress up as an army officer, not just any officer, but a veteran of the Vietnam War. Specifically Snake-Eyes, somehow the kid got a hold of Snakes' old Vietnam fatigues and dressed up as the commando. Unfortunately a chaos mage cast a spell turning everyone who bought their costumes or even accessories from his shop into their characters. Fictional or Real they'd chosen to dress up as, before you scoff at the idea we have footage of Alexander while under the possession of Snake-Eyes." Flint indicated Mainframe should proceed knowing that damning evidence alone would be more then enough to convince the non-believers.

"Magic is real." Ambush blurted.

"As real as anything else in this world, or do you forget about Spider-Man's existence?" T'J'Bang questioned softly, Ambush shook his head and uncrossed his arms.

"I was only saying what some of us were probably thinking." He said.

"That explains why the kid was undergoing training." Bazooka commented.

"Yes, because of what he experienced Alexander needed an outlet for Snake-Eyes' talents and so requested that we allow him to join up." Flint revealed.

"If he still retains all of Snake-Eyes' memories I do not blame him." Bushido commented wisely.

"Alexander was part of that recon mission Snow Job and the others were on, he was captured by Cobra and it's our job to rescue him. Because even though he isn't a Joe yet no one gets left behind, and because he has vital intel locked away in his memory from Snake-Eyes' mission to Cobra Island." Flint stated. "We'll be infiltrating a Cobra Terror Drome; our primary objective is the rescue of Alexander Harris. Our secondary objective is to find out why Cobra built this Terror Drome and then blow it up, our equipment is limited, but we will achieve both of these objectives. Now, to re-familiarize yourselves with the statistical information of a Terror Drome."

* * *

Prison Cell 1138; Nineteen Hundred Hours  
Cobra Terror Drome, Arctic Oil Refinery Base…

Xander wasn't sure what hurt more, the pain in his body or the fact that his escape attempt had only managed to tick off Munitia. Apparently knowing how to use Snake-Eyes' mind technique and successfully using it were two different things, now he was sitting semi-comfortably on a bed his arms chained to the wall. Unlike before Munitia had left his legs unshackled, she was just trying to show off that she had him completely secured without relying on shackling him up in some bondage lovers' wet dream.  
At least the lengthy alone time had allowed him time to meditate and restore the balance between Xander and Snake-Eyes plus keep the Hyena in check, she was growing more and more aggressive as time went on desperate to be unleashed; Xander cursed the day he ever went into that section of the zoo.

"You know what scares me." He muttered aloud not caring if any guards heard him. "The fact that now I'm used to this kind of thing because of Snake-Eyes' memories I kind of ain't worried about being a Cobra prisoner." He added.

"That is because you know the Joes will rescue us or I should say you." The Snake-Eyes part of his mind stated.

"And I can talk to you because?" He asked himself just as a ghostly image of Snake-Eyes sans mask appeared across the cell from him.

"It's a Chi thing."

"Like the Force and Obi-Wan coming back as a ghost."

"If you want to liken mystical abilities dating as far back as the thirteenth century Japan to something depicted from the imaginings of an overweight control freak with delusions of grandeur." Snake-Eyes returned sarcastically; Xander rolled his eyes.

"Did you just come back to mock my bad choice in comparisons or is there a point to my talking to my dead other self?" Xander asked annoyed with his other half though technically was Snake-Eyes his other half or was he a ghost? That was starting to give him a headache, best not to think about it.

"I came to inform you that two of the Red Ninja Clan are coming to attempt to seduce you to join their number." Snake-Eyes replied. Xander let out a sigh.

"Sexy evil female ninjas?"

"Yep."

"It figures, but wait how do you know and still I don't get why you'd warn me?" Xander admitted; Snake-Eyes chuckled and Xander thought for a second that he could see the man completely solid instead of just the faded ghost image.

"I know because I'm dead and a couple of interested parties thought you deserved a heads up." He replied. "That covers the how, as to the why. I owe the Arashikage Clan a lot, and thanks to your patented brand of luck I can affect a mending of the fences; instead of seducing you, you can seduce them and set in motion the return of the Red Ninjas to the Arashikage Clan."

"You want me to turn two hot evil female ninjas into high school teenie boppers with your typical boy band crushes." Xander reiterated in a disbelieving tone of voice.

"Basically." Xander burst into laughter at that shaking his head.

"You give me way too much credit. I can't control who falls in love with me and I sure as hell don't look hot enough for mentally disciplined ninja girls." He said. "I just have a bad track record with women."

"That's where you are wrong." Snake-Eyes said with a smile. "With the proper mental disciplines you can change your luck around, might I suggest the silent mysterious ninja approach it always worked for me." He added with a smirk, Xander shot him an incredulous look.

"That's kind of easier to do with a full facial mask and busted vocal chords."

"Did I mention they were twins." Snake-Eyes wondered with a knowing smirk, Xander blinked a sudden burning sensation filling his body and he thought he'd start drooling any second now.

"Uh, twins." He repeated starting to perspire, Snake-Eyes nodded slowly. "Well, ok. I'll try to seduce them for the benefit of restoring peace to the Arashikage Clan and removing the Red Ninjas from Cobras grasp." He relented with a smile. Snake-Eyes grinned and his presence seemed to fade back into Xander's mind, the Sunnydale teen then noticed someone was standing outside his cell looking in with a confused expression on her face. It was a female Cobra Trooper acting as guard. "What, never seen a Joe talk to himself before?" He demanded slightly angry.

"No, I mean. Quiet prisoner or I'll beat you into silence." The Cobra Trooper growled angrily, Xander smirked and turned back to meditation he had to preserve his strength for what he had to do. The Cobra Trooper had actually looked like she'd been blushing; maybe Snake-Eyes had been right. Once the Red Ninja twins showed up he'd need to pull out all of the stops though if he wanted to succeed.

* * *

Raina's Apartment; Twenty Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

"You're sure of your findings?" Raina questioned over the phone. "No I do not question your abilities or doubt them, I just wasn't about to take everything you say at face value." She pointed out. "Thank you auntie I'll expect the files to arrive by tomorrow night." She ended her call and strode out of the living room with a frown on her face, she was wearing her lacey blood red nightie and matching see through panties. Her aunt was someone that at least could be trusted where family was concerned, she'd joined G.I.Joe in secret working a plan that Cobra Commander himself didn't even know about. No one did, Chameleon was preparing to infiltrate Cobra as the Baroness so that Baroness could take several months off without anyone outside of the most trusted M.A.R.S. operatives the wiser. Baroness was after all a woman of many talents, but even she couldn't hide her soon to be all too noticeable pregnancy from her enemies; on both sides.

"Problems?" Oz asked from the bedroom doorway.

"Nothing I can't handle." She returned with a sultry smile.

"Long night."

"It will be." Raina said with a kiss that quickly turned into a grope fest, her mother had been right. The quiet ones made the best lovers and tonight she intended to experience the best love making of her short little life. "You got the pills?" She asked leading the musician into the bedroom proper tugging his shirt off over his uniquely dyed red hair.

"Before and After." Oz replied, Raina smiled coyly and started pulling his pants down revealing his boxers. "You are seventeen."

"Definitely." She said her eyes shining with desire as she looked up at him, and that wasn't exactly a lie. She'd found an age spell in one of Amy's books back during the witch incident with her mother; well okay technically Willow had found it and managed to cast it. Raina hadn't even learned of it until she'd met Daniel and wanted to get some fun time, stealing some of Buffy's and the twins own age related life force to raise hers by a year. A petty and selfish thing for Willow to do, but it made Raina's list of approval, plus she loved the engorgement of her breasts it had caused.  
Oz ran his hands expertly over her thighs and up her back making her tingle all over as she pulled his manhood out of his boxers, another thing her mother had been right about, they were bigger too.  
Placing his cockhead against her lips she kissed it briefly and started to run her fingers down the length of the shaft shooting a wide sultry smile up at the boy who had at last lost his stoic composure though not by much. He placed one hand at the back of her neck running his fingers through her hair and began to massage her back with the other. "Don't be gentle, I can handle rough." She teased placing his cock in her mouth and starting to suck it.

"Later." Oz said a hungry glint in his eye. "Present first, roughness later." He added holding up a coil of nylon rope which Raina hadn't noticed before, smiling around the cock she began to pump faster and started using her tongue to make Oz growl.

* * *

Outside the window Angelus smiled broadly a dark glint in his eyes, tracking down Willow's new home address hadn't been easy, but it was so worth it. Quiet little Willow Rosenberg looked to be an animal in bed, maybe even a screamer; he'd have to giver her a try later. For now he'd just have to content himself with watching all the fun while enjoying his little snack, the blonde from the Bronze whimpered still thrashing and still alive for the time being, but not for much longer.

"Oh naughty little Willow, I wonder what Buffy would say about this if she found out?" He asked his meal before piercing her flesh yet again and drinking deeply; the poor woman could only shudder as her life's blood left her draining her of any will to resist or cry out, before the night was over she knew she'd die and cursed her savior from earlier for having tricked her so utterly. She just knew that blonde bitch would get hers for setting her up for her boyfriends' meal ticket like she did.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter. If any of my readers think that last scene is too risque for then let me know. I'll try to fix it up so it's more appropriate.  
And in case you are all wondering, yes I know that the Venomized Troopers from Hasbro's Valor Vs. Venom weren't originally part of a seperate faction and were part of Cobra. I decided to change that here because with Cobra focusing on Denom Hybrid Soldiers ala Nemesis Enforcer their soon to be mass produced Monstro Vipers and Bio Vipers and a few other nasty surprises, giving the Coil the Animalized Hybrid Soldiers to make the whole Cobra Civil War thing be on more equal footing seemed like a great idea.  
Please Read & Review, I mean this has to be on the most Story Alert lists I've ever seen from and I'd sure like to see some of you opine concering the changes being wrought with our favorite scoobies. Not to mention your favorite Joes and Cobras.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** Well here's the eight installment of Cobra Regenerated. Chapter Nine is no where near being done yet so there will probably be another delay. Hopefully this time next week I'll be typing up the rough draft. Anyway hope you'll enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Eight: Lies, Truths & Misdirections**

* * *

The Fallen; those who give their lives in the service of their country, their beliefs and even their ideals. In the war against Cobra many have laid their lives on the line to end the threat the Terrorist organization poses and even some enemies have perished, but where magic and a fallen God are concerned sometimes enemies do not stay dead. These are the names of the men and women who have given their lives to restore freedom and justice to the world.

**Costello, Ian M. Code Name: Avalanche  
****Davis, Brian R. Code Name: Blaster  
****McCarthy, David B. Code Name Blocker  
****Kibbey, Alvin R. Code Name: Breaker  
****CLASSIFIED Code Name: Cool Breeze  
****Indiana, Elwood G. Code Name: Crankcase  
****Thomas, David O. Code Name Crazylegs  
****Rossi, Thomas R. the III Code Name Dee-Jay  
****Greer, Carl W. Code Name: Doc  
****Flagg, Laurence J. Code Name: General Flagg  
****Guderian, Sherman R. Code Name Heavy Metal  
****Gonslaves, Blaine M. Code Name Knockdown  
****Kelly, Thomas P. Code Name: Maverick  
****Ito, MacArther S. Code Name: Quick Kick  
****Sergeant Craig Full Name CLASSIFIED Code Name: Shooter  
****CLASSIFIED (Top Secret) Code Name: Snake-Eyes  
****King, Owen Code Name: Sneak Peek  
****Beuke, Anthony Code Name: Sneak Peek II  
****Habershaw, Mark Code Name: Sub-Zero  
****Breckinridge, Matthew Harris Code Name: Thunder  
****Lee, Nicky Code Name: Tunnel Rat**

The last of this number is a name that has not yet been verified as having passed on, she has however not been seen since October Thirty-First and may have inadvertently unleashed a devil into the world masked beneath her own face. Only time will reveal whether or not the poor girl has sacrificed more then her life to thwart Cobra's efforts, her name.

**Rosenberg, Willow D. Code Name: Hacker**

* * *

November Fifth Sunnydale High: Oh Eight Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Raina bent to get a drink of water from the fountain her body slightly stiff from last nights, pleasures. Daniel Osborne was indeed more then skilled at the art of lovemaking and he was ever the quiet one, even when being whipped into obedience.

"Willow!" Buffy cried out distracting her from the fountain, straitening up she eyed the heir to the Destro Clan enviously thinking her 'cousin' needed better timing. "Where were you last night, I tried to call but your mom said you were out. She sounded major wigged, was everything ok?"

"Of course." Raina replied fidgeting slightly at the sight of Ford. She was still waiting on Aunt Arabella's info concerning the car guy.

"Hey, what's up?" Ford asked as he joined the two of them, whirling to face him she shot him a fake smile.

"Nothing." Buffy replied reaching out to take her friends' hand. "So are we making plans for tonight?"

"Well." Ford began only to be interrupted by the sudden arrival of Giles.

"Buffy. Um, yes, uh." He set his briefcase down and began searching his pockets. "Miss Calendar and I are going. Somewhere tonight and she's given me." Finding what he was looking for he seemed genuinely relieved. "Oh, given me the number of her beeper thingy, in case you need me for, um." Suddenly noticing Ford was not a newly returned Xander as he had hoped he fumbled for an excuse. "Study help, uh, suddenly." He finished picking up his briefcase and passing Buffy the slip of paper.

"He knows Giles." She blurted taking 'Willow' and Giles by surprise.

"What?" He stammered perhaps a little too loudly.

"Ford." Buffy indicated her friend. "Knows I'm the Slayer. A fact I might add you'd already know Willow if you'd been home when I called last night." She added a crack in her tone that sounded like a true Destro, Raina smiled innocently.

"I know." Ford backed up with a nod and a smirk Raina wished sorely to wipe off that smug face of his.

"Oh! Uh, very good, yes. Uh, um Buffy. Excuse me." He said to Ford leading his charge out of hearing range. "You are not, by any chance, betraying your secret identity just to impress. Um, cute boys, are you?" He demanded in a very Giles tone of voice, Buffy smiled allowing some of Bridgitte to shine through.

"I didn't tell him Rupert. He just knew must have figured it out after I burned down Hemery's gym." She revealed.

"Oh, uh, right then. Well, uh, just remember if you."

"Go, experience this thing called fun. I'll try not to have a crisis." Buffy promised with a genuine look of affection for Giles' well being on her face, accepting that with a nod Giles turned and headed back to the library. Buffy turned back to her friends only to find Ford and Willow both mysteriously gone, knowing she had to get to class anyway she left for her locker, but she really wanted to have a serious talk with Willow before the day was out.

* * *

Raina curled her lip as she brushed past Cordy's little pep squad and entered the girls bathroom; at least in here Buffy might not find her and she could be alone with her thoughts, so to speak. Ford was turning into the biggest liability to her plans yet and what's worse his presence meant she'd have to be doubly on guard for any slipups.  
At least Sheila had kept her mouth shut that was something, but she'd have to give Buffy her new number and make some excuse up for why she had it. This plan of hers might take years to enact though if these interruptions kept cropping up, if only someone else could pick up the slack so Buffy could focus on what was more important.

"I need to find someone who could fill the Slayer's shoes, someone or even a group of people who could pick up the slack. The rate this place dishes out crises I'll never get my chance to convince Buffy we need to meet with Destro and the Baroness. Considering everything that happened before the mess that was Halloween and my birth." She complained thoughtfully to herself. "First there was the Harvest, the icktastic Miss French who I am convinced was one of Cobra's throwback experiments lost once Doctor Venom was killed and not a demon as the Watcher believed. Xander's little trip to the zoo, which may have left a mark on him, the mechanical demon fiasco that scarred my poor sister in the lovemaking department and numerous other problems on top of the Master and now there is the false friend Ford. What next a rogue Battle Android Trooper, or will those incompetent G.I.Joe ninjas discover that Buffy is the heir to M.A.R.S. and whisk her away to their secret base?"

"Geeze Rosenberg, need help much?" A familiar voice snarked as Cordelia Chase exited one of the stalls returning her compact to her purse. "I always knew you were a space case, but talking to yourself and saying you were born on Halloween that's." She never got to finish her sentence Raina leapt at her twisting her arm behind her back and shoving her into the stall door.

"Shut it you spoiled little silver spoon fed bitch." Raina hissed into Chase's ear.

"Ow, Willow please you're hurting me." Cordy pleaded genuine fear in her tone, Raina lightened up deciding to play it smart this wasn't Jonathan after all.

"Oh sorry Cordelia." She exclaimed genuine shame clear in her tone, how could she have been so careless? She averted her gaze as Cordelia turned back to face her genuine concern for Willow in her gaze.

"Right. Well you should be." Cordy stated trying to get back some of her composure. "What's the big problem anyway, why do you need to see those Cobra creeps so badly?" She wondered, Raina decided to play the part right and burst into tears falling onto Cordy's shoulder and making the spoiled brat decidedly uncomfortable, keeping her totally off balance.

"Cordy I'm starting to really lose it." She sobbed. "I, I attacked my mother last night. I can't even tell where she ends and I begin, I might kill somebody. And it's not like Buffy can understand her grandmother wasn't a terrorist she just sold guns to people with her grandfather. I want to get away; I need to confront this demon before I lose myself completely." Cordy was half holding her up and half trying to get away from her at the same time, there was an indifferent look on her face and yet something in her eyes.

"God depressed much." She stated leading Willow over to the sink. "Look Rosenberg I shouldn't even care, I'm supposed to be normal and happy not surrounded by this constant freak show." She added. Then her edge faded and Raina couldn't believe what she was seeing there, something completely alien to her shared memories with Willow. "But I'll try to help where I can; you're right about this place needing a team to deal with all the weirdness. I think I know how to go about getting one. Or making one." She added under her breath.

"Wait, you want to help me?" Raina didn't have to fake the total mystification at that one.

"I'm not totally without heart you know; you think it's easy being popular? Being social elite, you've got it lucky Rosenberg at least your friends won't turn on you the moment someone richer or prettier comes along." Cordy accused envy and pain in her voice; Raina found she was forgetting her role in all this and snapped back to Willow mode.

"I." She started to say.

"I wasn't finished." Cordy snapped and Raina felt strangely contrite. "I'm going to help because I want what you have Willow, a close knit team of friends I can actually trust. But if you tell anyone I said that I'll so totally deny it." She threatened.

"Thank you." Raina exclaimed hugging Cordy. "I promise you won't regret this." She added something sparking in the back of her mind, Cordy grimaced slightly and pulled away checking to make sure there weren't any smudges in her makeup. And then together they left the bathroom, careful not to let anyone see them of course because Cordy wouldn't stand for her social status to be marred.

* * *

Sunnydale High Library; Eleven Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Cordelia Chase wasn't as heartless or morally ambiguous as she let everyone think she was; she'd spent a long time just going along with what her parents told her to. But after Halloween things had started to get really bad, somehow her parents could no longer ignore the things that happened in Sunnydale.  
It was as though the blinders had come off and unlike the concerned lower class citizens or even the **help** the Chases did not turn into hopeful do-gooders, instead Cordelia had watched them become ugly sinful people who, after reading about a dead woman. Victim of a vampire attack, they laughed as if it were a simple jewel heist or common mugging and went right back to their own personal petty little lives.  
Cordelia having seen the selflessness of Buffy and her group was heartbroken; her father even refused to donate to a new charity the other social elite had begun for the families of vampire attack victims. The simple truth was not all monsters looked the part; now she was determined to step out of her parents' shadows and shame and make something of her life that could help better the community.  
So she'd gathered a small group of people together telling them all to meet here during free period, there was Jonathan Levinson the geek, Amy Madison the witch's daughter, Patricia Connelly the only other person to dress up as somebody real who had confided in Cordelia on the weekend when the girl found her fighting some muggers and Daniel Osborne a boy with very little to say, but who had a heart as big as the currently absent Xander Harris and who was friends with Cordy's current beau.

"Alright Cordelia you called this little meeting, what's the sitch?" Patricia demanded eyeing the rest of the group warily.

"We all know that there are vampires around this place, right?" Cordy asked eyeing each of the quartet in the room.

"Yeah of course." Amy answered rolling her eyes.

"It's kind of like this huge veil was lifted." Jonathan added thoughtfully.

"I have nightmares." Patricia admitted.

"Dangerous night life." Oz stated.

"Well there's someone who fights those vampires, into every generation this Slayer is born see. She's like this one girl in all the world who can fight the nasties, and currently Buffy's the Vampire Slayer." Cordy informed.

"Bloody hell." Giles exclaimed coming out of his office. "Cordelia I must insist you not go blurting that out to every ruddy student you feel needs to know, I told you, Amy and Jonathan that in confidence." He scolded; Cordy rolled her eyes.

"This is all about helping Buffy." She stated. "You know as well as I do that she isn't herself, and Willow's even worse off. She was ranting about taking Buffy to see that Destro uncle of hers and confronting this Baroness woman." She added bluntly, Oz eyed her curiously but the expression lasted for barely a second and none of the others noticed it.

"Dear lord." Giles said.

"Exactly, she needs real help. She can't handle the Slayer thing and the whole Heir to M.A.R.S. deal, not at the same time anyway." Cordy stated bluntly. "She needs to see this Destro guy and settle with him, but in order to do that she needs like this proper support team. The one she's got now is totally not going to cut it, Willow's cracked, the Harris twins are totally off the radar and these two." She indicated Amy and Jonathan. "Won't be any help until they're properly trained and can handle themselves in a fight."

"Yes, well I can understand your concerns. But I fail to see what you or either your, um, friends could do about this." Giles remarked utterly mystified.

"Well Oz is like a total zen guy, he's cool and composed all the time. If he helped teach Jonathan to get over his dorkyness then Jonathan could take Willow's place with the computer hacking stuff and tech support, I mean Jonathan is one of the smartest kids here." Cordy said as bluntly as ever. Jonathan blinked.

"You think I'm smart?"

"Totally." Oz agreed with a nod.

"Wow." Jonathan let out.

"As for Patricia, well remember when Jonathan said she was dressed as somebody real for Halloween." Giles nodded recalling as much. "She won't tell me who she dressed up as, the whole secret identity thing, but. Show them." Cordy ordered, nervously Patricia climbed out of her seat and approached the stacks. Bending slightly to get some leverage she jammed her fingers underneath and lifted, the entire stack, books and all rose into the air.

"I, sort of dressed up as my idol. But I found out after Halloween that he's really Spider-Man, now I've got the strength, speed and agility of a spider. The only thing I can't do is create webs like he does, the powers stayed but the brains behind Spidey's web fluid and web shooters didn't." Patricia explained timidly as she put the stack back down, Cordy smiled proudly and turned back to Mister Giles.

"There we have it the brawns of the operation so that just leaves your job, which I feel I'm more then qualified for." She stated.

"Wait a minute, so I'm Xander?" Amy demanded angrily, Cordy shook her head.

"Of course not, Oz is Xander you're Drusilla." She corrected as if it should be obvious. "Only instead of visions you get to help Spider-Girl over there with magical backup."

"That's Black Widow, or maybe Arana I haven't decided on a name yet, but I don't want to just be that female version of Spider-Man." Patricia countered defensively.

"Whatever. Spider based powers girl is equal to Slayer girl, probably even stronger maybe you and Buffy should spar."

"This is all rather sudden Cordelia. Miss Chase. I can see the merit of your goals, but are you certain you aren't just causing more trouble for Buffy to deal with?" Giles asked interrupting the teenage banter before Patricia started demanding for a bout with Buffy.

"Giles, there can't be a Slayer and a Destro." Cordy pointed out rather poignantly. "Sooner or later Buffy will be forced to choose, Destro might even be the one holding the loaded gun aimed at her head. I can see the writing on the wall and Sunnydale needs more protection, New York had the Fantastic Four and Spider-Man. They still do albeit Spider-Man is now a member of the Fantastic Four with that Black Cat chick, Susan Storm-Richards and the mutant babe, who's going to help us? There aren't enough super heroes to go around not like that Earth 616 Marvel Comics are always writing stories about." Giles couldn't believe Cordelia Chase of all people was suggesting the formation of a team of mystical super heroes, he couldn't believe that he was even considering her idea had merit and he also had trouble believing she knew so much about Marvel Comics, but that was beside the point. It was simply astounding and what's more the four she'd seemed to gather were apparently going along with this train of thought.

"Miss Chase I believe I can see no flaw with your logic, and that frightens me greatly." Giles stated. "However I think time is a requirement to any successful endeavor; Amy is quite skilled but still too new in her training to be allowed to battle against demons or vampires with mystical abilities." Amy fumed at the accurate assessment of her levels. "Therefore Miss Connelly would be the only one even remotely close to assuming Buffy's duties and only because apparently Ethan's spell ensured those transformed into real individuals would retain the abilities and knowledge of said individuals. I fear it would be months before you could achieve success of this plan."

"Yeah, but even with just my help It'd still be ten times better." Patricia spoke up. "I've got so much strength Mister Giles I didn't even break a sweat lifting that stack with all the books on it and I have so much energy, I've gotta put it to use there aren't enough petty criminals in Sunnydale to keep me content." She argued.

"Very well I shall concede to your joining us in patrolling for vampires." Giles returned understanding partially how the girl might be feeling, considering what she'd said sounded somewhat similar to how certain Slayers of the past classified their feelings upon first being chosen. "But you are wholly responsible for this group Cordelia; I trust you will be responsible should any problems arise." He added sternly. "I can't very well stop you or forbade you; it isn't my place to assume the duties of your parents after all. My duty is to the Slayer, I am her Watcher and nothing more. Still I would ask that you be careful and choose not to begin patrolling until you are properly prepared to deal with the dangers the Slayer must face on a nightly basis."

"Chill Giles." Cordelia said. "I'll be totally the responsible type; I can be a good Watcher or whatever. And my new personal savings account will help with whatever might crop up." She finished actually smiling at the others, Oz didn't seem to react to his, but Amy, Jonathan and Patricia all shared concerned looks. If Cordelia was planning on buying them off as friends or something it was a little shallow of the girl.

"In that case I'll kindly ask you to finish your meeting quietly; this is a library after all. And Miss Connelly please refrain from any further demonstrations of your newfound gifts. Some of these books are older then Principal Snyder even knows and intrinsically valuable to the Watcher's Council." Giles requested before turning and going back into his office he already had plans for keeping an eye on this group just in case, now he only had to worry about what horrors Jenny might inflict upon him on their date tonight.

* * *

Sunnydale High Campus; Twenty Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Bridgitte led Ford across the grass internally she was still debating on if she should tell him about her heritage and her name change part of her wanted to let go of the Buffy name entirely it served no purpose for her anymore other then a foolish reminder of her parents sick sense of humor. But then again she had loved her mother deeply and still loved her, her father, her father was another story entirely because something was nagging the back of her mind constantly even more of late as Margaritte's memories faded and blended within her mind. At least taking Ford along on patrol had been okay so far, but that was because vampire activity was at an all time low these days, which begged the question just what was Spike and his group up to?

"And on your right, once again, the beautiful campus. I think you've now seen everything there is to see in Sunnydale." She stated as though a tour guide.

"Well, it's. Really."

"Feel free to say dull." Ford smiled.

"Okay. Dull's good." Without warning a primal cry filled the night air and both of them shared a look. "Or maybe not so dull, was that more vampires?" He asked.

"I don't think so." Bridgitte clutched the knife handle in her pocket wishing for once she could carry a sword like they did in that Highlander movie Xander made her watch last year, a lumbering hulking shape emerged from the shadows. At first she thought it might be a werewolf, which would be a nice change since she'd never encountered one before, but then she saw the scaled skin and multifaceted eyes; it was a man that looked almost like a scorpion demon had mated with a human producing this hideous offspring.  
One arm even ended in a claw that was clutching the handle off a bomb shelter door, Ford's eyes widened in shocked surprise as he thought he recognized his friend Marvin despite the impossibility of it all.

"What the hell." He blurted ill prepared to encounter anything other then vampires.

"Ford. Traitor!" The scorpion like thing howled it charged him and he barely had time to dodge out of the way of that pincer. Bridgitte slammed into it with a kick, but even the impact of a full on Slayer kick did little to faze the beast. It snarled at her and slammed her upside the head sending her flying over a railing and slamming hard into the damp grass; the air flew from her lungs and she started to black out.

"Diego man is that you?" Ford asked the thing trying to buy some time until Buffy could get back up.

"It was me, Headman changed me. I'm called Sand Scorpion now; let me take you to the boss." He stated finally sounding coherent, before Ford could react three other similar creatures burst out of the ground surrounding him and the former Diego picked him up in an unbearably strong grip. "You promised to make us vampires Ford." Diego said.

"But Headman made us something so much better." One of the new guys said.

"Come let's show you the power you too can gain." Diego finished and together the trio burrowed into the ground disappearing before Bridgitte could do anything to save her friend.

"Ford. No." She whispered feeling as if somebody had punched her in the gut. "Giles." She stated recovering and rushing to the nearest phone, her Watcher would know what to do.

* * *

Sunnydale High Library; Twenty Hundred Twenty-Four Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

"Sorry to beep you guys in the middle of. Stuff, but those things just, and they took Ford." Bridgitte exclaimed terrified as she entered the library.

"No, you did the right thing. Absolutely." Giles stated fairly alarmed.

"You hated it that much?" Jenny asked hurt.

"No! But, but, uh well this is highly serious. From her description I don't recognize these new threats." Giles pointed out seriously, Bridgitte grew even more worried which usually meant she wanted to hit something. But that was the old 'Buffy', a Destro always made proper preparations before tackling any foe.

"You coulda just said something." Jenny pouted.

"Uh, honestly, I, I've always. I've always been interested in, in, uh, monster trucks." Giles stammered attempting to save face.

"You took him to monster trucks?" Bridgitte asked completely off track and stunned that little Rupert Giles would have ever agreed to such a thing.

"I thought it would be a change." The computer teacher pointed out.

"It was. A change." Giles agreed.

"Look, we could've just left." Jenny argued this so was not helping rescue Ford though.

"Wha-What, and miss the nitro-burning funny cars? No, couldn't have that." Giles joked; Bridgitte was finally fed up with this utter lack of concentration on the matter at hand.

"Okay, can we get back on the giant scorpion demony things here? They took Ford and something tells me that head man they were talking about isn't going to be all tea and scones." Bridgitte blinked at that last thing and ran it over in her mind again. "Damn it Grandmother." She cursed.

"They took him to a head man, how do you know that?" Giles wondered bewildered.

"I **told** you they could talk Giles, they kept talking about head man. Usually that means the big bad right?"

"The way they said it." Jenny began to ask. "Was it two words or one?"

"That's kind of the weird part; it was one word, like a name." Bridgitte replied. Jenny's face paled though she hid it well; slipping away from the others she quickly dialed a number into the phone while Giles and 'Buffy' started to research.

"Master I bring news, tell Over Kill Headman's in town." She whispered into the receiver. "No master this is important, Over Kill will know what I mean." She stated listening to Angelus rant on the other end Janna Kalderash sighed. "Please master, this could mean the Slayer's death." Angelus snarled and hung up and Janna sighed with relief, now she just had to keep 'Buffy' safe until Over Kill and the Battle Android Troopers dealt with Headman. It was a good thing the Cobra operative thought to include detailed information on all Cobras' enemies before sending her on this new mission.

* * *

Sunset Club; Twenty Hundred Fifty-Nine Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Billy Fordham gasped for breath as the mutated Diego and his troops leapt back out of the ground, he'd almost passed out from lack of oxygen and his pain flared as he was deposited unceremoniously onto the floor. Nineteen of the demons or mutants or whatever they were stood around the club, but there were a lot of dead and deformed bodies littering the club most of them female. Ford didn't see Chantarelle among them though.

"Where did you go?" A bespectacled man in a lab coat demanded marching up to the thing that used to be Diego, or Marvin, or whoever he wanted to call himself.

"We had to make a little shopping trip doc, get a special test subject for you guys." Diego replied smiling darkly as he pushed Ford forward with his strange appendage.

"A friend of yours." The doctor remarked eyeing Ford happily.

"What the hell is going on?" Ford demanded trying to be braver then he felt, all of his plans had just gotten thrown out the window because of this creep.

"Call it a recruitment drive." A uniformed man stated from the top of the stairs. Ford blinked, but couldn't make out too many details due to the lights.

"Yeah well it messes up my plans; the vampires won't touch these guys now even if I wrapped them up with a bow." He complained growing bolder.

"And why would you want that?" Diego asked with a low growl. "What about those precious plans now, gonna keep them for yourself, huh?" He demanded angrily glaring at Ford.

"You won't need them; we offer a greater purpose for your broken life." The man on the walkway stated. "All you need to do is accept our generous offer, and the good doctors' last little pill." He added as the man in question held out a small green shimmering pill. Ford eyed it uncertainly.

"If I become one of these. Things, will it cure my brain cancer?" He asked, the doctor took a step back surprised by the question as were the former 'true believers' of vampirism.

"If the process holds you will be cured of all physical ailments, my uncle devised his own transformative process as a means to cure incurable diseases among other things." He replied. Ford smiled and took the pill from the doctor and popped it in one go, it wasn't what he'd been planning for, but it beat the alternative and if someone like Marvin could survive then so could he.

* * *

Street Corner; Twenty-One Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Chantarelle was out of breath and terrified that one of her former friends might be chasing her, she'd been about to come in when she'd heard the screams. And then some of the others had come crashing out of the front entrance clutching at their necks or scratching their skin until it fell away revealing something monstrous underneath.  
She'd hid and watched as they changed into something, they'd stood taller with pale almost sickly colored flesh and strange soulless serpentine eyes. Their bodies seemed to become elastic and one of them had stretched his arm out impossibly long to grab a discarded crate in the alleyway, they'd screamed as sudden bright light struck their eyes and they couldn't close them because snakes didn't have eyelids. The scientist looking guy had appeared then a smile on his lips and he spoke a terrifying name, 'Coil Crusher' and the three bald hulking brutes almost more snake-like then man bowed before him, that's when she'd run and hadn't stopped since. Now she leaned against a faded white picket fence struggling for breath and looking all around for any sign of those, things.

"Are you in some kind of trouble miss?" An unfamiliar voice asked as a dark haired man in a long coat appeared from out of the shadows.

"Oh please don't let them get me!" Chantarelle cried out rushing over to the stranger and falling into his arms sobbing.

"Let who get you?" The man asked gently leading Chantarelle back into the shadowed alleyway, a sudden hissing stopped their progress and the girl began to tremble.

"Coil Crushers." She whispered terrified.

"That's a new one on me." The man admitted his gaze locked with that of the hulking Coil Crusher as it stomped silently into the light.

"You've been a bad girl Chantarelle." It stated flicking a long prehensile tongue out of its mouth.

"You've seen too much." A new creature stated; this one was even more inhuman with a short tail sticking out of its posterior and sharp vermin like teeth.

"Is that the only problem you two have?" The man holding Chantarelle asked with a smirk. "If that's all I can remedy that." He added tearing her choker from her neck; Chantarelle looked up into yellow eyes and brow ridges and let out a startled gasp as the stranger bit into her neck beginning to feed.

"A lonely one." She gurgled clutching desperately at his neck. "Bless me, turn me." She begged before the light in her eyes dimmed and she saw no more.

"Vampire." The thing called Coil Crusher hissed.

"He did our job for us." The vermin creature pointed out.

"Lucky Chantarelle. Come on let'sssss go tell the doctor." The Coil Crusher stated seeming to slither up the side of the building and vanish, the vermin thing smiled and scrambled off on all fours. Angelus glowered before turning to the nearly dead woman in his arms; he'd left just enough to keep her alive for what he had to do.

"If I'm going to find out what that was all about I'll need you." He stated with a smile. "This lonely one just blessed you." He laughed forcing her to feed from him and then finishing the job carrying the body away with him he left behind more questions then he had answers to, but all that would be rectified tomorrow night.

* * *

November Sixth Sunnydale High Library; Oh Six Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

"And we're here this early in the morning because?" Cordelia Chase snarked as she waltzed into the library, Willow shot her an annoyed look closing the book she'd been researching in.

"You didn't have to come." She pointed out with a yawn so overpowering it ruined her angry expression.

"Like I need you to tell me that." Cordy shot back. "Someone has to be here to make sure you don't completely botch this up as usual." She added pompously; Buffy rolled her eyes and tossed her a book, which somehow Cordelia caught.

"Start looking, you want to help so badly find this." She said holding up a professional looking drawing of a very strange and imposing looking demon.

"Wow, who drew that?" Jonathan asked from beside her, she hadn't even noticed the little geek follow her in.

"Well, I, kind of. Did it." Buffy replied modestly, her cheeks were pink with embarrassed pride. "One of Grandma Destro's hidden talents apparently." She added.

"I still think this is a waste of time." Willow declared. "That doesn't even look like a demon and even if it was Ford is probably dead by now."

"I refuse to accept that." Buffy argued. "And I don't care what files you hacked out of the internet, Ford can't have cancer. He'd tell me if he did." She defended her absent friend and resumed pouring over the pages of a very thick looking tome. Willow scowled and half heartedly flipped through the pages of the book in front of her, as she was she paused at the sight of a vampire listed under Angelus in conjunction with William the Bloody alias Spike.

"Drusilla." She read aloud. "Here's something I bet you never knew about Angel." She added with a smirk sliding the book over to Buffy, she scanned the page in brief with her eyes and paused at the faint scratch marks of a pen pushed through from something someone had been writing on above the page. She could barely make out what the person had written, but she caught the words 'Deadboy' and 'Sired'.

"Xander was reading this." She decided, Willow quirked her brow at that.

"Really?" She asked genuine concern slipping into her tone.

"Yes, he was making notes on Angel's past. I wonder why?"

"Good lord he's marked one of my books." Giles spoke up sounding properly put off.

"Focus people." Cordy reminded with a snippy tone. "One crisis at a time." The group fell into silence perusing every page, every picture, every book; it took them two full hours and in the end they couldn't find one single image that matched the creature Buffy had encountered last night.

"My eyes are going to fall out." Jonathan proclaimed blinking rapidly to clear his vision, as he did he noticed the phaser locked away in the book cage and felt a pang of regret as well as secret longing.

"It doesn't exist." Cordy declared. "It doesn't even look like a demon, more like one of those animal themed super villains always attacking New York."

"Cordelia does have a point." Giles remarked pulling a thin book from his office desk careful not to wake the sleeping Jenny. "As you can see here it bears a small resemblance to one Mac Gargan alias The Scorpion." He stated pointing to an image of the super criminal in question.

"Why do you have that?" Willow wondered curiously.

"The Watcher's Council believes strongly in keeping accurate records in case our Slayer. Forgive me, The Slayer, must operate in areas frequented by such individuals. There is also a list of all known Mutants in here, mind you it is a short list, I'm particularly fascinated by the Montgomery family they seem to pass this mutant gene from one generation to the next. I've long wished to speak with Miss Vivian Montgomery since moving close to L.A." Giles trailed off as he realized the others were glaring at him with typical teenager expressions of disbelief, annoyance and so on. "Ah, yes, I just pulled a Willow didn't I."

"So does this mean there's some kind of creep making their own super criminals?" Jonathan wondered.

"Call me crazy Giles, but that isn't covered by the whole Slayer package. I hit this thing full on and didn't even bruise it." Buffy frowned. Giles removed his glasses and started to polish them with a cloth.

"I see." He said growing considerably lost in thought.

"Maybe you just hit it in the wrong spot." Willow hypothesized. "It does look heavily armored in most places, a scorpion's exoskeleton can be pretty tough to crack I'd imagine one the size of a man would be almost built like a tank." She pointed out, Buffy frowned in thought a distasteful light in her eyes.

"Maybe we need a gun." She said eyeing the phaser.

"That weapon is dangerous; who knows what could occur if you used it frequently." Giles point out. "It was created by a chaos mages' spell after all, plus that era has limited charges for the phaser, if you use it all up we can't replenish the power source." The group eyed Giles warily. "Oh bollox, don't bloody well think I didn't watch a little Star Trek every now and then I had a particular fondness for Nichel Nichols in my younger days." He stated defensively, Buffy smirked at that while Jonathan grinned ear to ear and Cordy started filing her nails bored already with this train of discussion.

"Well, if we can't rely on mystically created weapons of the future. Might I suggest we rely on something from this century?" Willow asked holding up an advertisement for the local small time M.A.R.S. dealer.

"Why do you have that? Never mind I don't want to know. We sell guns locally?" Buffy blurted. "I thought our clientele was strictly geopolitical?"

"Really Buffy who do you think sells all those high tech weapons to the Maggia?" Willow shot back with a sly little smile. "Norman Osborn?"

"I absolutely refuse to allow you to purchase a gun." Giles stated putting his foot down on the subject, Buffy however appeared highly uncertain.

"Technically speaking Rupert I already own the merchandise; it would really only be field testing some equipment and learning some of the family business." She pointed out.

"Buffy you are the Slayer, you do not kill humans even those changed into super villain-esque creatures." Giles reminded. Eyeing her watcher Buffy finally reached a very painful decision, she'd been debating secretly with herself since Ford had been captured. Part of her was tired of the deception, the lies it wasn't right and the stuff Willow brought in earlier concerning Ford's current status. Pretending it was wrong or untrue really wasn't helping because even a blind man could see that Billy Fordham actually did have something to hide, maybe he even had brain cancer like the files claimed.

"I may be the Slayer Giles, but Ford is my friend and if that means using a gun to stop the bad guys this time then I will use a gun." She stated standing straighter and brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I have already decided one other thing. My name is Bridgitte O'Shaunnesy Destro. Buffy Summers is dead; a phase of my life I no longer wish to be part of, even if it means ignoring my Slayer duties or the rules of slaying." She revealed in a stately tone of voice and then Bridgitte, formerly 'Buffy', Destro strode confidently out of the library. Cordy, Jonathan and Giles watched her retreating form in awe or nervous apprehension, but Willow had a proud smile on her lips and her heart swelled with great pride.

"That is my cousin. And the true heir to M.A.R.S." She whispered to herself.

"Dear Lord." Giles muttered softly once again wiping his glasses with his handkerchief; this bode ill for the future of his Slayer especially when the head of M.A.R.S. found out. Rupert Giles now knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Buffy was not handling her newfound knowledge as he had believed she would, it was time to get in touch with her family, but who to contact first?

* * *

Sunset Club; Oh Nine Hundred Thirty Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Billy Fordham watched as Doctor Connors studied the last of the changed, there had been a lot of people here last night, but only nineteen seemed to have fully accepted their changes. Three of them had become what the Doc called Coil Crushers, a genetic mutation of man and boa constrictor blending into one perfect being. Five had been changed into Swamp Rats and were just what the name implied, human turned swamp rat complete with a tail, whiskers and extremely sharp teeth. Seven were made into Sand Scorpions, what he had also become; a mixture of human and scorpion DNA genetically superior to man in most respects and it was true the brain cancer was cured. They were stronger, could burrow through the earth, the sand even concrete given enough momentum and had adapted gills to breathe oxygen through the soil as they traveled; the gills were on their sides and itched something fierce. It was a strange new experience to be sure and Billy couldn't wait to try his newfound skills against Buffy.  
The last four were the biggest, meanest looking of the bunch. They were all muscle with elongated fingernails capable of retracting and protracting like a felines claws; their eyes looked like that of a particularly nasty tiger he'd once seen at the zoo, it gave new meaning to that song Eye of the Tiger. Doc Connors called them Razor Troopers.

"So let me get this straight, we're all different breeds of these V-Troops for your organization the Coil." One of the Razor Troopers growled, he was the biggest of the lot and used to go by the human name Mikhail.

"Precisely." Doctor Connors affirmed with a smile.

"And what if we don't want to be your soldiers?" One of the Swamp Rats demanded Billy had trouble recognizing him from before his change. It was amazing he'd recognized Diego, Marvin last night.

"Well you don't exactly have a choice in the matter." Connors returned with a chuckle, Billy cried out as a high pitched whine filled the club. The source came from the man called Gristle who was holding a golden staff in one hand with a strange crystalline top piece filled with a viscous looking fluid.

"This is the Fang Blade." Gristle stated speaking above the whine. "It is designed specifically to vibrate at a certain frequency when filled with liquid Venom, the source of your startling transformations. So long as you agree to serve the Coil faithfully you never have to hear it again, disobey or desert and it will eventually drive you into mindless mad berserkers with no ability to speak, think, or act independently. And ultimately you will serve us. As cannon fodder." He informed stating what sounded much like an ultimatum to Billy, Gristle slammed the end of the Fang Blade staff into the ground and the whine stopped.

"Point taken Commander Grissssstle." A Coil Crusher stated.

"I was only wondering." The Swamp Rat added meekly apologizing for the pain he'd inadvertently caused.

"Good then we'd better get started with training you for combat." Gristle said ushering the group to the exit with a wave of the Fang Blade.

"We have already begun selecting special equipment for you to use." Connors added with a smile. "I think you'll be highly pleased." He chuckled.

"Lead the way Doc, I'm eager to try out all my new tricks." Billy remarked his pincer clacking with his excitement, as the group left the club however a previously unnoticed form stirred among the bodies and yellow eyes glowed in the shadows.

"Angelus will want to hear about this." The vampire who had been playing possum remarked with a smile.

* * *

L.A. Office of Wolfram & Hart; Eleven Hundred Hours  
Los Angeles, California…

Everything was oppressive today as the shadows of the building grew highly pronounced; men, women and demons trembled slightly in apprehension or nervously tried to ignore the feelings floating about. One in particular was Lindsey Macdonald, he'd been mentally preparing himself for this day since Manners gave him the assignment, but it was proving almost impossible to ignore the palpable feeling of dread hanging in the air.  
Seated behind his desk Lindsey waited, he could see Lilah Morgan walk past doing her best to appear calm. Exactly on the dot the air seemed to shimmer as though waves of heat were visible and a loud roar filled the office, thankfully the windows had been reinforced for this particular arrival. A portal opened in the center of his office and deposited three forms.  
A wiry looking reptilian humanoid wearing a unique Darth Vader like helmet hiding his facial features, he was also dressed in a strong looking dark blue titanium armor, which matched the even darker blue of his skin tone. Two red reptilian eyes stood out in the center of his chest, which blinked as they took in the sight of Lindsey.  
A burly almost ape like humanoid wearing a dark black and purple suit of mesh armor, which conformed to his body type, tufts of fur seemed to stick out from underneath. And a gargoyle looking humanoid with green snake-like skin and matching armor, twin bone blades protruding from his knuckles and snake-like eyes situated dead center on his chest staring coldly at Lindsey.

"Gentlebeings." Lindsey greeted putting on a fake smile.

"Slythor." The serpentine creature interrupted. "Call me Mister and I'll kill you." He added smiling to reveal a row of sharp teeth.

"Of course." Lindsey returned stammering only slightly, it wasn't every day that Wolfram & Hart catered to actual aliens rather then demons.

"So, you're the one who's going to take us to Acathla." The lizard like one remarked his voice sounding filtered and hollow due to the helmet. "Tell me, what do the children taste like on your planet?"

"Knock it off Iguanus we've got a job to do." The last one snapped a low double growl echoing in his throat. Iguanus relented with bowed head and Lindsey turned to the last one careful not to upset him with any sudden movement.

"The transportation has all been arranged we're just waiting to hear back from Raptor for the go ahead to proceed, I've been assured it should take no longer then a week, two maximum." He stated calmly.

"Two weeks on this mudball!" Iguanus bellowed in outrage.

"Calm down, if Predacon and Carcass can manage then so can we." Slythor returned, Iguanus hissed.

"I have taken the liberty of preparing a welcoming meal for you." Lindsey said trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"Good." The leader returned and Iguanus' eyes, the ones situated on his chest, lit up hungrily.

"You can bring them in now." Lindsey ordered over the intercom and the meal was brought in, he tried not to show disgust or fear or even nausea at the sight of the three devouring their meal. It wasn't easy though as their bodies literally seemed to spring open revealing secondary mouths larger then a grown man's entire upper body. And the blood, Lindsey was just grateful he didn't throw up.

* * *

Castle Destro; Twenty-One Hundred Hours  
Trans-Carpathia, Scotland…

Destro sat in his chair in his private study going through the pages of the family photo album, each image of his mother brought a smile to his face and each image of his father made him wish he could have been the perfect son. The aims and ideals of Cobra seemed so far away from here and now, freedom from prison; a concept he wished to savor for as long as possible. Cobra Commander be damned, he would see to his duties concerning the Initiative when he was good and ready.

"Laird Destro." A sudden voice called from behind the doorway, glancing up Destro glowered darkly. "There is a call for you from the Americas my lord, a Mister Rupert Giles." Destro placed his book down almost instantly and reached for the receiver to his phone.

"Place the call through." He ordered; seconds later he heard a click and then a British toned voice spoke up.

"Hello, am I now speaking to James Destro the twenty-fourth?"

"Yes Mister Giles." Destro returned politely. "I must admit I did not expect to be hearing from you so soon concerning the events your organization appears to be unwilling to maintain secrecy upon."

"Quite." Giles said distractedly. "This concerns my charge and your niece. I'm afraid she is growing too fast towards her, ahem, heritage. This morning she denounced her birth name in front of us and has decided to approach your US based offices to acquire, a, firearm." The man paused and the faint sound of cloth rubbing against glass could be heard. "I am greatly troubled by this naturally, I do not know for certain, but I fear her possession may have. Affected her far more then would usually be the case and unfortunately the only one I can turn to in this matter is yourself, her mother naturally is an ill suited candidate for discussion considering she is unaware of the events surrounding her daughter's calling." Giles finished, Destro collected his thoughts before speaking to the man. He had to agree with what had been said, strange as it may seem despite his desires to physically meet with his niece it was much too early for that and her attitude was a sharp contrast compared with the information in her files he'd read.

"A most troubling development indeed Mister Giles." He finally spoke up. "I suspect her drive to rise above what she may now perceive as a mediocre existence could be forcing her to adopt changes swifter then she is ready to accept them." He stated.

"I see; would you have a solution you care to propose?" The man questioned rather boldly. Destro considered his options, too few as they were and reached one inescapable conclusion.

"I can not meet with the child yet. Now is not the time; however there is one member of our family that could intervene before her carelessness draws the attention of certain unwanted parties." He proposed.

"Hank Summers?" Giles guessed. "I tried to contact him first, but his secretary claimed he was unavailable."

"Not her father." Destro sneered and shifted slightly in his seat curious as to why the late Hank Summers would have an active secretary, he would ask Raina about it in their next communiqué. "A cousin of hers, distant though he may be he has experience keeping a low profile. I shall contact him immediately and ask that he assist my niece." He decided.

"Will this cousin be able to, handle, a teenaged girl?"

"Mister Giles he could handle a rogue Bull elephant if necessary." Destro returned with a wide smile.

* * *

Undisclosed Location; Fourteen Hundred Twelve Hours  
Apartment Complex B, United States of America…

Tossing the newspaper aside with a look of disgust the man reached for his beer only to freeze mid motion as a familiar shimmer filled the air and seconds later the imposing form of Darklon appeared mid-air sans helmet.

"To what do I owe this auspicious communication dear cousin?" The man asked with a smile.

"Destro's niece." Darklon replied simply.

"Ah the wee lass has need of guidance does she." The man said and Darklon grimaced. "Don't worry dear cousin I shall teach her the proper way to handle whatever secret shame or rage she's feeling at discovering her true identity; it's what I was trained to do among other things." He added with a less then serious salute aimed at his holographic cousin.

"Sunnydale, California." Darklon relayed with a glint of cold steel in his eyes. "No Cobra entanglements and try to avoid your. Usual flair."

"I know the score." The man retorted. "Family is the Destro way after all as small as it is these days." Darklon smiled actually pleasant for a change and then he vanished, his cousin grinned and climbed to his feet. "Ay looks like I have some packing to do." The man grinned and began to do just that; soon the heir to M.A.R.S. would finally be meeting a member of her family aside from her traitorous deceased father. Would **she** be surprised when ex-wrestler Rowdy Roddy Piper showed up on her front doorstep. Kilt and all.

**To Be Continued**

Well that's it. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 9 Gateway into the Abyss

**Author's Notes:** This is it people the last Chapter of the Lie to Me Episode. And also the Last chapter of the day to day happenings of the gang. From this point onward we'll be focusing on episode events only with time jumps skipping over a few days so this doesn't turn into an epic 150 chapter story. Because even I'd get tired of it by then. So from now though to chapter 39ish it's Season Two Cobra Regenerated Style. With Xander seperated from his girls and in a bad way and with Buffy now Bridgitte going into major Destro training. She's going to be one hell of a character to radically re-adjust. Especially by the end of the season when she finally remembers the night of her mother's death. ;)

Also starting with the next episode in line The Dark Age I'm going to try to confine the events of the chapter/episode into a three chapter story arch so that for every three chapters after this one you'll have a resolution of sorts and hopefully no more jumping back and forth between plotpoints. And hey if any of you think Buffy shouldn't have changed her name then by all means let me know even if there's not going to be a reversal of decisions where it comes to that front. She's still Buffy after all just with a new name. Hope that doesn't mess with anybody. Oh right and one final thing that I should mention before you get to the meat and potatoes of it all. Any future scenes involving heavy sexual content will probably be diluted for this site so if you're jonesing for the full blown skinemax production you could always jump over to Twisting the Hellmouth after checking out the chapter here to read the explicit stuff that may or may not crop up in later chapters. That is all.

* * *

Billy Fordham, nicknamed Ford, was once a student of Hemery High and an old childhood friend of Buffy Summers. He had known her since she was in fifth grade and he was in sixth, possibly earlier. At one point Buffy had a crush on the sixth grader, when Buffy moved to Sunnydale her old life before being called as the Slayer was forgotten. It is unclear when Ford learned of her becoming the Slayer and of the existence of vampires, also Ford like so many others at Hemery do not know Joyce Summers was murdered by her husband, the former Crimson Guard Immortal Hank Summers.  
Recently Ford came to Sunnydale and lied to his former friend intending to find a Master Vampire and give her to him or her in exchange for being turned so that he would not die due to his brain cancer. During a night on patrol he was captured by his transformed former pawn Marvin aka Diego who had been forced to swallow a pill made by the Coil operative Headman, he and seven others became venomized troopers dubbed Sand Scorpions.  
Marvin wanted Ford to be transformed as well hence his kidnapping of him, Buffy doesn't know yet that her friend willingly became a Sand Scorpion as well after Doctor Connors told him the transformation and the Venom drug specifically would cure his cancer. Events however will soon lead to the two of them having a personal confrontation, or so Ford would like to hope.

Rowdy Roddy Piper spent his formative years in the Royal Regiment of the Scottish Army. He earned the nickname 'Rowdy' by clashing with his senior instructors and pummeling his teammates during combat exercises. This aggressive attitude allowed him to excel in the disciplines of close-proximity fighting. He became an expert with explosives, small arms, and hand-to-hand combat at a higher tactical level then most soldiers. This natural talent helped him win top honors from his Infantry unit and a position as Senior Drill Instructor.  
It was later revealed through unknown circumstances that his Birthright was part of the Destro Clan by his distant cousin Darklon. Choosing to follow his heritage, he became a mercenary and took charge of the Iron Grenadier training program at Castle McCullen; the secret facility owned by Destro where all of his soldiers are personally trained.  
As an offensive tactician, he only selected the best of the best for Iron Grenadier guards, Iron Anvil paratroopers and Undertow divers. His training methods specialized in Close Quarters Battle Tactics (CQBT) and hybrid martial arts, which, incorporates techniques from several different fighting styles as well as submission techniques to secure compliance from the enemy.  
During the falling out with Cobra Piper was targeted by assassins sent from an unidentified source, Destro believed it was the pretender to Cobra Commanders name Fred VII, but has never been able to verify or substantiate these beliefs. In order to protect family Destro insisted Piper go into hiding and chose an American Wrestling Federation for him to become a part of, feeling that the more public venue would safeguard Piper until Cobra forgot about him. And also knowing that the then Cobra Commander, Fred VII never watched such barbaric rituals on television.  
After the fall of Cobra Piper retired, but remained in the U.S. until he would be called upon to rejoin Destro and resume his job as trainer of the Iron Grenadier units. Recently he was informed of another Destro in the states who needed his help in coming to grips with her true heritage, and so he has headed for Sunnydale in California where he shall meet Bridgitte O'Shaunnesy Destro, and hopefully talk some sense into her.

* * *

November Sixth Crawford Mansion; Fifteen Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Over Kill had received his instructions, locate the Coil operations base in Sunnydale and destroy it. The existence of the Coil was well known among Cobra, it was the only thing aside from G.I.Joe all operatives were told to keep a whether eye out for. Several locations in the U.S.A in recent years had been discovered and eliminated, much to the delight of citizens everywhere as drug cartels were wiped out revealed to local authorities after the fact. Drugs and narcotics were Headman's specialty, but a doped up world was one thing Cobra refused to rule; partially why the organization severed ties to Headman before disappearing.  
It was also a driving factor behind Cobra's silent support of dozens of drug rehabilitation centers across the globe, mind control was one thing, but the Commander drew the line at substance abuse. He didn't even tolerate it in his soldiers.  
Proof that Cobra wasn't all bad to the regular citizens of the world, were they made aware of this one fact. Over Kill knew exactly how to find Headman too thanks to his torture of the woman Janna Kalderash; turning to the woman in question he presented a token Cobra Commander had sent once belonging to Headman.

"Perform the Locator Spell." He ordered. "Headman must be stopped before he has a chance to make a foothold here, chance to make a foothold here."

"At once Commander Over Kill." The woman returned gathering her ingredients and the personal effect of Headman.

* * *

Prison Cell 1138; Seventeen Hundred Hours  
Cobra Terror Drome, Arctic Oil Refinery Base…

Xander glanced up as the door swung open and it was about time he'd been bored out of his skull the past twenty-eight hours, since he'd been asleep for nine hours last night he didn't bother counting them. Munitia was not the first to enter; instead he was treated to a sight the likes of which amounted to every teenager's wet dream and fantasy. Asian twins, eighteen or nineteen of age with matching red blouses and very tight blood red jeans, they had dark black hair, stunning emerald eyes and substantially rounded figures. Not completely hourglass shaped, but close enough for any hormonally driven teenaged mind. They strode in simultaneously and promptly unchained his manacles rendering him effectively free and capable of striking out at them were he to choose.

"A familiar Chi sense." The one on the left observed examining Xander as though he were a horse she was buying.

"It is the Silent Master." The right twin stated. "But incomplete, places have been altered."

"Hyena spirit possession also incomplete. Alpha Female."

"Sei Tin did not expect this, but he was correct to fear antagonizing the boy."

"Shall we?"

"Let's." And in a blur of movement Xander screamed out in pain as his inner left thigh's nerve cluster was struck.

"Inadequate training."

"Correction Vypra, no training only knowledge of skills and executions."

"Formidable and very dangerous combination. He must be trained before being brought to Sei Tin."

"Six months should do."

"Doesn't he speak?"

"Not since Monday." Munitia complained eyeing Xander frustratedly. "Are you two sure about letting him walk around free? He was with the Joes." She pointed out.

"That is only because he has not been taught the proper history of Cobra." The twin on the right informed.

"Or the Arashikage clan, he is outsider, destroyer." The one on the left cursed.

"Until we get finished with him. You are now ours and will obey us without question." Xander smiled mischievously and offered a barely noticeable nod; the twins grinned darkly and dragged him towards the exit to his cell. And so the seduction began, though he had expected a little more cleavage and skin to be involved. But that might still be coming and he would have to stay strong, for his friends' sake and his own sanity.

* * *

Crawford Mansion Backyard; Seventeen Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Trent rushed over to Angelus who was standing in front of the soft earth of a newly dug grave; he'd been out last night and hadn't come back for obvious reasons, he'd been trapped when the sun came up in that blasted bomb shelter.

"Boss." He started to say only to have his windpipe ensnared in a vice like grip.

"You're late." Angelus stated. "Sundown was forty-eight minutes ago."

"I know." Trent gasped despite the distinct lack of needing to breathe. "Got held up, but wait until you hear what I have to say." The soil began to tremble as the newborn fledgling stirred beneath.

"It can wait, there's a darlin' little number I've been anxious to meet." Angelus informed as the unmarked grave burst open and Chantarelle crawled her way out of the ground game face on marring her once beautiful features. She snarled at Angelus and pulled herself out of the ground intent only on claiming her first meal. "Hungry darling." He remarked playfully as two B.A.Ts dragged a woman into the yard, she was gagged and her arms were tied behind her back she was also wearing a rather rich looking dress and had a nasty gash along one cheek.

"That's Veronica Chase." One of the newer minions blurted out with a hungry glint in his eye.

"Yes it is, I picked her up cheap along with a rather saucy looking chauffeur." Angelus revealed with a smile that spoke volumes, Veronica Chase was terrified and struggling despite the futility of it all.

"Can I rape her first, the bitch cost my wife her job at the hospital." The minion asked eagerly. Angelus appeared to mull it over and then shook his head.

"Our little darlin' needs her first snack and I don't think you'd be wanting her sloppy pussy Jack. Don't know where it's been." Angelus said with a smile indicating Chantarelle could have her, roaring inhumanly the girl leapt at her victim and bit into her neck causing the woman to scream despite the muffling effect of her gag.

"Boss." Trent spoke up reminding Angelus he still had him by the throat. Angelus let him go and smiled even broader as Chantarelle finished her first meal, once he dumped her body in front of Cordelia's window his plan to make the Slayers' friends suffer could really start.

"Lonely one." She said turning to him. "Thank you." She fell to her knees before him and he couldn't help smiling at the display of supplication. She'd make a fine thrall and a fair replacement for Darla with the proper training less independent too.

"Now then little darlin' there's the little matter about last night and those mysterious creatures that were chasin' you." Chantarelle smiled broadly and began to fill him in on some of the answers he'd been look for. Trent grinned when he heard what the girl was saying, because now he knew his info would be greatly appreciated. Maybe he'd get the next meal.

* * *

Headman Warehouse; Eighteen Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

The attack came suddenly and without warning Battle Android Troopers marched through the loading bay and began firing on anything and everything in sight, the Headhunters rushed to defend their base and all hell broke loose. Explosions and gunfire filled the night and the cops didn't lift a finger to find out what was going on; Billy Fordham and the rest of the venomized troopers were sent to field test their new forms. Over Kill led his soldiers into a ruthless bloodbath some were destroyed by the V-Troops, but most of them proved more then a match for the recently mutated teenagers and young adults. When the dust had settled everyone within the warehouse appeared to be dead and Over Kill stood examining the carnage approvingly.  
Effecting a smile beneath his wrap or what constituted as one he ordered his troops back to base; Headman may not have been present, but their operations in Sunnydale had been hit and hit hard.

"Cobra Commander will be pleased; the organics are no longer a hindrance, no longer a hindrance." He stated before turning and marching out of the building.

* * *

"Damn Cobra." Gristle spat fourteen minutes later as he examined the fallen bodies.

"Apparently Doctor Connors was not as indiscreet as he should have been." Headman remarked.

"The equipment is a total waste, but the lower levels we installed appear to be intact." A Headhunter Stormtrooper reported.

"Oh well, back to the drawing board." Gristle sighed, without warning part of the destroyed wall exploded outward from a powerful blow and one of the Razor Troopers stood up. A Sand Scorpion and Coil Crusher joined him.

"Unacceptable." The familiar whine of Doctor Connors declared from the rubble; he appeared none the worse for ware until they took a closer look at his legs which had been crushed in the fall. "I blame you for this Headman." He spat. "If you'd used two headquarters as I'd insisted my test subjects would still be alive." The Razor Trooper helped him up by carrying him out of the rubble.

"Don't blame their failure on me Connors." Headman snapped. "Even the former soldiers proved no match for Cobra's automaton rejects."

"That is only because they had not received enough formal training." Connors defended. "Their bodies had no time to fully and properly adjust to their new abilities, let alone be prepared for combat under fire."

"Hey, we held our own." The Sand Scorpion growled. "If you hadn't insisted on holding us back in reserve and let us use that equipment you promised maybe less would have died needlessly."

"Yeah, how do you expect ussssss to fight againsssssst thosssssse thingssssss without gunsssss." The Coil Crusher agreed glaring at Connors.

"You didn't give them the guns?" Gristle demanded angrily.

"Well I." Connors tried to say.

"That does it, science class is officially over." Headman declared. "We are trying to build a stable army Doctor Connors not a pack of wild berserkers better reserved for cannon fodder. From now on this project is under Doctor Essex's command; she'll be flown in from Broca Beach forthwith." He informed turning on his heel and marching out.

"Alright, let's clean this mess up." Gristle ordered his men also turning on the silently infuriated Connors.

"You'll pay for this Fordham." He vowed turning his hate filled glare on the Sand Scorpion.

"Doc." Billy began and then used his claw to snap off both of Connors' mangled legs without a second of remorse; the man cried out in pain and stared in disbelief at the stumps that remained. "From now on we give the orders." He informed.

"Yes." Mikhail agreed with a vicious smile. "Try not to let it get to you." He teased holding the broken man up by the collar of his shirt and letting the blood drip onto the body of a Swamp Rat.

"Don't kill him." Gristle warned.

"Relax, we're jussssst having fun." The Coil Crusher returned a predatory smile gracing his lips.

"Come on Doc you need to see a medic." Billy decided taking the man from Mikhail and carrying him away. "By the way thanks for the upgrade." He finished with a chuckle.

"Oh God." Connors gasped in pain. "Somehow I'll kill you for this." He vowed.

"Relax doc. Hey look at it this way, you're one up on your uncle now." Mikhail said with a sadistic laugh. "He only lost an arm." He added dragging Connors behind him as they headed for the medical facility.

* * *

Apartment Twelve B; Twenty Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Kamakura swung his blade and Desdemona countered it; the two had set up a small practice area in their living room and were currently sparring. Their quarry was elusive. Though they'd managed to tail the vampire he was starting to get more cautious moving through the sewers more often and staking out victims in places the ninja students were not. Kamakura was understandably upset his honor demanded that he destroy the menace this vampire represented. Suddenly the phone rang; Desdemona signaled for a stop and went to answer it.

"Yes." She greeted.

"Kira it is Master Bushido." The familiar voice of Bushido returned. "T'J'Bang and I will be assaulting a Cobra Terror Drome in three days; delays have forced our rescue mission to be postponed due to bad storms in the area." Bushido informed.

"Xander-san will never be brainwashed if he is indeed the inheritor of Snake-Eyes' Chi." She stated convinced at the truth of her words.

"Indeed." Bushido agreed. "I want you and Kamakura to forget about this vampire, it is unimportant compared to Alexanders' friends. Focus on them, that is a direct order from Storm Shadow. He has sensed a great change will soon be coming."

"I understand Sensei." Kira replied. "I shall ensure Kamakura understands as well." She added ignoring the sour look her friend shot her.

"Good. Take care Kira you are new to the ways of warfare trust Kamakura's judgment." Bushido ended his call and hung up; Kira turned and told him what Bushido had said.

"A great change, but for what?" Kamakura wondered. "Yin or Yang?"

"Perhaps that is why we are meant to monitor them more closely." Kira mused. Kamakura shrugged and together they resumed their session.

* * *

November Tenth Dojo; Oh Eight Hundred Hours  
Cobra Terror Drome, Arctic Oil Refinery Base…

Xander ducked the high kick and blocked a low jab for his kidneys, three days, that's how long he'd been given free reign of the Terror Drome. All the good it did him with the blizzard raging, only the most suicidal Cobra Snow Serpents would go out in that weather. So he'd spent his time memorizing the place when he wasn't being schooled by the Vypra twins.  
They were actually teaching him how to do what his brain said he could do, but his body wasn't fully conditioned to do just yet even though he had managed some in the past. Three days and already he was seeing an improvement, his body still wasn't in the best condition, but at least he didn't get winded after an hour non-stop training.

"Together we could be so much Xander-San." Vypra number one said, Xander still couldn't differentiate them physically, but Vypra number one tended to rely more on the pure Arashikage style while Vypra number two fought in the less aggressive more manipulative Koga Clan style Firefly favored. "Join the Red Ninja and we could dominate the clans of both Japan and China." She purred. The twins had been like this a lot and they usually wore extremely skimpy looking red camisoles with skirts of a matching color that allowed for a sight that would make a thigh master sit up and take notice. Both women were toned with all the right curves, and he got an eyeful of their underwear too during these sparring sessions due to the extremely skimpy nature of the skirts. It was also red. Everything they wore down to their shoes and socks were red, hence the term Red Ninja although Snake-Eyes had never known that included undergarments before since he'd never bedded any of them. He preferred red heads, and one red head in particular.

"Do not waste your breath sister." Vypra number two countered. "He has obviously chosen to remain silent; Sei Tin will have to break him when we can return to him."

"I think I can do better Vypra." Vypra one countered bringing her leg up in a feint, Xander however dodged the sweeping leg kick and grasped the woman by the thigh jabbing at her pressure point in retaliation. His strike failed to connect properly though and she wrapped her leg around his neck bringing his face dangerously close to her crotch and giving him an eyeful of red lace panties and black bush.

"Master Sei Tin told us to seduce him, not suffocate him." Vypra two pointed out with a smirk. Xander ignored his little Xander and crouched then spun freeing himself and knocking Vypra one to the mat in the process, she was doing the splits so wide his brain almost shut down as his cock began to harden.

"_Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts_." He thought to himself, it was his mantra and God bless his years watching the Simpsons. Vypra two flung him backwards taking him by surprise as he was still staring at Vypra one resisting her tempestuous flesh. He landed on his hands and lashed out with a split kick that made his balls wince, damn his hormonal maleness and blue balls. Vypra two's lip was split and bleeding now, in a move that surprised him due to her ferocity she jabbed him in the chest completing his fall to the ground. "_Jackie Chan makes this look so easy_." He mentally complained, of course no one in their right mind would have tired a move like that when they had dangly bits in-between their legs. It was strictly for the less encumbered female variety, or Spider-Man, that dude was more limber then a ninja for sure.

"You have spilt blood." Vypra two growled crouching down and drawing into the dangerous area that was Xander's personal space. "The rules make that perfectly clear." She added and then in a move that stunned him almost senseless she stripped off her top revealing the red lace bra underneath.

"_Holy Mary mother of God_." Xander's brain exclaimed, he might have slipped up and broke his self-imposed silence if it weren't for the Snake-Eyes part of his brain.

"Now the real fun can begin." Vypra one smirked and circled Xander who now had to triple his defenses in order to keep from exploding, resisting these women was almost impossible as flesh assaulted his sight.

"_Perhaps it is time to take a page from Jinx's book_." He thought and while fending off one twin he tore a strip off of his shirt and wrapped it around his eyes as a blindfold.

"Clever." Vypra observed. Xander leapt and evaded attacks even as he lashed out on his own the warrior inside slowly beginning to emerge at the forefront, he blocked bone jarring kicks, deflected earth shattering punches and easily held his own now that he could not see what the twins were doing and more importantly how they were dressed.  
This however was not an altogether good thing. Even though he could not see their tempting bodies he also could not see their attacks coming, and since his body was not fully in synch with his mind he did miss occasionally. One particularly nasty tumble left a gash across his forehead and the twins tore his shirt off in retaliation for blood spilled, he was hot, sweaty and starting to become painfully more aroused. Which was a dangerous distraction.

"Note where improvement can be made." Vypra spoke up tracing his chest muscles before slamming him with her palm, the wind almost left him then.

"Agreed, he must be brought up to Snake-Eyes' level." Vypra said running her thigh up against his before sweeping his legs out from under him.

"Especially if we are to claim him for our own." Vypra chimed in brushing her lips near his cheek as he lay panting for breath; she bit his ear and the next thing he knew his pants were torn off.

"Now we are even." Vypra revealed and Xander got a very ill timed mental image of both twins in only their underwear fighting him in just his boxers and socks. His shoes being off to the side somewhere.

"_Snake-Eyes, God, anybody give me strength_." He prayed lashing out with a sweeping kick, he connected, but it didn't feel like either of the twins.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Munitia's familiar voice demanded, his blindfold was torn away and he had to blink at the sudden bright light. Munitia stood next to him in her uniform, the Vypra twins were further away and just as he'd envisioned they were dressed only in bra and panties. Vypra number one had a shallow cut on her upper left thigh and a gash across her belly from some unrecognized source possibly her own fingernail. Vypra number two had the split lip and a tiny knick on her shoulder, Xander of course had the forehead gash and the new bite mark on his ear.

"Sparring Munitia or don't you recognize that." Vypra number two replied dissatisfied.

"I can see that, but my sparring with Firefly never went like this." She argued glaring at the three nearly nude ninja trainees pausing as she got a glimpse of Xander's boxers.

"_I am one with the universe, I am calm, I am serene, I do not have a boner causing tent syndrome in front of three older very evil women who knowing my luck would rather blow my brains out then deal with my predicament_." His inner voice chanted.

"That is because you lack the initiative." Vypra one teased playfully shooting Xander a wink.

"It doesn't matter what you were playing at the storm is passed and Asa Negra is here to take you to Cobra Island." She informed.

"What!" Vypra one screamed in outrage.

"Alexander Harris is ours and the property of Master Sei Tin and the Red Ninja Clan. He will not belong to Cobra." Vypra two proclaimed.

"You forget your place." Munitia warned. "Cobra Commander was content to allow you your play time, but since the boy still refuses to speak he is to be treated as a prisoner and a member of G.I.Joe. Interrogator will get him to talk." She stated smiling darkly at the almost nude teen; the Vypra twins both looked on the verge of striking the smarmy bitch down.

"With Arashikage working for the Joes you need our clan." Vypra two threatened. "Master Sei Tin will be informed of this and he will decide your fate Munitia."

"Not if I eliminate you both here and now." Munitia decreed aiming a gun on the twins. Xander lost all traces of embarrassment or pain and intervened at that moment lashing out so suddenly Munitia was prone and disarmed lying on the floor instantly.

"And you expect me to join you, you can't even be trusted to hold honor amongst your factions." He at last broke his self-imposed silence to speak. "Killing each other to protect your own seat of power. That is not the ninja way and it is also why you will never defeat G.I.Joe." He declared. The Vypra twins were equally shocked and Munitia appeared enraged to the point of madness as she clutched her broken wrist to her chest and glared up at the teenager.

"At last he speaks." Vypra one noted.

"A pleasing voice." Vypra two concurred.

"We must be swift in our departure of this place." Vypra one decided approaching Munitia slowly.

"Master Sei Tin awaits." Vypra two informed.

"She could raise the alarm." Vypra one pointed out. Vypra two brained Munitia rendering her unconscious and in a heap.

"Not anymore." She indicated.

"We go." Vypra one stated and Xander bent to retrieve his clothes only to have Vypra two stop him.

"No time." She insisted. "Quickly come with us."

"To the Firebat." Vypra one said finishing her sisters' statement.

"But." Xander tried to protest only to be dragged out of the dojo and forced down the hall in his boxers, his hard on visible for all the world to see. He wished he could get rid of it, but he had no time to meditate. "Every time. I lose more equipment this way." He complained under his breath though his body didn't complain at the sigh of underdressed Asian twins running alongside. If anything it made his dangly bits even more uncomfortable straining for release.

* * *

"That bitch is going to pay for that." Munitia vowed under her breath as she got back up. "She almost hit me for real." She added reaching for her radio. "Asa Negra begin phase two."

"Understood Munitia." The Cobra operative replied before cutting the channel.

* * *

Eighty-Five Miles West of Cobra Terror Drome; Oh Eight Hundred Thirty-Seven Hours  
Drop Zone: Mission Arctic Retrieval, Arctic Tundra…

T'J'Bang stood next to Bushido on the Arctic Blast, the specialized vehicle was one of three that had been retrofitted specifically for this mission, but the Dominator hadn't been finalized. Up ahead Cold Front drove the Avalanche named after the fallen Battle Force two thousand operative. A couple of Snow Cats and Polar Battle Bears rounded out the convoy; they were making good time and would reach their target in less then forty minutes.

"And I thought Flint said our equipment was limited." Windchill remarked with a chuckle. "It's good to be driving the ol' girl again."

"I think Cold Front shares your enthusiasm Windchill." Bushido called out over the wind.

"Let us hope young Alexander is not in any danger." T'J'Bang added. "Or a brainwashed servant of Cobra." He added under his breath.

* * *

Corridor Nineteen; Oh Nine Hundred Hours  
Cobra Terror Drome, Arctic Oil Refinery Base…

Xander was starting to hate his current predicament and the scantly clad ninja babes was wearing off its novelty, alarms had gone off not more then three seconds after they left the dojo and had resulted in hot pursuit ever since. Running into those female Cobra Troopers while wearing only his boxers had been both humiliating and embarrassing even if it had allowed him to take them out while they were laughing or cat-calling at him.  
At least the Snow Serpents stayed out of the chase, but he'd counted three separate groups present on the base already aside from them. Cobra Troopers of both sexes, Ice-Vipers the polar soldiers in charge of the W.O.L.F. vehicle and something that appeared to be a new polar specialist soldier group Vypra had called the Hailstorm Trooper. Those were the worst by far despite their limited numbers because they carried an assortment of heavy, heavy artillery weapons that had destroyed an elevator shaft. Definitely something to warn G.I.Joe about.

"We're almost at the Firebat." Vypra one announced just as the entire Terror Drome shook and a new alarm blared louder then the first.

"G.I.Joe troops have entered the base; G.I.Joe troops have entered the base." An automated message played over the loudspeakers.

"Great that means." Xander began only to collapse in a heap.

"Now our plans must be altered." Vypra two sighed picking up the unconscious teen.

"We shall take him to our secure retreat." Vypra one declared beginning to lead the way in earnest to the Firebat.

"And seduce him to the side of Cobra." Vypra two agreed.

"At least the plan finally got him to talk; if he'd been wearing a mask I'd swear he was Snake-Eyes." Vypra one complained.

"Much cuter though and look." Vypra two said slipping Xander's boxers down. "What a package, can we play for real first before he becomes a mindless Cobra fool?"

"Oh yes. We can definitely play with that." Vypra one stated. "And just imagine what he'll look like fully erect, A shame it lost it's stiffness as soon as you knocked him out." She giggled losing her cool composure very briefly. "You hit him too hard."

* * *

The Joe forces had come up on the Terror Drome seemingly unawares, but in fact because of Munitia agreeing to go along with the Vypra twins plans most personnel had been ill prepared for the Joes assault. While Snow Job and the rest of the arctic specialists kept the Snow Serpents busy Flint led his team through a breach in the far wall, Ambush took point with Scarlett while Hit & Run, Heavy Duty, Bazooka and Airtight offered covering fire. The rest of the team brought up the rear consisting of course of Bushido, T'J'Bang, Cover Girl, Lifeline and himself.

"Looks like somebody has been throwing a party in here." Hit & Run commented with a glance at the fallen forms of several Ice-Vipers.

"Xander escaped." Cover Girl beamed with pride and began to head down a corridor leading towards the armory. "He'll make for the armory."

"Negative Cover Girl." Flint declined. "We stick to the plan, control room first."

"But sir." She protested.

"Courtney, let it go." Scarlett interrupted. "We have to be professional in this if we have any home of finding Alexander." She reminded. Cover Girl bowed her head and nodded in silent accord, signaling for the group to take up the route to the control room Flint shot Hit & Run a look.

"That special radio Dial-Tone gave you still transmitting?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"Tell him and Lift-Ticket to stand by in the Tomahawk for a fast evac." Flint ordered.

"Roger that." Hit & Run returned.

* * *

Munitia joined Asa Negra in the command room of the Terror Drome a quick sealing cast on her wrist where the boy broke it, she was decidedly upset and for good reason. The timing of the attack and the Vypra's plan couldn't have gone better if they'd planned it; suspiciously she felt that maybe they had.  
Tele-Vipers and Techno-Vipers worked to co-ordinate some attempt at a counterattack, it was not going well. The ninjas and their 'escapee' had seen to a fair percentage of base personnel it would only be a matter of time before G.I.Joe overtook their base.

"Set the count down for silent self destruct." Munitia decided a dark shadow clouding her expression.

"But, our soldiers won't know of the count down." One of the Tele-Vipers countered.

"Killing Joes takes priority." Asa Negra threatened the Tele-Viper with a knife.

"Understood sir." The Tele-Viper returned flipping a switch. Terror Drome self destruct set for eighteen minutes."

"Good, activate then relocate all personnel to Doctor Biggles-Jones' headquarters. We are still tasked with guarding her after all." She smirked dangerously at the comment and all command level personnel were quick to flee.

"The Commander won't take kindly to this." Asa Negra pointed out.

"What does it matter if we take those Joes with this facility?" Munitia shot back as the two of them left.

* * *

The sound of the Firebat taking off was clearly heard by all parties involved and also served to bring the Joe party to a sudden stop, usually the Firebat leaving signaled that the base commander had in fact set the self destruct timer.

"Flint we can't stay here." Bazooka admitted fearfully.

"We can't leave Alex." Cover Girl protested.

"We have no time to look for him, barely any time to get out of this death trap." Flint shot back. "Damn snakes always acting the coward." He complained under his breath.

"But the kid." Bushido started to say.

"Has Snake-Eyes' memories and no doubt understands that it would be prudent to leave expeditiously." T'J'Bang reminded.

"Right, Joes evacuate now." Flint ordered. "Move, move, move."

"In the words of Alexander after late night sci-fi marathons, this is some rescue." Cover Girl quipped silently to herself before rushing for the exit alongside her teammates.

"Well when we came in here we did have a plan." Heavy Duty pointed out with a chuckle; Cover Girl smiled at the attempt of levity and blew an Ice-Viper away with her pistol as they ran. The Terror Drome exploded with a blast that could be heard for miles and probably seen from space, Dial-Tone and Lift-Ticket bore witness to it from the cockpit of the Tomahawk and shared a look of concern. Activating the radio Dial-Tone heard only static and his concern turned to dread.

"R-eat ed v-c." A barely discernable voice could be heard through the static seconds later.

"Lifeline is that you?" Dial-Tone demanded as Lift-Ticket started the rotors and rushed their bird into the sky.

"N-v. L-e-ne b-d-y in-r-d." The voice relayed, Dial-Tone could still make out what was said and he couldn't believe it, Lifeline was badly injured.

"Hang on we're on our way." He said. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"Aff-mative." The voice stated the static almost gone and the speaker obviously upset. "Cov-r Gi-l and Lifel-ne down, serious injuries. We lost Hit & Run, Airtight, Heavy Duty and Scarlett is MIA, we don't know if she made it out ok we got separated."

"No." Lift-Ticket blurted pushing the Tomahawk as fast as it could go.

"Fuck." The usual laid back Dial-Tone cursed rather unprofessionally perhaps, but his sentiments were justified, Scarlett had just lost Snake-Eyes after all and some considered her part of the soul of the team. If she'd died too it would be a really dark day for the Joes indeed.

* * *

Watcher's Council Headquarters; Seventeen Hundred Hours  
London, England…

Cobra Mortal emerged from the records room and smiled darkly to himself a folder tucked under one arm, just as he'd promised the Slayer would soon be his. Her current whereabouts were in Africa under the guidance of one Sam Zabuto, but soon she would be under the care of Doctor Mindbender and his associates. It would only be a matter of time. And fortunately for the Watchers of the Slayer they would never know he'd been there, killing would have been far too messy anyway.

"Hello, Extensive Enterprises." He spoke into his phone as he slipped unseen from the building.

"Extensive Enterprises how may we direct your call?"

"It isn't a matter of direction. I require a plane ticket to Africa, Johannesburg to be precise. Please have one sent to Heathrow national airport to be held for a Mister Howlett, Mister James Howlett." He requested picking one of his more recognized aliases.

"Of course 'Mister Howlett'. It will be waiting for you in time for your flight. Have a pleasant trip." Cobra Mortal smirked and hung up, the Slayer would soon be receiving a visit from a long lost relative and Mister Zabuto would soon be feeding the Hyenas.

* * *

Harris Household; Eleven Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

The phone was ringing non-stop and no one was home to answer it, both of the Harrises were attending the funeral of Veronica Chase. They knew their children had known the Chase girl and spoke of her often; they had gone to show their support. After the fifth ring the machine picked up and told the caller to leave a message.

"Mom, it's Drusilla. I'm sorry I haven't called for a while, but I've been kind of preoccupied. We're both ok so stop worrying please Xander and I are kind of caught up in something big, we'll tell you what we can when we get back in a couple of months. We're going to protect you, even if you. Stay alive ok mom, I know in my heart you weren't always bad. I love you and if you need to contact me someone will be by shortly with the info, goodbye." Drusilla hung up and the Harris house settled into peaceful silence until a shadow fell over the phone and the unnamed servant of Blackrock smiled at the blinking light on the machine.

"Come home soon children." She said revealing all her teeth. "Mommy and Daddy miss you so much and I can't wait to taste you."

* * *

Connelly House; Eleven Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

Patricia should have been at the funeral, but it wasn't easy to face Cordelia right now the death of her mother had hit her very hard. So hard in fact she'd lashed out physically at Harmony the other day when the blonde ditz spoke out of turn, Patricia couldn't blame her when Uncle Ben had died she'd been devastated. No Peter had been devastated.  
Peter Parker, her idol was Spider-Man she still had trouble adjusting to that and remembering that his life wasn't her life. Bitten by a radioactive spider he'd been mutated and gained the abilities of a spider, the strength, speed and agility. He'd proceeded to try his hand at wrestling and then his Uncle Ben was shot one night trying to stop a burglar, it had changed Peter's entire life.

"With great power comes great responsibility." Patricia quoted as she examined her wall collage of Peter's pictures of himself as Spider-Man. "Don't worry Peter I'll live up to that just like you do every day." She whispered tracing Peter's name under the photograph, she just wished she could meet the man at least once.

"Patricia honey Jonathan's here to see you!" Her mom called up the stairs.

"Ok mom I'll be right down." She called back shoving the spider themed costume she'd been working on off and on the past few days under the bed. "Wonder what he wants?"

* * *

Office of Mayor Overlord; Eleven Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

"Fordham is taking quite well to his new role as a Sand Scorpion Overlord I think he could have leadership potential." Headman informed eyeing Overlord thoughtfully. "And he's certainly come a long way since that first battle with the B.A.Ts."

"Yes Mikhail as well." Overlord mused thoughtfully. "Assign them temporary command of a Coil Trooper squad and have them round up some new recruits, if they do well I might consider giving them rank and a codename in our army." He informed. "The Sand Scorpions and Razor Troopers could use competent commanders."

"Of course Overlord." Headman returned taking his leave; Overlord smirked and turned to the paperwork on his desk. Work was never done when you ran a small town such as Sunnydale, especially one located in an area of mystical convergence.

* * *

Summers Residence 1630 Revello Drive; Eleven Hundred Hours  
Sunnydale, California…

"You really should have gone to Cordelia's mothers' funeral Buffy." Joyce chastised while she worked on the books for the art gallery.

"I told you mom she doesn't want me there, she practically stabbed me with a pen when I came to Harmony's defense." Bridgitte sighed, she'd rather be looking for Billy, but Giles had assigned Oz to watch over her and those two ninja guys were constantly underfoot. It made getting to the M.A.R.S. branch office next to impossible.

"Buffy will you get that please?" Joyce asked as the doorbell rang; Bridgitte shrugged and went to the door upon opening it she couldn't believe her eyes. The biggest looking hottie she'd ever seen was standing on her doorstep, Willow was going to be so jealous.

"Ya might want to avoid that train of thought lass." The man said with a smile filled with perfect white teeth as he seemed to guess what she was thinking, not hard when she was practically drooling. "You might say incest is frowned upon in our bloodline no matter how distant the familial relation." He added with a wink.

"Ok, I think I'd remember being related to a hunk like you." She returned suspiciously. This guy could be a plant or something.

"I doubt the fair Margarite remembered me all too well, you could say I'm the black sheep of the family." The man returned tossing his bag at Bridgitte who caught it with a scowl.

"If Uncle James is trying to tell me something then you can just march right back to Edinburgh or wherever and forget about it." She snapped before her mom got up from her desk.

"Who is it Buffy?" Joyce asked coming to the door the look of surprise on her face nearly broke the method actress Zarana out of 'Joyce' mode as she actually recognized the man on the doorstep.

"You might say Cousin Hank sent me to straighten out your daughter here Joyce." He replied offering the woman a smile. "Since you're family and all you can call me Rod." He added marching straight into the house like he owned the place.

"Short for Rodney I expect." Joyce remarked eyeing Rod's bagpipes tucked under one arm curiously.

"Something like that." He grinned enveloping Joyce and Bridgitte in a giant one armed hug. "Hope you don't mind, but I'll be staying a few weeks."

"No not at all." Joyce returned with an inviting smile. "Our home is your home."

"Like hell it is." Bridgitte muttered softly.

"Might be more invitin' there cousin **Bridgitte**." Rod whispered in her ear startling her. "You need to be taught the right way to behave like a Destro. Looks like you could use a little muscle on that body of yours too; tomorrow we start your trainin' lass." He declared. Bridgitte's face paled.

"Training." She repeated worriedly.

"Aye." Rod continued to whisper in her ear. "Welcome to Rowdy Roddy Piper's Iron Grenadier Boot Camp. Lady Destro." He mock bowed and Bridgitte's face fell completely while Joyce merrily invited 'Cousin Rod' into the house and up to the guest room.

"I'll kill him." She hissed.

* * *

Unknown Location; Infinity Hours  
Hell Dimension, Nexus of Hell Dimensions…

They gathered in haste called to the central annex by an urgent meeting of the Triad, the lesser demon lords who came to power in the wake of the old one's passing. Not many remained, but those that did all served the Triad, the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart in some small capacity, today urgency seemed to hang over the gathering like a specter.

"It is not good." Ram revealed the twin spiraling horns atop his head swaying as he turned to regard the gathering.

"Drogyn has failed." Hart stated.

"**He** is back." Wolf finished nervously a murmur swept over the crowd whisperings of fear or mistrust most prominent.

"How can we be sure you speak truthfully?" D'Hoffryn demanded though usually not aligned with the Triad they had felt he should be here today.

"Because." A new voice spoke up. "I'm back as well." He informed stepping into the light, his name was whispered among the gathering fearfully.

"Marduk Kurios."

"The time has come for all lesser demon lords to be banished into oblivion, save those who choose to swear fealty to the true lords of Hell." Kurios stated. "As for the Triad." He added with sinister glee and before any could react all three, Wolf, Ram and Hart were shackled in numerous chains. "They shall be sacrificed to Unicron of course."

"No!" Ram cried.

"We beg of you, not the Chaos God." Hart pleaded.

"Your fate is already sealed." Kurios spat. "You should have thought of that more carefully before usurping our thrones." He added darkly marching past the Triad and taking a seat in the long empty ever burning throne of Satan. "Now that the new business is taken care of does anyone have any old business they'd wish to discuss?" He asked with a broad fang filled smile, almost at once the entire assemblage began speaking as one.

* * *

Unknown Location; Unknown Time  
Possibly Still in Arctic Tundra…

Scarlett groaned as she woke up the last thing she remembered had been rushing to escape the Cobra Terror Drome and then a part of the ice covered ground seemed to give way then nothing. Had she died? Was this the Afterlife?  
But if it was she wouldn't be feeling so bad, glancing around in the alien luminescence of her surroundings she discovered she'd been stripped of her uniform and changed into a snake-skin themed bikini or perhaps lingerie it was difficult to tell. Her arms were shackled to restraints suspended from two holes in the wall and her ankles were equally encumbered, wherever she was she was a prisoner and it was a safe bet no one knew where she was, they probably thought her dead in the explosion. A distant sound could be heard echoing from beyond the room it was almost like chanting, but she could barely make it out. Only one word could readily be identified and it confused her for it sounded like a name. But none she'd ever heard before.

"Set. Set. Set. Set. Set. Set. Set."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
